I Trust In My Heart
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Maria and the Captain are happily engaged. But the happiness is cut short the next morning, and that’s only the beginning. Will the true love of the two last through the trials and tribulations? Or will Maria only be led to trust in her heart?
1. Chapter One: The Storm

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **hey everyone, I'm back! This will be my third The Sound of Music fic…

**Just a little info: **Chapters 1-3, maybe 4 will consist of flash backs of scenes that I would have liked to see in the movie, and then going back to the Gazebo scene with Maria and the Captain. It will make more sense once you see it…it will just be scenes showing the evolvement of their relationship. Then in chapter 4 or 5 the main plot will really start going…

**Summary: **Maria and the Captain are happily engaged the night she came back. But the happiness is cut short the next morning, and that's only the beginning. Will the true love of the two last through the trials and tribulations? Or will Maria only be led to trust in her heart, and heart alone?

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter One: The Storm**

_Maria listened as the storm raged on outside. She pulled the comforter closer to her chin as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of her room. Her first day at the von Trapp home had proven to be difficult. But at least she won the children over when they were scared of the storm. Or, she hoped she had…_

_They were sweet children. She recalled the looks on their faces when she was helping them to conquer their fear of thunder storms. Pure joy, much unlike the contrasting looks that covered their faces when she had first arrived. They resembled looks much like their father's strong features held._

_Hah, their father. Now there was a piece of work if Maria had ever seen one. She couldn't understand how a man could appear so cold and unfeeling but at the same time be so full of love and concern. Yes, whether he showed it or not Maria could see the love he held for his children. Even though he actions were wrong, they were filled with concern and meant for the well being of the children. Yes, she could see it. She could see it in his eyes._

_There was a flash of lightning followed by a load crack of thunder. Maria sighed and rolled onto her side. She reached over, turned on her night table light and grabbed her clock. Pulling it close to her face as he eyes adjusted to the light. 9:30. She groaned and set the clock back down. _

_She stared at her wall. She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she was tired, she was exhausted, but her body wouldn't allow her to sleep. When she was at the abbey and she couldn't sleep she usually snuck out of her room and sat in the court yard, staring at the stars. Luckily she was never caught. But tonight was not a night for star gazing, she doubted she could see the stars with all the clouds outside._

_Perhaps, maybe she could go and look for a sowing machine. She doubted she would know where to look, and if anyone was up to tell her where to find one. But perhaps wondering around the villa would help her to familiarize herself with it, either that or get lost._

_She quickly stood, grabbed for her dressing gown, and made an exit into the hall way. The only light was in the entrance hall, everywhere else was dark, giving the villa a ghostly look. Maria shivered, and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold of the storm or not. She hastily made her was down the stairs and into the warmth of the light. She was about to go to the opposite wing of the house when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky just as her eyes caught sight of the double door leading to the back gardens._

_The bright light had illuminated the door and she could see how calm, and yet rage-full the storm was. Something rose inside her, curiosity, her love of nature? She didn't know, but she walked over to the large glass doors, unlocked them, and pulled them open just the slightest bit._

_She watched as the rain fell in sheets, coming down hard and yet so soft at the same time. There didn't seem to be one spot that wasn't covered in rain, she could barely see the lake. But it was coming down so lightly, she had never seen anything like it. The lighting and the thunder seemed to be the only thing harmful in this, what appeared to be, huge storm._

_Maria was so wrapped up in the sight of the storm that she didn't even here the foot steps sounding behind her. No, it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Maria realized she was not a lone._

_Jumping, Maria spun around to see the Captain staring at her with a curious look on his face, and what she could have sworn to be a smirk._

_"CAPTAIN!" She yelled, instantly covering her mouth as she did so, in fear of waking the children. "Captain," she said again, after the shock settled in. "I didn't know you were there." she said, grabbing her robe and tightening its clutch around her._

_The Captain let out somewhat of a snort, whether out of humor or disagreement Maria did not know._

_"Is this, ah, another one of your little rituals you picked up in the abbey? Standing in an open door as it rained, ready to catch a cold?"_

_Maria blushed. "No sir, I just was looking for a sewing machine when the rain caught my attention."_

_"Looking for a sewing machine at this time of night?" _

_Maria took a moment to answer. There was something in his voice, something she hadn't noticed before, or maybe it was never there before. It made him sound softer. '_He's probably just tired_' Maria thought, and convinced herself that was the answer._

_"Yes, I couldn't sleep and I figured I could start working on the clothes for the chi- for me." she quickly corrected herself as her voice became a bit more harsh and firm. The mention of the children had caused her to remember the more recent of conversations with the Captain and the small dislike she held for him sped through her veins._

_"Most people read when they cannot sleep, but you sew." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Maria noted the tone of his voice, it was like earlier when he sent the children to bed, but it held just the slightest bit of sarcasm._

_Maria blushed once again._

_Without another word, the Captain walked towards Maria, and opened the doors to their full capacity, leaning against the right door frame. He stared into the storm, while Maria watched him._

_His face seem to become more tired, he looked almost sad. His eyes were glazed, almost like he was in a dream world, remembering something, something that pained him. Maria was about to ask if he was alright when she realized who exactly she was standing next to and turned her gaze to the storm._

_They stood in silence for a moment, both gazing into the rain, both absorbed in their own thoughts._

_"It's funny." The Captain broke the silence after five minutes, as Maria looked his way. "It's so calm and nice, the rain that is. Then you add a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder and it's filled with rage." he finished turning his gaze to Maria. "Much like something else I know." he said as he looked her dead in the eyes._

_"If you'll excuse me." his voice had now become sharp again, "I must leave early tomorrow." he began to walk away. "Oh, and uh Fraulein."_

_"Yes Sir?"_

_"I do expect to return home to a disciplined house." With that being said he was gone._

_Maria stared at the spot where the Captain had been standing before once again turning her gaze to the storm. His remark ringing through her ears. "_Much like something else I know_" Maria had a feeling that the 'something else' wasn't a something, but a someone._

* * *

"What else does the Reverend Mother say?" The Captain asked, holding Maria's face to look into her eyes.

"That you have to look for your life."

"And have you found it, Maria?"

"I think I have." she whispered, not yet meeting his gaze. She looked up into his eyes, and there she could see her true answer. "I know I have."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? It's not exactly the longest, but it's just the beginning. Please leave a review and let me know! More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	2. Chapter Two: A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer:** As I lay on my couch today home sick, watching The Sound of Music, and writing I came to the conclusion that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!

**PLEASE READ: **I made a slight change to the first chapter. It's nothing major and doesn't effect anything really. It's just the ending, when it goes back to the present in the Gazebo scene. So if you'd like, please go back and see the change…now on with the story!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Two: A Sudden Change**

_Maria sat on the terrace that evening staring at the spot where she and the Captain had fought just that afternoon. Though it had been hours ago it was running through her mind like a non-stop movie picture._

_She remember seeing him, standing there with the Baroness. He had looked, almost humored, almost. But then he opened his mouth. Maria had never see someone so angry, well she had, but that was a different story. When she heard the Captain yelling at the children to get out of the water the tiny amount of respect she had for him washed away into the lake. Then, he pulled out that blasted whistle. Maria knew that she had never before been filled with so much rage._

_And then they fought. He had pushed her to the edge, trying to push her even farther, but she fought back. If he was going to be difficult, then so was she. He had needed to know what he was doing wrong, and it was now or never. _

_He had fired her, she should have known it was going to happen. With the way she was acting she supposed she would have even fired herself. But he had needed to know, and now he did. But then the children began to sing, their voices carrying out into the back. Their singing couldn't have been more impeccable . And in that simple, single moment everything changed._

_Maria remembered standing on the staircase as she and the Captain apologized to each other. She could distinctly recall the look on his face, and in his eyes. Full od realization, sorrow, and gratitude. He looked so, so, she wasn't sure what. Perhaps it was weak._

_She would never forget it._

_The sound of the doors to the house being opened snapped Maria from her thoughts. She turned to see who it was only to be met with the sight of.._

_"Oh, Fraulein. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I didn't think anyone else would be out here."_

_"It's quite alright, Captain." Maria said, standing. "No need to apologize."_

_The Captain smiled. "Please sit down." Maria smiled as she did so. "Uh, may I?" he asked, pointing to the chair closest to Maria._

_"Of course, Captain."_

_The Captain sat, and the two caught each other's gaze. They stared at the other for a moment, until realization dawned on Maria and she turned her gaze to the lake, blushing._

_"I must thank you for letting me put the to bed tonight, Fraulein."_

_Maria gave a small giggle before looking back at the Captain and replying. "IT was no problem, Captain. You have every right to, being their father." she smiled._

_The Captain gave a small laugh. "Yes." was all he said. _

_Silence passed over them until, once again, the Captain broke it._

_"I don't know why I did it." he voice was just above a whisper, and far off. Maria looked at him, he was staring at the lake that same dreamy look in his eye that was there the night they had watched the storm. He didn't say what he was referring to, but he didn't have to for Maria already knew._

_"I thought about it after dinner tonight, about why I did it, that is. And the only thing I could come up with is that I thought it would be better for them. I thought it would be."_

_Maria stared at the Captain. She couldn't believe that this strong, composed man could be so vulnerable. It was almost daunting._

_"I know Captain. I know you only wanted nothing but the best for the children, and you still do." she said kindly. The Captain looked at her and gave her a smile. "I could see it in your actins." she wanted to add 'and the way you looked at them.' but for some reason she couldn't. She thought that it might have been improper, after all that's not exactly something one says to their employer. "Like on my first night here." she said, instead._

_"Oh, your first night here? That I find hard to believe. I was quite sour that night. You must explain." he said, smiling._

_Maria laughed. "Yes, well I had just pout the children to bed and was making my way to my room. I was just about to go down the stairs when I saw you locking the doors. Not long after I learned, from Liesl, that the doors had been locked earlier than usual." she finished with a sly smile._

_The Captain gave a full, hearty laugh._

_"You knew exactly where Liesl was after dinner, didn't you Captain.'_

_"Yes, yes I did. If she was going to sneak out after dinner then she would learn the hard way not to."_

_Maria laughed. "Very clever sir."_

_"And if I remember correctly you gave me a rather good lie when I question her in her room. After I found the eight of you jumping around like monkeys."_

_Once again the two shared a laugh. After their laughter subsided Maria looked at the lake and spoke._

_"I really must thank you Captain."_

_"Oh? For what, Fraulein? It is I who should be thanking you."_

_Maria blushed. "For allowing me to stay. I truly do appreciate it."_

_"Yes, well after seeing the children sing I knew I couldn't let you go." he said, looking her in the eyes. Maria blushed. "And besides if I didn't ask you to stay the children would have had my head on a platter before you got to the front door." he joked._

_Maria laughed._

_"I've never seen them take to anyone as quickly as they took to you."_

_"Well, they didn't exactly try before."_

_"Very true." Georg laughed a little. "But they still did. You seem to have put a spell over this house." _

_"Maria laughed. "Well, then I'm very sorry, Captain." _

_The Captain looked at Maria. The twinkle of joy in his eye remained as his voice became just the slightest bit more serious as he spoke..._

_"I'm not."_

* * *

"I love you." The Captain said, holding her face in his hands while looking into her eyes.

"Oh, how can this be happening to me?" Maria whispered as his lips briskly left a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it, chapter two! I know, really short. But that's all I wanted in it.

**I luv Julie Andrews: **Thanks for the review!

**edelwyn: **Glad to see you're reading another of my stories! I'm happy to know the characters weren't OOC! Thanks for reviewing!

**MaryAnne:** Glad you're happy to see a new story! Thank you for reviewing!

I'm so happy you three like the story thus far!

Well, I might be updating again today, since I'm home sick and have nothing else to do! In fact, I think I will. Cause I really want to get this story moving. I got really good ideas yesterday and want to share em!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	3. Chapter Three: Of Frogs and Nights

**Disclaimer:** Yes, well, an hour ago as I wrote chapter two I didn't own The Sound of Music, and I still don't..

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. Chapter Three…I just finished posting chapter two…and had to go on…so here it is!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Three: Of Frogs and Nights**

_"Father! Father! Look at me, Father!" little Gretl yelled, before doing a cartwheel and unsuccessfully landing on her bottom. "OW!" she said, standing and rubbing the spot she had landed on._

_The Captain laughed. Getting up from the blanket and walking over to his youngest child. "Are you alright, darling?"_

_Gretl beamed up at him. "Yes, Father!"_

_The sound of Maria uncontrollably laughing turned Georg's attention from his daughter to her._

_"You almost had it Gretl!"_

_Gretl smiled, "I'm going to try again, Father." she then turned as serious as only a five year old could get. "But you mustn't watch, cause I want to show you when I can do a cartwheel perfect." With that she ran farther from her father, just out of his sight by Marta who was skipping rope._

_Smiling, the Captain went back to the blanket where food and scattered plates were laid everywhere. He sat down and watched everyone around him. Marta and Gretl in the distance. Marta had dropped her skipping rope and was attempting to do cartwheels with Gretl. Fredrick and Kurt were throwing a ball by a small creek. Liesl and Louisa were playing cards under a shady tree. Finally, Maria and Brigitta were walking towards the spot where he sat._

_"Tired of picking flowers?" he asked once they got near enough to them._

_"Yes, so I figured I would read." Brigitta said, before picking up her book that she had brought and went to sit under the tree by Liesl and Louisa._

_"And you, Fraulein? What are you going to do now?"_

_"Well, I was thirsty."_

_"Then allow me to get you a drink." the Captain said, before reaching over to the basket and handing her a drink._

_"Thank you, sir." she said, smiling and downing half of the drink._

_"You were thirsty, weren't you?' he asked, chuckling._

_Maria blushed, but smiled as she sat down, near the Captain._

_"I must thank you for letting me come along on your little excursion today."_

_"Your very welcome Captain. You're always welcome to come on our outings whenever you wish."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_A comfortable silence fell over the two._

_"It really is beautiful up here, Fraulein. Do tell me how you came across it."_

_Maria smiled, and looked up from the wreath of flowers she had just begun to make. "I used to come here when I was younger, I lived with my uncle." at the mention of her uncle Maria's eyes lost the light that usually filled them and were now filled with something dark. "We lived just over that hill." she pointed straight back at a small hill about a mile away. "When it got unbearable and I needed to escape I would come here." she looked around. "Sometimes I would even go all the way down, there's a grove of trees. If you climb one of them you can see into abbey gardens. That's how I found the abbey." Without waiting for a reply from the Captain, Maria returned to lacing the flowers together._

_The Captain didn't know what to say. Ever since the night he and Fraulein Maria had talked outside on the terrace they talked often, usually every night. But never before had she opened up like she just had. When ever she had come close to talking about her past her eyes would grow cold and she would change the subject. He wished he knew what, he desperately wanted to know, to help her get rid of the hate she had for some reason. To help he let it all go away._

_He would have to ask her later._

CROAK, CROAK, CCCRROOAAAKK!

_Maria's head snapped up. "Did you hear that?"_

_"What? The frog?"_

_"Yes. Let's find it."_

_"What!" the Captain couldn't believe she was asking him to help look for a frog, it was like she was asking him to be ten again. "May I ask why?"_

_A mischievous grin passed over her face. "You'll see." without another word she stood and began crawling on all fours, looking for the frog._

_The Captain started at her. '_what the hell'_ he thought, before getting on all fours and helping her look, he hadn't been ten in a while._

* * *

_'Children! Children!" Maria called, as she picked up her guitar. 'Why don't we sing something?" she was met with a chorus of yes's as all the children stopped what they were doing and gathered around their Fraulein._

_Maria stood as everyone gathered around. She watched as the Captain secretly moved to stand behind Fredrick, stealthily placing something in the boy's pocket without drawing attention to himself. Maria had to suppress a grin and laugh. Her eyes met the Captain's and he winked at her. She blushed._

_"Who should we hear from?"_

_"Why don't you and Father sing something, Fraulein." Liesl said, smiling._

_Maria raised an eyebrow at the girl, before turning to the Captain, who's hand now rested on Fredrick's shoulder. "What do you say, Captain."_

_"I will if you will Fraulein."_

_"YEAH!" Gretl exclaimed._

_"Alright, what should we sing?"_

_They quickly agreed on an old Austrian Folk song. The Captain sat on a small rock, strumming the guitar with Maria sitting at his side. Their voices matched beautifully, it was almost as if they were meant to sing together. _

_Half way through the song, though, a loud yell emitted from Fredrick. Maria and the Captain stopped playing, and everyone turned to look at the boy, who had jumped up and was pulling something out of his pocket._

_Throwing it on the ground, everyone watched as a small frog hopped away. The children sat with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, all wondering how a frog found it's way into Fredrick's pocket._

_"You know," Maria said to the Captain, but loud enough for everyone to hear, grabbing their attentions. "he's rather lucky."_

_"Oh?" the Captain asked, "How so?"_

_"Well, with Fraulein Helga it was a snake!" she said before she and the Captain began to laugh. _

_Soon their laughter was joined by the children's who finally realized that it was their Fraulein and Father who had placed the frog in Fredrick's pocket._

_Fredrick crossed his arms across his chest not liking the fact that he had just had a trick played on him in front of everyone, and mocked "With Fraulein Helga it was a snake." making everyone laugh harder._

* * *

_Liesl watched as Maria and the Captain tucked everyone in bed that same night, after Gretl's request that they do so. She couldn't help but notice that the two almost looked like a couple. Almost._

* * *

_"Anyone care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" The Captain asked after he and Maria had put the children to bed. He, Maria, Max, and the Baroness were all sitting in the parlor._

_" Actually, darling, I'm very tired from all the preparations and shopping I made for the party today. So I think I'll be off to bed." The Baroness said before giving Georg a kiss on the cheek and rising. "Good night everyone."_

_"Good night, Elsa." Max and Georg said as Maria said, "Good night Baroness."_

_"I to am rather tired, all this searching for an entry for the festival is deadly exhausting." Max said rising. Maria gave a small laugh. "I shall see you in the morning." he nodded to Georg who nodded back. "Good night Fraulein."_

_"Good night Herr Detweiller." with that, he was gone._

_"What about you, Fraulein. My offer still stands."_

_Maria thought about it. Should she? Walking alone, at night, with her employer. IT didn't seem proper, not proper at all. But when ever he asked her to join him for a talk she could never deny him it. She was drawn to him, and she didn't know why. Oh, why not. It was just a simple walk._

_"I think I will Captain."_

* * *

_Maria laughed at something the Captain had said. Over the past few weeks she and the Captain had become very good friends and she loved talking to him. As much as she loved spending time with the children she secretly admitted to herself that her favorite part of the day was the time when she and the Captain could just talk. It was so easy to talk to him, and she felt like she could trust him with anything she told him._

_"So are you looking forward to the party, Captain?"_

_"Hm. Oh, I suppose. I was never one for parties though. Are you?"_

_"Oh yes. Like Gretl this will be my first party."_

_"Really!" the Captain couldn't believe it._

_"Yes. When I was little I used to imagine myself at parties, waltzing around my room." She laughed. "Though I never had anyone to dance with." she laughed again._

_"Well, then perhaps we can change that."_

_"Oh? And who would I dance with?"_

_"Well, me of course" he said, rather dramatically. Maria's stomach did a back flip and she smiled, unwillingly. Her smile, causing the Captain to grin._

_"I don't think you'd want to dance with me Captain. Dancing by yourself never makes one very good."_

_"No worries Fraulein, I have full faith in you." he winked, and she blushed._

_They walked in a comfortable silence for a little bit._

_"Fraulein?" the Captain's voice was quieter._

_"Yes, Captain?"_

_He stopped walking, and turned to face her. "I was wondering." he stopped._

_"Yes?"_

_"Earlier today. When you were talking about your uncle." he saw that look in her eyes again, and almost took a step back. "You said that when times got hard you would go down the mountain to escape."_

_"Yes, I suppose I did." he voice was barely audible._

_"And in out talks before whenever you got close to mentioning your family you always seemed to get so…" what was he doing? He could obviously see the pain in her eyes, and the Lord knew he hated causing her pain. "Forgive me, Fraulein."_

_Maria sighed, "It's alright, Captain. I suppose you have the right to know the history of one of your employees."_

_When she said employees both she and the Captain nearly stopped breathing. For a split second both of their minds were thinking the same thing. Employee, employer. And yet, that wasn't how it felt. _

_Coming back to the present, Georg spoke. "I was just wondering, if it got unbearable, uh, often?"_

_Maria looked away from him and stared into the depths of the lake. The Captain stared at her in shock for a moment, he had never seen anyone so beautiful as Maria was right now. The moon was illuminating her features, giving her a almost mysterious look._

_"My uncle wasn't exactly kind." she couldn't even bring herself to say it._

_"Oh?"  
"I was, abused-" her voice cut off as tears formed in her eyes. "mentally and physically every day." _

_The Captain's fists clenched. How could someone cause so much harm to someone so full of life? It enraged him._

_"Whether I was good or bad." she added. She gave a small, bitter laugh. "And I wasn't good that often. Always running away and misbehaving. I suppose I deserved it."_

_"No one deserves that, especially you." the Captain whispered. _

_Maria didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring into the depths of the lake. She desperately tried to wipe her tears away. Embarrassed at what she had just said. And yet, telling him had been like lifting the burden off her shoulders, even if it was only for tonight. She was safe._

_The Captain slowly raised his hand, stepped closer, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Maria noted how warm and secure his hand felt, while the Captain noted how she relaxed at his touch._

_Maria wiped away the last of her tears. "But I'm away from him now. It's all in the past. And I'm here."_

* * *

"Maria?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now that's a chapter! Hope you all like it!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **Good to know I didn't go out of character…I was wondering if I had. Lol…you should still write a story! Thanks for the review!

**megs: **Chapter two just came up, so I hope you like it!

Well, there you go! I might even go on to write chapter four later on today…we'll have to see!

More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	4. Chapter Four: Can This Be?

**Disclaimer: **As I once again watched the Sound of Music today I was once again reminded that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note:** I made a slight change to the ending of chapter three….nothing major…but a change none the less…

Also, in the middle of the chapter my own plot will start and the story will no longer be in flashbacks like it has been. Just to let you all know!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Four: Can This Be?**

_The children were talking, but Maria couldn't hear a word._

_Maria pushed her food around on her plate. She couldn't eat, she wasn't hungry. She didn't think that she would ever be hungry again. Even the pain of starving would be better than what she felt right now._

_What had she been thinking? Coming back here, when her intenstion was to never come back. What had she expected? That once the Captain saw her he would loose sense of surroundings and take her in his arms? That was unlikely, even if the Baroness hadn't been here._

_The Baroness. He was engaged to the Baroness. Her lover her. Always had and always would. There would never be a spot for her, Mariam in his heart._

_How could she have come back? Back into a home, a family! There was no longer a need for her here. The von Trapp family was complete and the children had a mother again. Maria had done what she was sent here to do, prepare the children, this family, for a new mother….and it wasn't her._

_The Baroness was staring at her plate, a look of sullen guilt on her face, but Maria didn't see it._

_Where would she go now? She couldn't go back to the abbey. So where? And to leave the children again after she had just come back. Bust she would have to leave them, this home…forever. And she would be alone._

_The Captain stared at her through the entire meal, but she never noticed._

_And the children talk on, but she never heard a word._

* * *

"Well, why don't we ask-"

"-the children?" Georg finished with her, making both of them laugh.

They shared another sweet kiss, so full of passion. They parted, staring into the other's eyes. Maria was suddenly over come with more joy that she had ever felt before. Her face broke into a broad grin as she slightly shook her head in disbelief before resting her forehead on Georg's chest.

"What?' he laughed into her hair.

"It's just…I can't…." she whispered, not yet moving her head. "I never could have dream that this could happen." she paused and her voice got quieter. "Especially after today.

The Captain smiled into her hair. "But that's all in the past, and you're here now." she whispered into her ear, quoting what she had said not but a week ago.

Maria felt his warm breath on her ear and neck and shuddered. She rose her head and took a step back, looking him in the eyes. She lifted her hand slowly, delicately placing it on his cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. Slowly rising on her toes, she met his lips with hers in a kiss indescribable for words. Georg's arms encircled her waist, pulling Maria as close as possible as her arms hooked around his neck.

Maria never knew someone could be filled with so much happiness, the amount she felt at that moment. So a live. The feeling of being loved. She never wanted to let it go.

They pulled apart, slowly, both catching their breaths as their foreheads rested against the others.

"Oh, I must be dreaming." Maria whispered.

"But you're not." Georg replied, smiling.

"Good." was all she could say in reply.

The moon was full by now and the animals of the night began to sound.

"We should be getting inside. The children will need to be tucked in soon." Maria reluctantly said.

"Hm. They'll be wondering where there lovely Fraulein go to."

"And their father." they laughed.

"I supposed you're right." he kissed her. "If we must." they smiled.

They walked towards the house, hand in hand.

* * *

Leisl stared out the window of her bedroom. She opened it and let the breeze was over her, the smell of summer consuming her body. If she were ever to leave Salzburg she would always remember the look of the mountains in the setting summer sun. And the smell that came with it, that smell would always be home.

A movement to her right caught her eye. She turned to see two figured, standing extremely close, in the middle of the gazebo.

She could tell that one of them was Maria. There was now mistaking that. She could see the short blonde hair. Leisl squinted to try and identify the second person. The looked an awful lot like-

"What!" she whispered a scream. "Father?" she asked to know one as she stuck her head out of the window farther to see better.

There was no doubt in her mind that that was her father and Fraulein Maria standing very, very close…unprofessionally close. And they were…no, Leisl didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it…kissing!

Leisl quickly turned her back on the window, embarrassed a witnessing such an act. Especially between her father and governess. Surely she had seen wrong. They couldn't have been doing that. There was no way. Why, her Father was engaged, to the Baroness. No, she must have been mistaken. Yes, mistaken.

The voice of Gretl calling for Maria snapped Leisl from her thoughts. She turned back to the window just in time to see the two walking back into the house, hand in hand. The last this she saw was their smiling faces before they disappeared into the house.

In disbelief Leisl closed the window, locking it with a click.

"Is this really happening?' she whispered.

"Is what really happening?" Louisa asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Leisl replied, closing the drapes.

* * *

"When do you want to tell the children?" Maria asked as she and the Captain made their was back towards the house.

"How about tomorrow, after breakfast." Georg said after some thought. "I think they've had enough excitement for one day. And if we told them now they would never go to bed."

Maria laughed. "Very true." Her laugher quickly died down and she nearly stopped walking as a thought crept across her mind. "Do you, do you think they'll be happy about this?" she asked quietly, no sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Georg stopped walking, grabbing both of Maria's hands. "Of course they will." she said, smiling and looking into Maria's eyes. "They love you."

"Hm, yes. As their governess."

"And they'll be overjoyed that you'll soon be their mother."

Maria smiled. "Mother." she whispered. The Captain lowered his head and captured her lips in a quick, passionate kiss.

"FRAULEIN! FRAULEIN MARIA!" the little voice of Gretl called from the house.

"We better get inside." Maria whispered, stepping back from his embrace and resuming her walk, pulling Georg with her.

The two reached the doors of the house, smiling. Once safely inside the Captain gave Maria's had a squeeze before releasing it, just as Gretl came into the entrance hall.

"Father!" she said just under a yell as she hurriedly made her way towards the couple.

"Fraulein Maria, where have you been?"

Maria gave a small giggle. "I was," she briefly paused, taking a sideways glance at the Captain. "Out taking a little walk." she finished smiling, making Georg grin.

"Well! I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed as only a five-year-old could do.

"I'm very sorry, Gretl. What is it that you want?" she said laughing.

"Me and Marta were wondering if you would sing to us before we go to bed."

"Of course I will, darling."

"Yeah! Come on Father!" the little girl exclaimed, taking her father's hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

"I think I'm coming too." Georg whispered, only loud enough for Maria to her. She had to stifle a laugh.

* * *

"Girls, it's time for bed." Maria said, sticking her head into Leisl, Louisa, and Brigitta's room.

"Alright, Fraulein." Louisa said, as she laid down her last card. "Ha! I win!" she said, pointing at Leisl, whom she had been playing cards with.

"Yeah, but I beat you the last, what was it? Ten games?" Leisl said, walking over to her own bed.

"So, I still won."

"One."

Maria laughed. "Girls." she warned, no anger in her voice.

"Can I just finish this chapter, Fraulein?" Brigitta asked, not looking up from her book.

"Well, oh, alright. But only one."

"That means one more game!" Louisa said grabbing her cards and jumping onto Leils bed, who agreed.

"I'm not that slow of a reader." Brigitta stated, quickly looking up.

Before Louisa could make her reply, Maria did. "Only means Leisl's a fast loser, right Louisa?"

"Correct!" All four laughed.

"Good night girls."

"Good night."

Maria turned and closed the door, just as she heard Brigitta say: "She's in a good mood."

"She's probably just happy to be back." Louisa replied.

"Yeah, that's it." Leisl said, in an unsure way.

* * *

As Maria neared the younger girls room she saw the Captain leaving the boy's room. "Let me just say goodnight to the older girls and I'll be in." he said, passing by and grabbing her hand swiftly before letting it go.

"Alright."

Maria quickly stuck her head in the boy's room, saying goodnight, and returned to Gretl and Marta's room.

"Are you girls already for bed?" she asked walking in. They nodded as they climbed into their respectable beds.

Maria went over to tuck Gretl in first. "Will you sing My Favorite Things, Fraulein Maria?" the little girl asked.

"Well," Maria replied, pulling the comforter up to the girl's chin. Just as she did, the Captain walked into the room and went to do the same the Marta. "Actually, I already had another song in mind."

"What's it called?" Marta asked, as the Captain sat by her side.

"Feed The Birds."

"Feed The Birds?"

"Yep. Would you like to hear it?" the two girls nodded. Maria sat by Gretl's side and began to sing the quiet melody.

The words filled the room, and the two little girls were smoothly lulled to sleep by the simply rhythm of the words and sweet sound of Maria's voice.

"Tuppence, tuppence. Tuppence a bag." Maria finished, pushing aside some hair on Gretl's forehead and kissing it. She and the Captain simultaneously stood and switched spots, Maria kissing Marta goodnight and the Captain, Gretl. Without saying a word yet the two quietly snuck out of the room.

Georg slowly closed the door, letting the quiet click of the lock fill the lifeless house. Her turned to Maria and smiled. "That was beautiful," he whispered, making her blush.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." they paused, "Come, I'll walk you to your room." Maria raised her eyebrows. "Before I head towards mine." he finished without a moments hesitation.

"Alright." he offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"Tell me, did you really start loving me after I blew that ridiculous whistle?" The Captain asked after they had walked in silence for a moment.

Maria laughed. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"I don't see how you did?"

"Neither did I." she said, sarcastically making Georg laugh. "But I did, and that's all that matters."

"Yes, it is."

"And what about you? Did you really start loving me when I sat on silly pinecone?"

Georg laughed harder. "Yes, I do believe I did." he paused before a moment. "But I never really realized it until we danced at the party."

Maria blushed.

"I'm very glad you saved that dance for me." he continued on, referring to the conversation they had had before the party.

"I'm glad you had faith in my dancing abilities." Marie joked making both of them laugh. "Well, here we are." she said, stopping in front of her bedroom door.

"Here we are." Georg lifted his hand and stroked Maria's cheek, closing the distance between them slowly and kissing her, tenderly. Maria responded by sliding her arms up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Maria." he said, as Maria opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Goodnight." she paused. "Georg." she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is, chapter four! Um…oh yeah….Feed The Birds is from Mary Poppins…probably my favorite song from that movie. One of the things I wanted to do was have Maria not use the Captain's actual name, like she does in the movie…she never calls him Georg…but I found that hard to do…so yeah…

**I luv Julie Andrews: **Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Megs:** Lol. Good to know! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**MaryAnne:** Aw, thanks so much. I really appreciate it! Thanks again, you're too kind!

**Emartin:** I don't think you're being overly critical. I have a bad habit of not proofreading…which I am trying to break! Thanks for the input! And the review! Glad you like it!

**Edelwyn:** It's no problem about your English, it's rather good! I'm glad you like the frog scene, it was one of my favorites as well. And it's good to know that you see a similarity to the movie…that's one of the goals I'm shooting for! Thank you again!

**Sound of Music fan:** Gee! Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Kelsea Scarlett:** Thanks! Glad to know this is original, I hope I can keep that going as my plot begins to take form! Glad you like it! Thanks again!

**The Marauders3: **Glad you like this story and my others. Thanks for the compliments and the review!

**Maz:** Glad you like it and I will! Thank you for reviewing!

Well, this is it for now…until next time!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	5. Chapter Five: The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** As I have been day dreaming about the Sound of Music during school I realized that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Five: The Morning After**

The bright morning sun shone high in the blue sky as a single gray cloud made its way towards the von Trapp villa.

The rays penetrated through Maria's curtain despite the fact that they were made of thick material. Maria groaned as she felt the warm rays hit her face, waking her from a peaceful sleep. She didn't want to get up. Last night was the best night's sleep she had gotten in a while. And even though she had hardly slept a wink it was still…perfect.

She pulled the comforter up over her head, refusing to succumb to the beckoning of the day. She stared into the darkness of the warm material. Sound from the below told her that the children and Captain were up.

Maria smiled. The Captain. Georg. Her smile grew.

Knowing she couldn't stay in bed, and not really wanting to, Maria rolled onto her side and looked at the clock. 9:15! She was already late for breakfast! Without another thought Maria jumped out of bed and into her armoire (literally). She hastily opened the doors and grabbed a dress. Dressing in a record time.

* * *

Ten minutes later Maria was heading down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ran lightly over the entrance hall, nearly slipping when her shoes came into contact with the slippery floor. She paused just outside the door way to the dining room and recomposed herself.

With one last flattening of her skirt Maria walked into the room, smiling. Everyone was already eating.

"Good morning, children."

"Good morning, Fraulein Maria." they chorused together, happy that Maria was once again joining them for breakfast.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning." he replied, nodding and smiling. "Do tell me, Fraulein." he continued on as Maria began to sit in her chair. She paused, looking up. "In the short time you were away did you forget when breakfast was?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

Maria looked at him, almost taken aback before realizing that he was teasing her. "Well, no sir. I'm afraid I over slept. I do apologize."

"Not staying up late, were you?" he asked, smiling even more. Maria blushed.

Leisl choked on her juice she had been drinking. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Alright, Leisl?' Maria asked.

"Just fine." she said, catching her breath, looking from her father to Fraulein Maria.

"I hope you didn't wait to long for me." Maria said, not offended that they began eating without her.

"That's why we started." the Captain said, causing everyone to laugh.

Maria did a quick self prayer, and began eating.

She looked around the table as she ate, looking at all of the children. Their faces had broad smiles on them. None of them seemed to have a care in the world. She looked over at Georg and saw him wink at her. Instead of smiling like she would have done, a thought Maria wanted to forget entered her mind.

What if the children weren't happy about her engagement to their father? They hadn't been happy about his one to Baroness Shraeder. So what would make her, Maria, any different? _'Because they love you."_The Captain's words rang in her ears, followed closely by her reply: _'As their governess.'_ She realized that Georg hadn't fully comforted her about her concern last night. What if the children weren't happy. What if this engagement were to ruin the friendship, the bond, the relationship she had with these children that she loved so much? What if they hated her for it!

"Father?" Fredrick's voice brought Maria from her thoughts.

"Yes, Fredrick?"

"Where's Baroness Shcreader?" the boy asked. His question made his siblings look around. It was true, the Baroness, who usually joined them for their meals, was no where in sight.

Maria looked up, and met the Captain's eyes. She gulped and he put down his fork.

"Children." he paused, looking all seven of them in the eye. "Baroness Schreader returned to Vienna last night."

The children stopped eating, and looked at each other. All of them except for Leisl, who looked between her father and Fraulein Maria. The two were staring at each other.

"Left?"

"Yes, she did."

"When will she be coming back?" Gretl asked.

Georg looked at his youngest daughter. "The Baroness won't be coming back, Gretl."

The children tried to suppress their grins. Leisl still looked back and forth between her father and Fraulein Maria. Her Father was looking at the children, answering their questions. Maria was looking at the table.

"Forever?" Marta asked.

The Captain gave a small laugh. "Forever."

Gretl contorted her face as she thought. "Father?"

"Yes, darling."

"Does that mean that we're not going to have a new mother anymore?"

Maria felt herself go numb as the words came out of the child's mouth and some of her siblings giggled at her, seemingly, obvious statement. She looked down at her lap, but was soon drawn back up as she felt Georg's eyes on her.

"Well." he said, making those who were giggling stop. "What if I told you children that someone else was going to be your mother, instead of Baroness Schraedar?" he asked, as he stood and walked to the opposite end of the table.

"Who, Father?" Brigitta asked, but had a feeling she knew the answer as her father continued walking towards Fraulein Maria.

Georg stopped behind Maria's chair and placed his hand on her shoulder. Maria was certain her face was a ghostly pale. "Fraulein Maria." the Captain said, simply.

"Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked, in disbelief.

The Captain nodded smiling, while Maria gave a meek nod.

"Children. With your permission, Fraulein Maria and I would like to get married." he said, feeling awkward at asking his children such a question.

There was a split seconds moment of silence before Leisl realized she needed to say something, instead of letting the situation get awkward. "Of course we give you are permission, Father!" she said, feigning as much joy as she could.

Maria looked at Leisl who was making her way towards the couple, secretly signaling to her siblings to do the same. She wasn't successful.

"Yes!" Fredrick said, smiling too big.

"How wonderful!" Brigitta said.

The others agreed.

Slowly each child came forward and gave Maria and the Captain a hug, smiling as best they could.

Once everyone was seated again, Maria looked at everyone's faces. They were smiling, but it didn't quite reach their eyes. And Maria had spent enough time with these children to know they weren't happy. She did they best she could to keep her eyes dry.

And what was left of the meal was spent in forced conversation.

* * *

Five minutes later everyone was standing in the entrance hall having just finished breakfast.

"Maria. Children. I must be going, I have a few errands to run in town. I shall be back after lunch." he said. The children nodded.

"Have fun, Father." they said together.

There was a small silence.

"Children, why don't you go upstairs and get anything you want to do for the day, and I'll meet you outside." Maria said, quietly not really looking at them. They nodded, and headed upstairs.

"Are you alright?" the Captain asked, once the children were out of hearing range.

Maria felt like hitting him. Was she alright! Of course not! "Yes." she nodded.

"Maria. Maria look at me." the Captain said, taking her chin in his hand and lifting it to look into her eyes. He smiled gently and stroked her cheek. "They'll come around. It's just the shock."

Maria nodded. "Of course they will." she said, not believing what she was saying.

The Captain kissed her and momentarily Maria forgot all her worries. But all to suddenly the bliss ended as he pulled away. Maria slightly groaned, not wanting to go back to reality, but she quickly blushed at having done so. The Captain smiled.

"As much as I hate to say it. I really must be going." he said.

Maria nodded, resting her head on his chest. "I'll see you after lunch." she said into his shirt.

The Captain stepped away and kissed her one more time. "I'll see you later, darling."

"Yes. Bye." with another swift kiss he was gone.

With a sigh, Maria slowly made her way outside to wait for the children.

* * *

The von Trapp children didn't get their items for the day right away. They all silently trudged into Leisl, Louisa, and Brigitta's room.

Louisa was the first one in, she made her way straight for the window and stared out it. Slowly each one came in, until Leisl closed the door behind her.

Once she heard the click of the lock, Louisa turned to her brothers and sisters.

"Of course we give you our permission, Father!" she mocked in a sickly sweet voice, clasping her hands together at chest level.

Leisl glared at her younger sister. "And what was I supposed to say? No!"

"YES!" Louisa nearly yelled.

There was a silence, no one was looking at each other, except for Leisl and Louisa who were having a glaring contest. Louisa lost.

"Look it's not that I don't like Fraulein Maria." she paused. "It's just. She's our governess! Why can't we be a family and she stay with us, but not marry father!" she said in frustration, sitting on the window sill.

"Because they love each other." Leisl said, sounding tired.

"Oh how romantic!" Fredrick mocked.

Leisl shot him a glare. "Look, I'm not happy with this either. But I couldn't say no. Don't you remember what it was like when Mother was alive? How Father acted? Well he's like that again, and it's because of Maria. And I could tell, the way they looked at each other."

"What do you know about love?" Louisa asked, not looking at her sister.

"Enough to know that that's what is between Father and Fraulein Maria. If you would have seen them, you would agree." Leisl stated, not leaving room for explanation.

"Wait, when did you- last night! You saw them last night, didn't you?" Louisa questioned. "That's what you saw outside the window when I came in." Leisl nodded. "And you didn't say anything!"

"Of course not! I could have seen it all wrong! And besides I didn't know what was going on, in case you've forgotten Father was supposed to be engaged to the Baroness last night." Leisl sighed. "It would have been wrong for me to say something."

Louisa huffed and stared out the window.

"Is she crying?" she asked to no one in particular, squinting her eyes against the sun to see better.

"Who?' Kurt asked as he and the rest of the children, stood and walked over to the window.

"Fraulein Maria." Brigitta said, standing next to Kurt.

"Well, now I feel awful!" Louisa said, throwing her arms in the air.

There was a group sigh followed by silence.

"We weren't exactly enthusiastic, were we?" Louisa asked.

"I guess not." Fredrick said. He paused unsure of what to say. "Better Fraulein Maria than Baroness Schrader."

"Better Fraulein Maria than anybody." Leisl said.

Louisa groaned. Without saying anything, she got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Outside."

* * *

Maria sat under a tree, looking into the lake. How could she have been so blind? Sure, she knew that they could react this way. But deep down she never really believed that they would. But they had. She should have known. She should have believed herself.

They didn't want a new mother. They didn't want her…

"Fraulein Maria?" a quiet voice asked.

Jumping slightly, Maria wiped her tears away and looked up to see Louisa standing over her. She sniffled once, "Was there something you need, Louisa?" she asked, weakly.

Louisa looked around, she seemed nervous. Slowly, she nodded. Maria patted a spot on the ground next to her. Louisa sat down, not looking at Maria, but an interesting spot on the ground. Maria looked at Louisa, waiting for her to talk. When she didn't Maria sighed quietly and looked back to the lake.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria! I'm sorry!" she said, still looking at the ground.

Maria was taken aback. "What?" she said, before she could stop herself.

"I'm sorry." the girl said more quietly.

"What for?"

"For how we acted at breakfast, for how I acted."

Maria was surprised. She had never seen this side of Louisa before. _'Louisa I don't know about yet, but someone has to find out about her!'_ she remembered yelling to the Captain. And now, seeing this. Maria wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Oh, Louisa. It's alright." she said, patting the girls' hand and rubbing it comfortingly.

"But we were awful!"

"No, you weren't."

"Yes we were."

There was a silence.

"It's…it's not that we don't li-love you Fraulein, honest, but, but-"

"Only as your governess." Maria said, smiling slightly and nudging the girl with her elbow.

Louisa gave a small laugh and nodded.

There was a silence.

"It's just." Louisa paused.

"Yes."

Louisa didn't usually open up to people, but for some reason she felt she could right now.

"Mother's been gone for so long." her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and meek. "And…and…it just feels like, like having a new one would mean that-" she paused. "That we'll all forget her and that she doesn't matter anymore." her last sentence was so quiet that Maria had to strain her ears just to hear it.

Maria was suddenly filled with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. She looked at Louisa. The girl was looking at the ground, hiding her face. Suddenly she let out a sob.

"Oh bother!" she cried, trying furiously to control her tears.

Maria laughed inwardly at Louisa's frustration of crying. "Oh, Louisa." she said, taking the girl into a comforting hug allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"I would never ever let you forget your mother." she whispered into Louisa's hair. "If anything I would want to help you preserve that memory. I know the importance of keeping that memory, it's special. And your mother will always matter. Not matter what. She was your mother! She'll always hold a place in your heart." she paused. "And even though I didn't know her, in mine."

"Really?" Louisa sniffled, looking up.

Maria softly smiled. "Yes. She's the reason all of you are here, and for being able to spend time with you all and having you near me, I'll be forever thankful." Maria said, hugging the girl, once more.

They stayed like that. Louisa ok with being able to rely on someone for once. It wasn't so bad.

After a moment of silence, Louisa sat back looking at Maria, smiling.

"You know something?"

"What?" Maria asked.

"I think I can get used to you being my mother." Louisa said, smiling.

A huge grin enveloped Maria's face. "I'm glad to hear it." she said, ruffling the girls hair. "Come on, let's find your brothers and sisters.

Maria stood and held out her hand, helping Louisa up. Together they walked back to the house Maria's arm around Louisa's shoulder and Louisa's arm around Maria's upper back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go! Chapter five! I think it turned out well, I'm quite pleased with it! Let me know what you think!

**Megs:** Glad you like the Feed the Birds thing! I was hoping for it! Thanks muchly!

**Emartin:** Yeah! Glad it was romantic…I was unsure if I was capturing it right…so thanks! Glad you liked the beginning bit too…Thanks bunches!

**Kelsea Scarlett:** Just wanted to say thank you for the first line of your review. I truly appreciate it, it means a lot! Sorry bout the few typos…bad habit of not proofreading…but I'm going to as soon as I finish here! I know what you mean about Doci…..etc. I watched the movie over and over again and finally got it lol…Thanks mucherly!

Thank you all so much for taking time to read this! Until next time!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	6. Chapter Six: Saying

**Disclaimer: **As I continually folded clothes at my job I realized that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update all weekend, I've been at work…but I occupied my time there by thinking of how the story will go….so hopefully I can remember it all…enough of my rambling…on with the story!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Six: Saying**

Georg came home to find the villa in complete silence. _What the?_ he asked himself, as he walked into his home. Usually, this time of day was when the children were filled with most of their energy, and the house being in complete silence was something that never happened.

He made his way towards the right wing of the house, thinking that the children might be in their rooms. He checked the boy's room, then the older girl's and finally the youngest girl's. No where. He moved on into the play room where all of their games where. Not there either.

He walked back out into the hall and made his way down stairs. "Children!" he called. "Maria, darling!" there was no answer. '_What was going on?_' He reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to make his way to the opposite wing of the house when his eye caught the doors leading to the back standing lightly ajar. "Of course." he said, nearly smacking himself, he should have known that they would be outside.

He made his way to the door and was about to open it when the door burst open and in came Brigitta, running at top speed.

"Hello Father." she yelled, before stopping dead in her tracks. She turned around at look at her Father, eyes wide at being caught running through the house.

Close behind Brigitta came Kurt. "Father!" he yelled, running past Georg and right into Brigitta who he hadn't seen standing there, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Hi Father!" Grelt yelled, running in and tripping on Kurt, sending her to the ground.

"Father!" Marta yelled, running in and, like the rest of her siblings before her, falling on the ground because of the bundle that lay there.

"Oh, Hello Father." Fredrich yelled, just before he too landed in the heap of the von Trapp children lying on the floor.

"Father, your back!" Following Fredrich came Liesl and Louisa, both running at full speed and falling over Fredrich's feet.

The Captain looked at all of his children lying on the ground, all trying to contain their laughter.

"Wait till I get yo-" Maria's voice rang through the air as she came running into the house. "Captain!" she yelled, as she collided with Georg, sending both of them to the ground.

Maria could hear the children's laughter, as she and the Captain fell to the ground, where they were all sitting.

"Hello to you too." Georg said, looking up at blushing Maria who had partially landed on him as he laughed at her calling him Captain.

"I see your home." she said, rolling slightly off of him, and into a sitting position.

Georg laughed more, and sat up. "And what may I ask caused all of you to run into the house?" he asked, bemused.

"Um.."

"We.."

"We were playing tag!" Gretl said, excitedly.

"Oh you were, were you?"

Everyone nodded. "And Maria was it." Marta added.

"I see, well that would explain it then."

"Would you like to join our game, Father?" Kurt asked.

The Captain was just about to answer when Maria spoke up, "Actually, children I think we've had enough tag for one day. Why don't you think of something else to do, and I'll go get us something to drink, I'm sure we could all use one." everyone nodded, stood, and headed back outside to think of what to do next. Everyone, except Maria and Georg.

"I would have joined the game, you know." he said, standing and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have. But I don't think I can do anymore running." she said, laughing as he helped her into a standing position.

Georg laughed. "It would have been fun chasing you…and the children…around." he said, a twinkle in his eye. Maria blushed. "Why don't I help you get those drinks." he added, holding out his elbow, Maria linked her arm with his. As the two made their way to the kitchen, Georg gave a small wave to the children, who were standing just outside the door, watching the two.

Once in the safety of the kitchen the Captain pulled Maria into a rather deep embrace.

"I told you they would come around." Georg said, softly stroking Maria's cheek as she pulled back.

"Oh, I had no doubt that they would, but I still couldn't help but be a little uneasy." she said, stepping away from him and getting a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator.

"Do tell me how you happened to pull them out of their shock."

"Don't you mean disappointment?" Maria asked, smiling none the less. The Captain cocked his head to the side raising an eyebrow. Maria continued on. "It was Louisa, actually."

"Louisa?" Georg asked in shock.

Maria nodded as she pored nine glasses full of pink lemonade. "She came to talk to me outside…" she quickly told Georg what had been said. "Then we went inside, I told the rest of children what I told Louisa, and after a while everything was back to normal." she paused, and her face dropped a little. "I still think they aren't that happy about it. But their taking it a little bit at a time. Which I am thankful for."

"You know something?"

"What?' Maria asked, slightly amused.

"You've got to be the most amazing woman in the world." Georg said with all sincerity, earning a blush from Maria.

"Oh, I don't know." she said, poring the last of the lemonade into a glass.

"But I do." the Captain said, taking the pitcher, setting it down, and kissing Maria fully.

* * *

Maria stood on the terrace that night, leaning against the stone railing. There was a slight breeze, it was warm and comfortable. She looked into the starry sky and smiled. Just by the moon was a single cloud. It had been there all day, just sitting there. It looked like it hadn't moved an inch.

She had just put the children to bed and was beginning to feel the events of the day turn into fatigue as she became more tired with each passing second.

Suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. Knowing who it was Maria allowed herself to lean back, resting her entire weight into her fiancée. She sighed.

Maria heard a deep laugh coming from the Captain, it sent flutters through her body. "Tired?" he asked. Maria nodded. Georg hugged her tighter.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. So warm, so safe. All to soon one of his hands removed itself from her waist, and went in-between the two as she felt the Captain searching for something in his pocket. She opened her eyes, and stepped forward slightly, allowing him to search more properly. He found what he was looking for quickly, and pulled it out of his jacket and held it front of Maria's face.

Maria had to squint slightly to make out the object. She nearly gasped when she saw that what he held in his hands was a small black box. Maria slowly reached out and grabbed it. Opening it, her eyes met the sight of a small, simple silver ring with a small diamond embedded on the top. With her mouth hanging open, she slowly turned, embarrassed because she probably resembled a fish.

Without speaking, Georg took the ring and placed it on her ring finger, never breaking eye contact with Maria.

"You didn't have to." Maria whispered, afraid of speaking to loud.

"I know, but I wanted to." the Captain whispered back.

"Oh Georg." Maria whispered, still unsure about using his first name. "But all I need is you."

The Captain smiled, lowering his head to hers and meeting their lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm glad to here it, love. But now everyone will know."

Maria smiled. She stood on her toes slightly, and met Georg's lips in another sweet kiss.

"Thank you." she whispered, unsure of what else to say.

The Captain laughed and Maria even gave a small giggle. "You're very welcome."

They shared another kiss before talking the night away.

* * *

**Baroness Elsa Schrader's villa in Vienna, Austria:**

"He did what?"

"You heard me, Ubel." Baroness Elsa Schrader said to her closest and dear friend, Ubel Eloy Kiel.

Ubel looked at her, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Let me get this straight. Georg called off his engagement to you and is now engaged to the governess who was looking after his children!"

"Yes." Elsa said calmly.

"Are they, oh how to say it." he paused. "Is the reason they are engaged because they are _in trouble_." he said, putting emphasis on the last two words, making his meaning very clear.

"No!" Elsa nearly shouted. "Oh, for heavens sake Ubel, she was going to be a nun. And Georg has more class than that."

"Yes, well, as you said she was going to be a nun. It's not everyday a nun falls in love now is it."

"If you had known her you would know that the life of a nun was not something for Maria. She really is a sweet girl." she paused. "She nearly ran from the house when I told her that she loved Georg and he her." she let out a small ironic laugh.

Ubel huffed.

"Honesly. Do you really think that a marriage between Georg and I would have lasted? He's really not the man for me. He has seven children who he's not about to send off to boarding school anytime soon."

"Yes, but the governess! If that's not disgrace to the upper class then I don't know what is!" Ubel cried. "Perhaps I can talk Georg out of it." he said after calming down a bit.

"You will do no such thing!" Elsa said, standing from the seat she was sitting in and following Ubel as he walked towards the front door of her villa.

"Oh, I will. I need to stop him before making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Those two are in love, which is more than you could ever ask for."

Ubel gave a bark of laughter.

"You know me all to well, Elsa dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have meeting with an old friend of mine in Salzburg." he said, grabbing his hat off a small hat stand.

"Ubel, don't you dare say a thing to Georg. Or Maria for that matter." Elsa said, nearly begging.

Ubel looked at his friend, and her pleeing face. He sighed, before quickly smiling once again. "Don't worry Elsa, I won't _say_ anything." he said, putting emphasis on the word 'say'. "Goodbye." with a tip of his hat, Ubel was off. Leaving the Baroness to pray that he wouldn't do anything rash.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go. What do you think? Not exactly the best, or longest chapter. But I really only had one reason for this chapter and the rest was just a filler.

**Megs:** lol…glad you like it so much. I'm sure you could write like this! I have confidence in you! Thanks for reviewing!

**MaryAnne:** Yes, this is only the beginning, but no worries I always ensure a happy ending! Glad you liked it and thanks for the compliments! Thanks for reviewing too!

**The Marauders3: **Glad you liked the whole Louisa thing. I'm also happy to know I captured their emotions good. Thanks for the review!

**Edelwyn:** I can't tell you thank enough for saying that my story is in same spirit with the movie. That truly means a lot. Thank you for the compliments about chapter 5. Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Gremlin313:** More twists coming up! Thanks for the review!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **Glad you liked those lines, I was hoping someone would find them funny…lol. And I'm clumsy too, I do what Maria did (slipping on the floor) all the time…lol. Falling UP stairs? How fun…lol…naw, you're not obsessed, you just notice the little things and I thank you…as you can see I've corrected the names in this chaper…Thank you!

**Fran330:** Glad you like everything and I'm glad you came across my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Well, I'm off…one more quick thing. A lot of you commented on the children's reaction to Maria marrying the Captain…(glad to know you liked it) but alas, the credit goes to real life. The real von Trapp children, although they liked Maria, were not happy about the engagement. I kinda wanted to pull reality into the story…but yeah…I'm rambling…and I must stop…

Until next time  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	7. Chapter Seven: The Pleasue Is All Mine

**Disclaimer:** A funny thing…I still don't own the Sound of Music…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Seven: The Pleasure Is All Mine**

Maria hastily walked down the street.

"Gretl, Marta, and Liesl went to the toy shop." she spoke aloud to no one in particular. "The boys are at the bike shop. And Louisa and Brigitta went to the book store." she finished. She had boxes upon boxes in her hands of things that she had gotten and bags were hanging off her arms. Everything was so piled up that she could barely see over the top of the highest box.

"Let's see. That's the florist's which means the book shop is just up the street. I'll get Louisa and Brigitta to help me." she mumbled feeling absolutely embarrassed that she was talking aloud to herself, carrying all that she had. She should have told the children to meet her somewhere, but in light of trying to get everything done quickly she had forgotten.

"Why do I have to be so- OH!" Maria's next thought was cut short as she ran into something rather solid and fell to the ground, the boxes and bags she carried covering the walk way. "Oh, I'm so sor-"

Deep laughter interrupted her sentence. "Don't apologize. It's my fault really. I should have seen you coming, allow me to help you up." Maria looked up as the voice spoke. Her eyes met the sight of a man. He was strongly built, with broad shoulders. He had a small goatee and deep chocolate eyes. He was holding out his hand to help Maria up. All she could do was nod and allow him to.

Once standing, Maria bent down and began to pick up the boxes. "I really am sorry, I just didn't see you coming." she said at the speed of light. Her face was flush red.

His booming laugh stopped her once again. "As I said before, it's alright." he said, helping Maria pick up all of her belongings.

"Thank you." Maria said, once everything was picked up. She held out her arms to take everything he was holding, but he shook his head.

"Were you going somewhere near by? Perhaps I can help you carry your things there, so you don't run into another unsuspecting man." he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to-"

"I insist."

"Well." Maria looked at the man. She didn't know why, but being around him made her uncomfortable. "Oh, alright. I was just going to the book shop." she said, pointing to the store tow buildings down.

Without saying anything else Maria and the man walked the length to shop. "I can take it from here. I'll have help in a minute." Maria said, once they stopped outside the store.

The man nodded, setting her things on the ground. "It was my pleasure, Fraulein." he said, "have a good day." and with the tip of his hat and a small bow he was gone.

Maria didn't have time to think for as soon as the man was gone, Brigitta and Louisa came out of the shop. "Who was that, Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta asked after seeing the two through the shop window.

"I don't know."

* * *

There was a knock on Georg's study, interrupting him from his peaceful reading. "Come in." he said, rather annoyed. He knew it wasn't Maria or the children back from town, he would have heard them no doubt.

"A visitor for you, Sir." Franz said, opening the door.

Georg sat up in his chair more, puzzled. "Send them in." Franz nodded and opened the door.

"Hello old friend." his visitor said, stepping into the room.

"Ubel!" Georg said, standing from his chair and walking over to shake hands with his friend. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"Come in, sit" Georg said, walking over to the conversation area of his study by the fire place. "Would you like a drink?" he asked as Ubel sat down.

"Water." Georg nodded and before anything else was said got two glasses of water.

Once Georg was sitting, conversation between the two started again. "Do tell to what I owe this visit?" Georg asked, having a feeling there was a motive behind his friend's visit.

"Come now Georg, do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" Ubel asked, taking a drink.

Georg raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Just a visit, I assure you. Tell me, how are the children?" the two began to talk like they had just seen each other yesterday.

* * *

"I must apologize for missing your party that you held for Elsa, I was rather busy." Ubel said, off handedly.

Georg froze. There it was. That's why he was here. He should have known that was the reason for Ubel's visit. His canceling of his engagement to Elsa and his one to Maria.

"Yes, it's quite alright."

"I was talking to Elsa just yesterday you know." Ubel said again, as if just to make simple conversation but something in his tone telling someone other wise.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she told me what happened." he paused briefly. "Between you and her and the governess."

"Ubel-"

Ubel held up his hand. "Allow me to congratulate you Georg!" he said, enthusiastically.

Georg looked questioningly at his friend.

"Come now Georg, don't give me that look. One can't choose who they fall in love with." there was something about the way he said it. "I truly am happy for you."

* * *

Maria and the children walked into the house. "Children, why don't you find Frau Schmidt and give her everything we got in town today." all seven nodded before running to find their house keeper.

"Oh Franz." Maria stated to the passing butler.

"Yes, Fraulein?" he always sounded so impatient.

"Where's the C---Georg?" she asked, quietly.

"In his study. An old friend he hadn't seen in a while came to visit him." with that being said he left.

"Lovely!" Maria called to him, indicating that she hadn't finished with their conversation. With a sigh Maria walked towards the sitting room.

"I really must say that I was surprised you're still talking to me." Maria heard the Captain say as she passed his study. "After all you're a dear friend of Elsa's and you are the one who introduced me to her." Maria had been so caught up in listening that she didn't notice her feet were beginning to drag her towards the study door. When she heard Georg's last statement Maria was filled was something she had never felt before…a bad feeling…perhaps jealousy?

A deep booming laugh came from what she assumed was Georg's visitor. Maria knew that laugh, she had heard it before, it had sounded like- "OW!" she screeched. Maria had been so caught up in eve's dropping that she hadn't noticed that she walked right into a small table.

Her hand flew to her mouth just as the study door opened.

"And here she is now." Georg laughed, coming out of the room. "Maria, allow me to introduce and old friend of mine. Ubel Eloy Kiel." as he finished talking the man Georg was referring to stepped completely out of Georg's study, causing Maria to gasp. It was him! The mysterious man she had run into in town!

"So this is the famous Maria." he said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it while bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you…again." he said, standing up from his bow and looking Maria in the eye, his deep chocolate eyes seeming to bare into her.

"Again?" Georg asked, puzzled.

"Yes. We ran into each other in town earlier." Ubel said and Maria nodded, she suddenly felt she needed to explain herself.

"I had sent the children to different stores so I could get everything I needed quickly. My arms were full of boxes and I couldn't see where I was going and we bumped into each other." she said quickly and in one breath. Ubel laughed and the Captain grinned.

"I'M HOME!" a voice came from the front door. All three people in the entrance hall turned to see Max walking through the front door, making an entrance as always. "Ubel?" he asked, walking down the steps and over to the group that was standing there.

"Max Detweiller. A pleasure as always." Ubel said, shaking Max's hand.

Max looked from a smirking Ubel to a uneasy looking Georg to and embarrassed Maria. He had a funny feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Max had never been a fan of Ubel Kiel. The man was rotten, well in his opinion anyways. There was just something about him. He couldn't place it, but there was. The two had never really gotten along. They pretended for they both had mutual friends. But still, there was something. So it was no surprise that Max didn't like the idea of sitting next to him that night at dinner.

The children talked excitedly and conversation was full at the table.

"Tell me, Ubel-"

"Yes Georg."

"-Where is it that you plan on staying?"

"A hotel in town." Ubel said.

"Nonsense. You shall stay here, I insist."

"I don't want to cause trouble Georg."

"No trouble at all, I shall have the room next to Max's set up for you."

Max twitched, and swore within himself. '_Damn'_ he thought.

Ubel looked at Georg and smirked, "_**If you insist, then I shall**._"

Maria didn't know why, and perhaps she never would, but something about the way Ubel had made his last statement sent chills down her spine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go, chapter seven. Not exactly the longest…but my chapters never really are. I think this is better than the last chapter though…let me know!

**MaryAnne: **Yes, rumors…what would we do without them? Lol…thanks for reviewing..

**Kelsea Scarlett: **lol…I'm slow at times too…but it happens to the best of us! You're so lucky that you've seen the Trapp children perform! Is Maria's book good? I wanna read it…I'll have to go the library…Glad you like my portrayal of Elsa….I always thought she was rather classy…well, thanks for reviewing!

**Edelwyn:** I agree…the last chapter wasn't the best…but as I said I only had one purpose for it…Glad you liked it and everything was portrayed well…thanks for the review!

**Megs:** LOL….I would say something on Ubel cause I don't wanna give anything away….tee hee…thanks bunches! Glad you like it!

Well, that's all for now!

Until next time

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	8. Chapter Eight: It Begins

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say I don't own the Sound of Music again? It really is depressing…

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't up sooner! I was trying to sort everything out with the plot…now onward we go!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Eight: It Begins**

Maria and Georg walked along the shore of the lake, arms linked together. The walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Maria looked ahead of her and saw the children and Ubel playing tag. It appeared that Gretl was it. She watched as Ubel purposely slowed her pace, and allowed Gretl to tag him. She could have sworn that just before he did so he looked her way and winked. Maria shook the thought from her head. Impossible.

He was quite a character, Ubel that is. Over the past week Georg, Max, Ubel, and herself talked after the children were asleep. He was different from what her first impression was of him, and that was a good thing. He seemed kind enough, and was pleasant to be around. But there was still something, something she couldn't place. Perhaps she got that idea from Max. Max didn't seem to like Ubel and vice versa. It seemed that they disagreed on everything. And an unsaid tension lingered in the air when the two came within five feet of each other. Maria's thoughts trailed to just the previous night, she had put the children to bed and was making her way to the sitting room.

_"Where's Ubel?" she heard Max ask._

_"He retired early." Georg replied, she could hear him poring drinks. Max snorted. "Something on your mind, Max?"_

_"Like you couldn't guess Georg." Max said, wearily. "You know I'm not fond of Ubel, and never have been."_

_"Yes Max, you've told me time and time again. And every time I ask you the same question. Why?" _

_Max sighed. "I don't know, but his presence is always bad news."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes, 'oh?' Think about it Georg. Whenever Ubel is around something bad happens. He's trouble. And it's only a matter-"_

_"Max-"_

_"Don't 'Max' me Georg." Max said. Maria decided to make her presence known then, before an argument broke out between the two._

"Maria?" Georg's voice brought Maria back to the present.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

Georg stopped walking, and looked at her. "I was wondering when you wanted the wedding to be." he said, quietly.

Maria looked at him, shocked. The wedding. She and Georg had been engaged a week and not once had they talked about the wedding. Maria hadn't even really thought about it. And now, so suddenly. Her stomach instantly became filled with butterflies. Well, it had to happen sooner or later.

"I-I don't know." she said. Georg could hear the nerves in her voice, and he gave a small laugh and stroked her cheek. She instantly calmed.

"I called the abbey this morning." he said.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "They said there's an opening in a month and a half."

Maria looked at him. A month and a half? Six weeks! She didn't know much about weddings, but knew they took a while to plan, and with Georg's place in society one could only imaging how long it would take.

"Don't worry." he continued on, as if reading her mind. "Frau Schmidt will help you." Maria seemed to let out a sigh. "I didn't give them a definite yes." he continued on, referring to the abbey. "I told them I would talk it over with you and give them an answer by tonight."

Maria looked at him. Truth be told, she was a little hurt that Georg hadn't talked to her about the wedding before calling the abbey, but it was the thought, right? Maria sighed, the wedding would happen no matter when it was, obviously, and what was the matter with it being in a month and a half? And the Lord knew she wanted to get married to Georg, more than anything.

Maria looked into Georg's eyes, which had been boring into her as she looked at the ground and thought. They were filled with love. Nerves vanished as she kept gazing at him. "Sounds perfect." she said, smiling. Georg hugged her tightly, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck and it caused to shiver. "I can't wait." he whispered into her neck. Maria smiled.

* * *

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Liesl said to her siblings. She and the rest of her siblings had just been told that their Father and Fraulein Maria were to be married in a month and a half. Despite the fact they didn't want their Father to be remarried, they were getting used to the idea. But hearing this new piece of news was making it all to real, and they seemed to be back at square one with how they felt about the situation. 

"So why couldn't it happen later?" Louisa asked.

There was silence. "We just have to get used to the idea, that's all." Friedrich said, sounding older and more mature than before. Liesl nodded.

"It's not like the situation is just going to go away. This-" she paused. "Really is happening."

* * *

Maria groaned as she felt a tugging at her sleeve, waking her from a peaceful sleep. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. She pulled the blankets higher over her head, to tired to do anything. 

"Fraulein, Fraulein! Get up!" the little voice of Gretl called, urgency clingy to her words.

Maria quickly sat up, and looked at the girl. "What is it Gretl?' she asked, worried.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" the little girl said, excitedly.

Maria let out a breath. "Oh Gretl!" she said, smiling grabbing the girl, hoisting her up on the bed and tickling her.

Gretl laughed a high pitched giggle. "Are you excited, darling?" Maria asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I'm going to be six!" Gretl said, nearly jumping up and down on Maria's bed. Maria laughed as she watched the little girl. For the past week all Grelt had been talking about was her party that she would be having. True, it wasn't a big party, just the family spending the day together and Gretl receiving presents, and then there was the cake! No, nothing special, but it was a party none the less.

By the time Maria snapped out of her thoughts Gretl was indeed jumping up and down on the bed. "Gretl, kindly please stop jumping on the bed." Maria said, firmly but kindly.

"But its so fun, Fraulein!" Gretl said, looking crest fallen but obliging to Maria's request none the less. Maria had to contain her laughter at the slight pout on Gretl's face. Thinking quickly Maria lunged at Gretl engulfing her in tickles once again.

Gretl was caught off guard put being small wrenched herself from Maria's grasp and ran from the room, giggling uncontrollably. Maria was quick to follow laughing. She saw Gretl turn out the door to her right. As Maria did the same she was suddenly stopped by Georg, who caught her by the shoulders right before the two collided.

"Wha-?" Maria asked out of breath. There was a giggle behind Georg and Maria could see little Gretl hiding behind her father.

The Captain laughed. "Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." Maria whispered, turning a bright shade of red. Georg laughed some more.

"Gretl," he said, turning to look at his daughter. "Why don't you go wake your brothers and sisters up. Tell them Father said so." he said, winking at his daughter. Gretl nodded enthusiastically and ran towards the other wing of the house.

Georg turned back to Maria. "Where you having fun, before I interrupted your game of tag?" he asked playfully.

Maria laughed, "Yes, I think I was. Until you rudely interrupted." she smiled. Georg leaned over and kissed her fully.

After breaking apart he looked at her. "Are you ready for our shopping trip today?" he asked.

Maria beamed. Georg had managed to get Max away from finding an entry for the festival and Ubel to watch the children as she and Georg went shopping for Gretl's birthday present. "Yes." she said excitedly.

Suddenly noise erupted from the other side of the house, signaling that the rest of the children were up.

* * *

Maria let the bright sun soak her skin. It felt so good to be out and about, somewhere other than the villa. Ever since she and Georg had decided on the wedding a week ago she was either playing games with the children or working on wedding plans. And the latter of the two didn't happen until the children were in bed or studying. She even had to set aside an hour in the middle of the day so she could plan. She had hardly been outside. And it felt good to finally be lost in the crowds of shopping people and not worry about the wedding. 

"So, where do we start?" Georg asked.

Maria pulled a small white piece of paper out of her pocket. It had a list of what Grelt wanted and beside each item was who would be giving it to her. "A dress from Liesl," she read off, "a teddy bear from Friedrich, a doll from Louisa, a toy bracelet from Kurt, a picture book from Brigitta, and another doll from Marta."

"And what have we decided on?" he asked, smiling at using the term 'we'. Maria smiled too.

"I don't know?" she said, stopping and looking at all the near by shops. She spun, taking each one in. She turned to the right, paused and gasped. "Georg, I've got it!" she said, excitedly, walking towards the store without another word, making Georg follow.

By the time he got to where she was, Maria was standing in front of a store window, like a little girl. "Her first bike." she said, pointing at a small bike in the window. She turned towards him beaming.

Georg laughed a little, and looked at the bike. It would be perfect. "A wonderful idea, darling."

* * *

They had been shopping all morning. They had gotten all the gifts, except for the bike, which would be picked up last. Georg and Maria were now sitting in a small café, eating lunch. Maria couldn't remember a time when she was more hungry. Shopping had never taken so much energy out of her. Perhaps it was the heat. Or perhaps it was because she had enjoyed it so much, being with Georg. 

Ever since their engagement the two had only the evenings to spend alone, and a lot of the time it was spent with Max and Ubel. Having a lone time happened as often as Maria didn't spend time with the children. Finally having it was like everything Maria had imagined.

"Ready to go, darling?" Georg asked, after sighing content.

_Not really_ Maria said to herself. She didn't want to go back to the stress of planning a wedding. "I suppose." she said, against her will.

Georg laughed. "I'll go pay and meet you outside." he said, standing and helping Maria out of her chair. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up their packages and heading outside as Georg went to pay at the front counter.

Maria went outside and shielded her eyes from the sun, at its highest point. She made her through the mass of tables that were outside and towards the street.

"There he is." a lady whispered to her friend just as Maria passed.

"Who?"

"Captain Georg von Trapp." Maria paused. She didn't mean to eves drop. But the tone of the lady's voice made her stop. She had a feeling that this lady wasn't going to be kind. And sure, Maria didn't want to hear anything bad about Georg, but she couldn't help but listen.

"Oh." the second lady at the table said. "Can you believe him?"

"Oh, I know!" she sounded like she was trying to whisper, but purposely not doing so. "Can you believe it?"

The second lady huffed. "Breaking off his engagement with Elsa."

Maria had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going, and she willed her legs to move. Begging them, but they wouldn't budge.

The first lady, who was wearing a purple hat, huffed this time. "And then getting engaged to his children's governess! The thought!"

Maria could feel her face growing hot, and her breath becoming shaky.

"Well," the second lady, with a scarf replied. "One can only imaging why." she said.

The purple hatted lady nodded. "And I thought a respected Captain would have more class than that." she paused briefly. "I hear the wedding is going to be in five weeks. Only proving my suspicions even more! Getting married soon to cover up any suspicious thoughts. It was a nice try."

Maria's hand immediately went to her stomach, how could they think such a thing!

"And the girl was going to be a nun too." the scarf lady, continued. "think of the sin!"

"Ha! Going to be a nun. She's more of a temptress if you ask me!"

Maria clutched a near by table for support, for if she didn't she was she that her knees would give out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tah dah! I suppose you could call this a cliff hanger…don't you just love em! I do! 

**Megslife: **You think you know? Do tell, perhaps your right! Thanks for reviewing!

**SweeetPassion:** Thanks!

**MaryAnne:** Yes, the best is yet to come!…sorry this update wasn't sooner like the last! Thanks!

**Gremlin313:** Glad you like Ubel, I'm quite fond of him myself…lol…thanks bunches!

**Edelwyn:** Your suspicions are growing! Something I always like to hear! Thank muchly!

**The Marauder 1 (ha): **lol…nice name change…Glad you like the Ubel idea…I was unsure if people would…thanks for reviewing!

**Imnotacommittee:** Thank you for the compliment about the children thing…and the Elsa portrayal. I like to think that she is a rather nice person with jealous tendencies. I was wondering about Ubel's reason….if they were reasonable enough, and thought that class is always a big topic. I know that your criticism is kindly meant, and I thank you for it. Everyone always needs a little helpful advice, I always say! Thank you again!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **Glad you liked all those little moments, their were my favorites from the last chapter as well. Like you I love Maria and try to be like her, who doesn't! lol. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I'll take your word and read the real Maria's book!

Well, I just want to let you all know that I probably won't be updating until after Christmas. As I work later today and all day tomorrow. But it will be soon!

**Have a wonderful, merry Holiday everyone! **

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	9. Chapter Nine: Nothing More

**Disclaimer: **As I opened my presents on Christmas I realized that I still don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Holiday! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I was watching musicals that my aunt were in….it was great…lol…anywho. After stalling and not updating for like what, four days, I decided it was time to get going again….so without further ado, chapter nine!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Nine: Nothing More**

"Oh, I agree!" the scarf lady rambled on. "But I suppose someone should have seen it coming."

Maria could feel her face growing hot and red as her eyes began to blur from watery tears.

"Oh? How so?"

Maria inched her hand to a near by chair, trying her best to pull it out from under the table for her to sit on while still supporting her weight on it so she wouldn't fall. She listened in horror as the scarf lady and purple hat lady gossiped on. _Someone should have seen it indeed!_ she mocked in her mind

"Well, I hear the girl is a beauty, and the Captain, let's not deny, is rather handsome. So it was only a matter of time-"

A loud bang interrupted the two ladies as Maria fell into the chair that she had been pulling out from underneath the table. Immediately the two gossipers jumped from their seats and over to Maria.

"My dear, are you alright?" the scarf lady said, placing her hand on Maria's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Maria snapped, pulling her shoulder from under the lady's cold grasp. Maria was shocked to hear the tone of her voice. She had never been filled with so much hatred in her life.

"Maria, darling, are you alright?" Georg said, rushing to where Maria was sitting, surrounded by her new "friends". He had seen her fall, and heard her snap at a Baroness, whom he recognized. As he looked at her, he couldn't remember a time he had seen Maria so full of anger and hurt. It was daunting, to say the least.

Maria turned her head and looked at her fiancée, face red and the beginning of tears trimming her eyes.

"Oh, hello Captain von Tr- CAPTAIN!"

"DARLING!" the scarf lady and the purple hat lady nearly yelled at the same time, realization dawning on their faces. The two looked from Maria to Georg to Maria to Georg and back again. Simultaneously their cheeks turned red and they began to back away.

"We're terribly sorry-"

"We'll just be going." they said, walking quickly from the restaurant just as their food arrived at the table.

"What in the-" Georg asked, watching the two disappear before looking at Maria. She had her head in her hands, and was breathing heavily, obviously trying to control tears.

Without saying anything else, Georg lifted Maria from the seat into a standing position. He situated his arm comfortably around her waist for support, picked up the shopping bags in the other hand, and walked himself and her to the car.

Once there, he opened the passenger door, quickly put Gretl's stuff in the back, then sat Maria in the seat with her legs sticking out of the car. He knelt down in front of her. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Maria?" he asked quietly, "What happened?"

She didn't say anything, just stared at her hands in her lap as a single tear dripped down her cheek, the only one escaping her control of not letting them fall.

"Maria." he said again, softly. He put his hand to her cheek and stroked the tear away, while lifting her head to look at him at the same time. "Maria?"

"Oh Georg!" she said, doubling over in tears, no longer able to control them. The Captain caught her in his arms and cradled her. They sat like that for a while until Maria's crying died down, somewhat. When her sobs weren't as bad, Georg pulled away and looked in her eyes, wiping away some tears.

"They think, they were saying that-that-that." she didn't want to continue on, the pure thought made her sick to her stomach. "that t-t-the only reason we're getttttttting mmmmmarried is because we-we-that-that-I-" she didn't say anything else, but her hand immediately went to her stomach again and Georg got the message.

Georg felt himself well with anger as he grabbed Maria's hands and pulled them into her lap, he squeezed them for support. He should have known. He should have second guessed it. Of course people were going to talk. But the thought had never even crossed him mind, all he had cared about was Maria and the children. And now, staring into her tear filled eyes, seeing the pain, he felt that he had caused it. It was all his fault.

"Oh, my darling Maria." he said, cupping her face with one hand. "I'm so sorry." his voice was quiet. He leaned his forehead against hers, getting as close to her as possible, needing to comfort her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "You could never do anything to hurt me." she said, clutching his hand.

They sat like that for a while. Complete silence. Neither one knowing what to say. Enjoying to feeling of being close.

"Can we get the bike and go home?" Maria asked, quietly, after a while.

"Of course."

* * *

Maria sat by the lake's edge, throwing rocks into its mysterious depths. She had retreated to her room when she and Georg got home, saying she was tired and needed a small nap. Though she didn't sleep, she just stared out the window of her room. She then went on to excusing herself from dinner early. The children had asked her what was wrong, she told them nothing and they didn't press the matter. She had a feeling Georg told them not to when she was 'napping'.

She didn't know why those lady's comments were bothering her so. All they had said were words, rumors that weren't true. But if two ladies were talking about these rumors so openly in public who knew what others were saying in the privacy of their own homes. But who would start such rumors? How could they think such things of a respectable sea captain, or of her. Sure they didn't know her but didn't people have faith anymore? Didn't people have faith in love? Real live true love?

It was her fault. If she hadn't come back that day, none of this would be happening.

She continued throwing rocks. With each one she threw she became more angry. Each one gaining more speed and becoming more imprecise. Soon she ran out of rocks. She held the last one in her hand before throwing it with an angry grunt. As she watched it fall she felt helpless and her shoulders slouched and her posture became small.

"Nice arm." a voice said from behind her, causing Maria to jump. She turned around to see Ubel standing next to a near by tree, leaning against it, his arms crossed at his chest. He was looking at her with a look of curiosity and wonderment.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you." Maria shrugged. "Georg told me what happened." he continued on.

"Oh?" her voice was quiet. She felt she didn't have the strength to speak.

"Yes." he paused for a moment. "You know, you should have expected it."

Maria stared at him, mouth agape. She could believe his bluntness. "E-excuse me?" was all she managed to get out.

He laughed. "My apologies. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly did you mean?" her voice was tired.

He sighed, shrugged, and sat down beside her. "I only meant that it was a matter of time before _rumors _like this did start. In a society like this where class is something of importance, especially to those of the upper class," Maria snorted. "People are going to talk. After all, he was going to be married to Elsa, and you a nun. What are people to think?"

"That we're in love." she said bitterly.

Ubel laughed lightly. "That would be the last thing that comes to mind." he paused and sighed again. "People will get over it soon enough I should think, they do you know."

Maria looked at him, in the week or so that he had been here Maria had never seen this side of Ubel before. He was always sarcastically funny, or serious. But never like this before. It was kind of nice.

She sighed and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly felt Ubel's arm around her in a comforting hug and the only thing she could do was lean into it as a single tear fell down her cheek.

A cough filled the silent night air after the two had been sitting like that for a while. Ubel, jumped away and stood, turning towards the disruption. "Ah, Georg. Good evening."

"Yes." he said, looking at Maria, who was looking at the ground.

"I was merely giving Maria my sympathy. Nothing more."

"Did I say it was anything more?" Georg asked, an edge in his voice, but not exactly angry.

"Of course not. If you'll excuse me I will be going to bed. Good night to both of you."

"Good night." Georg said, while Maria nodded.

Once Ubel was safely inside, Georg went up to Maria and sat by. She immediately threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his chest.

"What for?" he asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"For-" she looked towards the house to where Ubel had gone.

"Oh," he said. "There's no need to apologize for that." he said, tapping her on the nose, telling her it was alright for accepting sympathy from another man. For the first time in hours Maria smiled.

"I just don't understand it." she said, referring to what had happened earlier. "I mean, I do. But then-"

"I know." Georg said when her voice trailed off. "But we can't let what they say ruin anything. It doesn't matter to me. I know the truth, you know the truth, and the children know the truth. And that's all I care about."

Maria smiled at him. This was why she had fallen in love with him. "You're absolutely right." she said quietly.

* * *

Maria woke the next morning to the feeling of someone jumping on her bed. Knowing who it was she said: "Happy Birthday Gretl."before she even opened her eyes.

"Thank you Fraulein Maria!" the jumping stopped as she heard Gretl land on the ground with a thud. "I'm going to wake father up now!" Maria opened her eyes just in time to see little Gretl running out of her room towards the Captain's.

* * *

Gretl anxiously blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"What did you wish for Gretl?" Friedrich asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. Isn't that right Fraulein Maria?" Gretl replied, looking at Maria. Maria laughed.

"Quite right, dear." she said, winking at Friedrich who hid a laugh.

"Can I have my presents now?" Gretl asked as her father began to cut the cake.

"Don't you want cake?" he asked.

"Can I have them both?" she asked, confused at how her father didn't see that they could have both.

Georg chuckled at her confused look. "Both it is then!"

The room was soon filled with wrapping paper and gifts as Gretl carefully but quickly tore the paper off each present. She would look the present up and down, immediately decided that she loved it, and moved onto the next present. Only as a, now, six-year-old could do.

"Did you open all of them, Gretl?" Liesl asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"No, I don't think you have." their father said, who looked at Maria who smiled and he winked.

"I haven't?"

"No, darling, you haven't. There's still one more. You stay here and close your eyes while I go get it." he said before disappearing from the room.

Maria walked over to Grelt and put her hands over the young girls eyes. "Fraulein Maria, I can' see!" Grelt exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I know, dear. But you heard your father, eyes closed." Gretl giggled.

Liesl watched from her seat as Maria whispered something in Gretl's ear making Gretl fill with laughter. She looked from the joyous Gretl to the glowing Maria. She almost looked like a-

"Here we are!" Georg said, coming into the room.

"Ready Gretl?"

"YES!" she said, nearly jumping up and down in her seat. Maria removed her hands from Gretl's eyes and Gretl nearly yelled with joy.

"I got a bike!" she exclaimed rushing over to it. "Can you teach me how to ride it Fraulein Maria!"

"Is your cake finished?" Maria said, looking at Gretl's plate.

"Yes!"

"Then of course I can." Maria said, standing and taking Gretl's hand while pushing the bike in the other hand.

"You can come to, Father." Gretl said, just as the two reached the door. Georg laughed and followed.

Liesl noted how Gretl had gone directly to Maria for instructions on riding the bike. She didn't go to their Father, but to Maria. Liesl had gone directly to her mother when she first got a bike. It suddenly dawned on Liesl, Gretl must think of Maria as a mother. The little girl's memory of her birth mother could hardly be anything. But Maria was here, kind, loving, sweet, and a kind of support. A mother to a young girl who probably didn't remember having one. And Maria did seem to have that mother quality, and she embraced.

Liesl smiled, maybe in time the rest of her siblings could hold Maria in the same regard as Gretl did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I have now delayed five days as I started this yesterday night and finished it today. Lol…anyways…what did you think? Was Maria's reaction to the rumors an overreaction?

**Edelwyn: **yes, I do have my reasons about the children's reaction once again. But this chapter they changed slightly. Thank you for reviewing!

**I luv Julie Andrews: **Sorry this wasn't a quick update, but here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xx Holly xx:** Happy to know you like the story, it's good to have you reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Megslife:** Naw, you wouldn't look like a jackass. Ha, Gretl is like your niece…hope your not bruised to bad…lol. Good to know my portrayal of Maria is good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **It does stink to be woken up…lol. Glad you like my names for the rumor ladies. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sweet Passion: **Glad you like! Thanks for the review

**Amy: **Thank you muchly for the review!

**Fiddlesticks: **Glad you like the plot, thanks a lot!

**Myfairlady: **Glad to know Ubel is a good character…I'm rather fond of him…lol…thanks for reviewing!

**Writrfreak15: **Yes, typos. Me and my bad habit of not proofreading…lol. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

**TheMarauders3: **Glad to know you wanna see how all those things turn out….and no worries, in time they will! Thanks for the review!

**If I don't update before Saturday or Sunday (but I think I will):**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Until next time,

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	10. Chapter Ten: Strange

**Disclaimer: **As I watched Narnia (go see it!) I realized that I don't own The Sound of Music…sigh…

Wow, I can't believe this is already chapter ten!

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Ten: Strange**

"No." Maria flung the picture across the dining table. "No." another. "Nope. Definitely not. Never. No, no, no, no," picture after picture flew across the table.

"What about this one, Fraulein Maira?" Liesl asked, handing Maria a picture.

Maria looked at it, and shook her head. "OH! This is no use." she said, letting her head thump onto the table, she groaned.

"Don't worry Fraulein, I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress." Liesl said, comfortingly. She had agreed to help Maria pick out wedding dress. Truth be told, Liesl didn't mind it at all, it really wasn't that bad. It was quite fun, and she was learning a lot about Maria in the process. They had been at the three days now, ever since the day after Gretl's party. Maria was getting farther away from picking a dress the more they looked.

Maria snorted. "I don't think so Liesl. I'll be better off making my own dress." she said, not even lifting her head off the table.

Liesl gasped. "That's a wonderful idea, Fraulein!"

"What is?" Maria asked, raising her head off the table and look at the girl.

"Making your own dress."

"Liesl I was just joking-"

"That doesn't matter, you should!" Liesl cut her off just as Maria finished her sentence.

"I don't know, I'm really not that good."

"OH but you are! All those dresses you made when you first got her are wonderful! Not to mention the clothes that you made for us." Liesl said, excitedly.

Maria thought about it for a moment, eyeing the eager girl. It would be easier than picking one. She could get it just perfect, and she wouldn't have to make all those trips to the tailors, which she had been loathing. Making her own dress would be easier, more convenient and not to mention it would make the dress even more special.

"Alright, I think I will."

* * *

"These are beautiful Fraulein Maria!" Brigitta said, picking up a bundle of flowers in the florist shop, the next day.

"What do you think Louisa?" Brigitta asked, "for the tables."

Louisa eyed them. Shopping for flowers for a wedding wasn't exactly her idea of fun…actually, shopping wasn't her idea of fun. But Fraulein Maria seemed to make the experience not so painful. "I like em." was all she said.

"These Fraulein Maria."

"Those are beautiful girls, good choice."

They quickly went to work looking at every choice the store had to offer. Quickly picking out all the different types of flowers they needed for the wedding. Placing their order as the went along. "And last, but not least, my bouquet. What do you think they should be?" Maria asked the girls."

"You should pick them, Fraulein." Brigitta said, while Louisa nodded.

"Yes, but I would love your opinion." Maria said, watching as both of their faces grew smiles.

After a moment Louisa said one, clear answer. "Edelweiss."

* * *

"Well boys, let's here the answer." Maria said, walking into the dining room, the day after she and Louisa, and Brigitta picked out the flowers for the wedding.

"I think this selection would be the best choice for the main course, Fraulein." Friedrich said, holding out a card with a number of food items on it.

Maria scanned it.

"And I agree." Kurt said, wanting to put his two cents in.

Maria laughed. "Good choice boys, I knew I could count on you to pick out the food." the two boys beamed. "And what did you decide about the cake, Kurt."

Kurt was quick with his answer. "Chocolate, with a mousse filling and white frosting!" he said.

"Sounds delicious."

* * *

"Can we wear this material, Fraulein?" Marta asked from the dining room as she and Gretl picked out the material for the flower girl and maid of honor dress. Maria had decided on making those three dresses as well, allowing Marta and Gretl to choose the material. But making sure they wouldn't choose something the Maid of honor didn't like, even though the maid of honor didn't know she had that job, yet. Maria knew what she would like.

"It's beautiful girls." Maria said, surprised that the two hadn't picked something pink and frilly. "And you'll look beautiful in them, real ladies!" the two girls giggled.

* * *

"Liesl can I talk to you?" Maria asked as she walked out of Gretl and Marta's room, having just tucked them in.

Liesl was on her way to her own room to get ready for bed when she was stopped. "Of course, Fraulein."

Without another word, Maria led Liesl to her bedroom. Liesl sat on Maria's bed, as Maria shut the door, she turned towards the girl, looking shy.

Maria sat down next to Liesl. "I was wondering, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?' Maria asked quietly, knowing how Liesl (and the rest of the children) usually reacted when approached about the wedding. Even though they had all helped in planning it, Maria readied herself for disappointment.

"Really, Fraulein!" Excitement edged Liesl's voice.

Maria smiled. "Really, really."

Liesl enveloped Maria in a hug. "Of course!"

"Wonderful!" Maria said, beaming.

"This is so exciting!"

Maria laughed. "Yes, but now it's time you get to bed." she said, guiding Liesl to the door. Liesl hugged Maria again and went to her room, beaming.

"There you are." Georg's voice cause Maria to jumped. She turned to see him leaning on the wall next to her door.

Maria smiled at him. "Looking for me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"This." he said, before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

"Darling?" Georg asked, as he approached Maria the next morning. She was sitting on the terrace, reading a book as the children played tag below. She had a flimsy sun hat on, and she had to tilt her head just to see him. He laughed. "I'll be going to visit an old sea friend of mine who lives in Hallein. I haven't seen him in a while and he invited me for a visit. I'll be back shortly after dinner."

"Oh." her face fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes! Of course, and it's wonderful that you get to see your old friend again. But I was hoping to go into town today and get the material for my dress and the girls'. If I don't start them today they won't be finished in time."

"I can drive into town on my way."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I tell the children."

"Oh. No, the shop doesn't open until eleven."

"Allow me to help?" a voice from the door way said. Both turned to see Ubel standing there, walking towards them. "I'll be going into town in a little bit, I have business to attend to. I could drop you off at the shop and pick you up once I'm done." he said.

"Would you!" Maria asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ubel!"

"Yes, it appears to be all settled then." Georg said, eyeing Ubel who smiled at him. He shook his head. "Well, I should get going. I'll be back after dinner so don't wait." he said, bending and kissing Maria before going to tell the children that he would be gone for the day.

* * *

"Why don't we meet at that small café for lunch after your done?" Ubel said, as he pulled up on the street next to the fabric shop. Maria looked at him, a knot in her stomach. She didn't know what to say. She didn't really know Ubel, sure he was a friend of Georg's, but the only time she had really talked to him was when she had been sitting by the lake last week. She had a feeling it would be awkward. And what would Georg think? But then again, he was a friend of Georg's which means she would be seeing a lot of him after she and Georg got married, so she should get to know him, shouldn't she?

"Its nearly lunch time now, and by the time I'm done I'll be starved, and I'm sure you'll be too."

He had a point. "Well, oh, alright." she said. He smiled and she stepped out of the car.

"I'll meet you there in a half hour?"

"Sure, I shouldn't take longer than that." with a nod Ubel drove off.

Maria walked into the shop and quickly told the man at the desk what she was here for. She waited while he retrieved the material. He then asked how much of each kind, and she told him. Within twenty minutes the material she needed for four dresses was packed tightly under her arm as she crossed the street and made her way towards the café.

She saw Ubel sitting at a table outside, waiting for her. "Mind if I put these in the car?" she asked, referring to the material.

"Not at all." they put the material away and before long they were sitting down, looking at the menus.

* * *

"You play the piano!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yes."

"And you've lived at the house for three weeks and you haven't said anything about it?"

"Well no, I didn't want to ruin all of your beautiful voices with my playing." he said sarcastically.

Maria laughed. "Still. You have to play with us the next time we all sing." she paused. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five. My mother felt it was good for me, I on the other hand didn't." he paused and changed is voice so it was higher and squeakier "'You'll thank me someday, boy. Men who play the piano go far!' she used to say to me."

Maria laughed. She didn't know that talking to anyone, other then Georg, could be this easy. Ubel was funny, kind, and very, very easy to talk to. Maria saw herself becoming good friends with him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Ubel, but I was wondering how long you'll be staying at the house." Maria said, sounding very truthful when she said she didn't mean to be rude.

Ubel appeared to think a moment. "I think I'll stay until the _wedding_ if it's alright with Georg...and you.

Maria smiled. "It's alright with me, and I'm sure it will be fine with Georg."

And there were four weeks left until the wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it! Chapter ten! Sorry if this isn't long enough but I'm rather tired and I wanted to post something before tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be posting within the next couple of days. School starts Monday and I have homework to do.

Usually I thank you all personally, but I really I'm tired and I do need to get rest. I have to get up early tomorrow. So here's one big thanks:

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for taking time out of your lives to read my story. I truly appreciate it.**

Until next time friends,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Matter of Trust

**Disclaimer: **As the new year roles around I still don't own The Sound of Music…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Eleven: **

Three days later Maria walked into Georg's study. The day was warm and bright, and just beginning. Georg sat at his desk reading the paper. He didn't seem to hear her come in, his face was focused on the print, his brow furrowed. She walked up behind him, her heels clicking on the floor, he didn't move. She could tell he was tense. Without startling him, she slipped her arm around his chest, hugging him from behind. As they made contact Georg immediately relaxed, just the slightest touch from his love was enough to make him calm down.

"Something wrong?" she asked, grabbing an empty chair and pulling it next to his.

"I'm afraid so." His voice was bitter. Maria placed her small hand on top of his larger one.

"What?"

"The Anchluss." Maria's grip tightened on his hand as he spoke the word. "It's coming nearer." He continued on. Maria sighed, a sudden thought coming to her that made her shudder.

"Georg?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you-well-do you think that if it does happen that _they'll_ invite you to join their army?" she said, looking at their entwined hands. It would be more of a request than an invitation.

He sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Maria felt her blood turn cold.

"I would never join them you know." he said, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind about that." they laughed. "What will we do if that happens?"

Georg looked at her. He knew exactly what they would do, but he didn't want to worry her any more than she already was, with the wedding coming and everything. "We will deal with that when the time comes." he said, placing a tap on her nose. She laughed.

"I better go wake the children." she said, standing."

"Maria." he called, grabbing her wrist before she was entirely out of reach. "If the Anchluss does happen and I am offered a position in their navy.." his voice trailed. "What ever we have to do. You would trust me? Wouldn't you?" he asked, quietly.

Maria gave him a small smile, yet it was full of love. She bent down and kissed him, pulling away only inches so she could look him in the eye she said: "I would trust you with my life." She stoked the side of his face, kissed him again, and went to wake the children.

* * *

The invitations were sent out the next day, and an announcement was made in the paper. And these two things certainly did not stop the rumors from flying throughout the town. When Maria had caught wind of another wave of rumors she nearly broke down again….nearly. She had kept herself composed, but she was filled with anger.

However, Georg was there to make the anger go away. "They are only rumors, nothing more." he would whisper into her ear, calming her immediately.

* * *

Maria walked into Georg's study a day after the invitations had been sent. "Darling, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk. We've hardly had time alone." she said. And she was right. With the wedding plans Maria was always occupied, for she was either doing that or with the children. When she and Georg did talk it was with others around, like Max and Ubel as the four talked after the children were in bed. And Georg always seemed to be busy himself, planning stuff for the wedding or meeting old friends who came into town, or making phone calls. But it had been so long since she had been able to talk to Georg alone. And she longed for that alone time. She knew it would help take the stress away. She longed for the feeling of his hand holding hers, or his arm around her waist.

Georg looked up from the telegram he had been reading, "That's a wonderful idea, Darling." he said, standing and putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room and towards the back doors. When they were half way to the doors the phone rang. Maria stopped, waiting for Georg to go answer it.

"Let someone else get it." he said, making her beam. Perhaps he needed her just as she needed him. When they reached the doors Franz came into the entrance hall.

"The phone is for you, Sir." he said. "The man on the other end wouldn't give me his name, but says it's of the utmost importance that he speaks to you." as the butler spoke Georg's face filled with understanding. Apparently he knew exactly who the man on the other line was.

"I have to take this, darling. I'm sorry." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." and with that he disappeared into his study, closing the door and locking it.

If Maria hadn't been living in a convent for the past couple of years a string of very strong profanity would have flowed from her mouth at that very moment. She hated that phone. It always seemed to be ringing, pulling Georg away. It was either and old friend calling or some nameless man!

There was a laugh to her right. "Welcome to the life of living with a Sea Captain." Ubel said, stepping out of the sitting room.

Maria sighed. Ubel had a way of knowing what she was thinking, whether it was because they had become friends, or because he was good at reading people, or because she wore her heart on her sleeve, Maria didn't know. She sighed.

"I'll take you up on that offer for a walk if you'd like." Ubel said. Maria looked at him, when Georg couldn't cheer her up, Ubel could.

"Alright, why not."

* * *

In the four days since they had gone to town together Maria and Ubel had become very good friends. Maria had never had a friend like this before in her life, save for one person: George (and no one could top him, of course). But Ubel was a dear friend. He was different that was for sure, he was calm and composed yet there was an edge that she couldn't quite place.

Ubel walked with his hands in his evening coat pocket, and Maria with hers behind her back. She said something made him howl with laughter. He had a peculiar laugh, it was almost like a coyote, wild and free and somewhat mysterious. Once he quieted down he became serious. "You know, Georg is a lucky man to have found you."

Maria blushed. "Oh, I mean it." he continued on. "Your charming, sweet, kind, you have a beautiful voice. So full of life. Just the slightest bit cute." he said, pinching her cheek as his voice got squeaky. She laughed despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach and the blush on her cheeks. "Very lucky man indeed. I wish someone like you would graciously cross my path." he said, sincerity in his voice.

Maria's tension eased. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure someone will. And a lucky girl she'll be. I'm sure you would make her a wonderful husband."

Ubel laughed. "Me? Married? Highly unlikely."

"I don't think so."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "There's someone out there for everyone."

"Your insane."

Maria laughed. "I can see it now. Tons of little Ubels running around." she said, running her fingers in the air, like little people, making both of them laugh.

* * *

Georg watched the scene below him from the terrace. Maria's laughter filled the night air before she moved her fingers in the air, and then they both laughed. His face fell. Something about the scene of them walking along the lake coming towards the terrace made his insides boil. And this wasn't the first time he had seen them talking in the past few days.

"Hello Darling!" Maria said as she and Ubel came up the terrace, noticing him.

"Hello."

Ubel looked at Georg and his smile seemed to grow. "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired. Goodnight to both of you." with a nod he was gone.

"Did you have a good walk?" Georg asked.

Maria looked at him. There was an edge to his voice, something that had never been there before. "Yes, I suppose."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. You and Ubel have become close, haven't you?" he turned her back to her, looking out at the lake and leaning on the stone railing.

Maria felt like she had a spot light on her and she was being interrogated by the police. Or worse, she was a prisoner of war and the Captain of the ship were she was being held was interrogating her. "You could say that. He's become a good friend of mine. He's ver-" realization dawned on Maria. "Are you jealous?" she asked, slight amusement in her voice. He didn't answer. She stepped up behind him, and tried to peer over his shoulder and meet his eyes, but he kept turning.

She stood next to him, and forced herself in front of him. "Georg, are you?" she asked, touching his cheek to her palm.

He sighed. "And if I am?"

Maria giggled slightly. "Then I ask why?"

"You spend so much time with him, and a lot of the time your alone." Maria's eyebrows raised. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just."

"Georg, I love you more than anything in this world, more than life it's self." she smiled and stroked his cheek again. "And nothing in this world is ever going to change that." Georg leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. No, I think I'm glad your jealous."

"Oh?" he had never heard that one before.

"It means you truly do care for me."

Georg laughed and kissed her again, "I still want you to be careful."

"Careful?"

He sighed. "Maria. I've known Ubel for a long time, he was a one of my charges on a ship. He is, is like Max in a way."

Maria laughed. "And."

"You know Max and how he is when it comes to finding a new talent to exploit." Maria nodded. "Well, Ubel is that way as well. Except with," he paused not exactly sure how to explain this. "except with woman."

Maria giggled. That's why Ubel didn't see himself getting married. "Oh, I see."

"Just promise me you'll watch yourself around him."

Maria laughed again. "I've already told you darling, you needn't worry. I love you and always will." she kissed him.

* * *

Georg lay awake that night. Staring at his ceiling. Maria had made him feel better about her time with Ubel, but he was still uneasy. Ubel was younger than he, but still older than Maria, by about seven years. And Georg knew that ladies found him attractive. He completely trusted Maria, but Ubel that was another story. He was tricky and when he was up to something his eyes held a certain glow. And that glow seemed to have a permanent spot as of late.

But Maria would never betray Georg, no, she loved him and always would.

And there was three weeks and three days until the wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thought I would bring in the new year with another chapter!

**I luv Julie Andrews: **Glad you like it so much! Thanks bunches!

**Megslife: **Glad Ubel is kinda of growing on you! Lol..thanks a lot!

**Cremated affection: **Perhaps your right…tee hee…thanks a lot!

**Writrfreak15: **lol…thanks for understanding. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Marauders3: **Perhaps your right about Ubel, and your right…I do know what's going on…lol. You really think they're in character? I tend to think they aren't…and thanks for the compliment! And the review!

Well everyone, I was successful in not doing any homework today, so I will be spending tomorrow doing just that. Joy!

I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Stay safe! I'll update again next year!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	12. Chapter Twelve: On the Town

**Disclaimer: **As I blocked out my classes the first day back to school I realized I don't own The Sound of Music…

This chapter is going to be short….really short…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twelve: On the Town**

Maria sat comfortably in the restaurant she and Georg were in. The lights on the ceiling were low, and the only light seemed to come from the candles on the many tables. The walls were painted a deep earthy tones, with the table cloths being a deep blood red. The delicious smells of the many dishes molded into one and filled the place, giving off the most scrumptious smell imaginable. Maria breathed deeply, it was the most romantic place she had ever been.

"Do you like it?" Georg asked from his spot next to her in the booth they occupied.

"Very much." she whispered, afraid of speaking to loud and ruining the atmosphere. "It's so beautiful."

Georg nodded. "Though I don't remember it being nearly as wonderful as it is with you." he whispered into her ear.

Maria smiled and blushed, placing her hand on top of Georg's which was situated on the table. "Thank you for taking me." she said. And she meant it. Georg had suggested that they go on a date that morning. Maria didn't even have to think twice, for it would be her first true outing as a couple with Georg.

* * *

They talked. About everything and anything.

"Maria?"

"Hm?" she replied, as she chewed her food.

"What did you think a Sea Captain looked like?"

Maria nearly choked on her food with laughter. Once she downed the food and took a sip of water to calm herself she turned towards her fiancée. "Might I say that that came out of no where."

"I was thinking and just remember that I have always been curious as to what you had thought." he said, shrugging. "So?"

"I don't think you want to know." she said, laughing.

"Yes I do."

"Mm, no I don't think you'll like the answer."

"Please?" he asked, like a child.

She laughed. "Well, if you really want to know." she paused. "Like Franz." she said quickly.

It took a minute for the Captain to register what she had said, she had said it so fast. When he did his face went from a look of shock to horror to humor and he began to join in Maria's laughter. Watching his face Maria was having a hard time keeping her giggle to a respectable level.

"I even thought that he was you when I first arrived." she said, giggling even more.

"Well, I'm glad that you think I don't look like one." he said, smiling.

"And what did you think a governess looked like?" she asked after calming a little.

Georg smiled and leaned in closer to her. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered. The last thing he saw was the shy blush and smile on Maria's face before he kissed her.

* * *

Their food came, they ate and talked. And the plates vanished. Maria sipped her wine, and her face cringed a little. She had never really liked the taste of wine, and she didn't think she ever would. But it was ok, in the tiniest sips.

"Maria?"

"Yes, Georg?"

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Georg nodded, reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her before placing his arm on the seat behind her head. Maria looked at him quizzically before opening the blank envelope. Inside she pulled out two long pieces of paper and gasped. They were two tickets to Paris.

"Georg!" she said, excitedly.

"Like it?"

"Well, I -yes! But," she paused, and blushed slightly. "What are they for?"

Georg laughed, leaned in a kissed her. "The honeymoon, darling." Maria blushed even more. How could she have not thought otherwise? "And we'll be there for just over a month."

"A month! In Paris! Oh Georg!" she threw her arms around him.

"I remembered you saying that you had never been there and always dreamed of going." Maria beamed, it truly was one of her dreams to go to Paris. And now she would be there for a month, and with Georg the whole time.

"I can't imagine a better way of my first time in Paris then with you." she said quietly and full of meaning.

"And I'm glad I can be there to show you everything you want."

* * *

They walked around the town. Maria's hand holding onto Georg's arm where his forearm met his upper arm. The night was bright and full of starts. Maria wore the dress she had when Georg had proposed to her, and she shivered when a breeze blew by. She instantly stood closer to Georg, absorbing his warmth.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No, not really." she said. Just being next to him was able to warm her for the years to come.

"Can you imagine!" they heard someone say as they walked up on another couple enjoying the night.

"No, dear, I can't. He's, after all, a respectable Sea Captain and she's _just_ the governess." the man said as they passed the couple.

As she heard the words Maria's hands clutched into fists, despite the fact that one of them was holding Georg's arm. Georg swore his arm broke. The hateful rumors no longer cause Maria pain, but enraged her thoroughly.

"If I didn't have more self control, I would walk right back there-" Maria said, anger cutting off her words.

"Your self control didn't seem to stop you the day you and the children fell into the lake." Georg whispered, trying to contain his laughter as he did so.

Maria looked at him and blushed before laughing with him as well. "Well, sometimes I guess my temper does get the best of me."

"And I'm glad it does, or we probably wouldn't be standing here right now." he said, stopping their walk, and looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, I dunno. I think, in some way or another, we still would be." she said, smiling. Georg met her smile with his and kissed her fully.

And there was three weeks until the wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Told you it would be short. It's exactly two pages. But I'm going right on to write the next chapter after I post this, cause I really want to get to it. You may be wondering why I didn't make the two chapters one and that's because I want, and I guess need, them to be differentiated. You'll see. So of I go! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Things That Happen

**Disclaimer: **As I realize that 13 is an unlucky number I realize that I still don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Thirteen: Things That Happen**

There was two weeks and one day until the wedding.

In the last six days the last minute wedding plans began as the wedding began to come together. Because of it Maria was being driven to near insanity. First the children needed tending too, and thankfully Liesl saw that she needed help and would take her siblings to play whenever possible. Then there was all the responses to the invitations: people saying they were coming, people saying they weren't. Letting the caterers and florist no when everything needed to be done and ready by. And then there was the phone.

That blasted phone. It seemed to ring none stop. If the call wasn't for her about the wedding; it was for Georg, about the wedding or a call from some man (who Georg refused to tell her about). It had been just yesterday evening when Maria had tried, once again, to find out who the man was, for he constantly called.

_"Who was that, darling?" she said, walking into Georg's study as he hung up the phone._

_"Hm, oh just a friend."_

_'The one that keeps calling?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What's his name?"_

_Georg shook his head, more to himself than her. "Are the children in bed?"_

Truth be told, Maria didn't even know if it was a man. For all she knew it could be a woman. But what difference did it make? The phone was still ringing and the result was a constant ring in Maria's mind. She would kill that phone before the wedding was over with.

She needed air. Fresh air. And not just the kind you got from walking onto the back terrace. She needed mountain air. And she knew just how to cure that hunger.

"Children!" she called, bounding into the ball room, where they were playing with the puppet show.

"Yes, Fraulein?" they enquired simultaneously.

"How would you like to go on a picnic?"

"YES!"

"Wonderful!"

"Of course!"

Maria smiled at their blatant enthusiasm. "Good, you get yourselves ready and I'll go find your father." she said. The children ran past her, eager to go on the trip.

Maria went to Georg's study, but he wasn't there. She checked outside, he wasn't there either. She searched all the other rooms she could imagine him being on an afternoon and found him no where. There was only one place she hadn't looked: his bedroom. He cheeks flushed at the thought, she had never been there before. But looking for him couldn't hurt.

Quickly she walked up the stairs and towards his room. Just as she was about to reach his door, Frau Schmidt came out of a room. Maria sighed in relief. Imagine if Georg had been in his room and someone had seen them walking out of it together, only fuel for more rumors. She shrugged the thought off.

"Frau Schmidt?"

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"I was wondering, have you seen the Captain anywhere?" Maria still felt uncomfortable using Georg's name to address him when she talked to the old house keeper.

"He left for town shortly after lunch-" Maria's face fell. _Why didn't he tell me?_ "-and said he would be back before dinner."

Maria nodded, "Thank you." she left to get the children.

Why hadn't he told her that he was leaving? Sure, they weren't joined at the hip, and he could go where he pleased, but it would have been nice to know that he was leaving. In the past six days, ever since their date, Maria felt herself growing away from Georg. They hardly had alone time, and barely talked. It frightened her. And now this, going into town without him telling her.

She put on a smile as she saw the children at the foot of the stairs, waiting by the door.

"Where's father?" Friedrich asked.

"Your father won't be joining us today."

"Why?"

"Is he sick?"

"No, he's in town at the moment."

Liesl opened her mouth the say something, but then closed it.

"Come on, lets not waist another moment, we've got a mountain to climb!" Maria said, taking her hat from Brigitta and ushering the children outside.

* * *

"Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked as she approached Maria who was the only one sitting on the blanket while the rest of her siblings played tag.

"Yes, Liesl?"

"Did Father tell you he was going into town?" Liesl asked, quietly.

Maria looked at her, startled. That girl was far to observant and could put two and two together faster than lighting. "Yes, he did. Why do you ask?" Maria lied.

"Well, then why did you go looking for him to ask him to join in on the picnic if you knew he was gone?"

"Oh, you know me Liesl. Always forgetting things. The excitement of getting up here just clouded my mind!" she said brightly.

Liesl looked at her governess and laughed a little, "That's true."

Maria laughed. "Now, it looks like Grelt could use some help being it, why don't we go to the rescue." Maria said. Liesl helped Maria stand and the two ran towards the rest of the group.

* * *

Maria looked at the clock on the wall. Dinner had just begun. Georg was no where in sight. _He'll be home before dinner_. Frau Schmidt's words rang in Maria's ears.

"Fraulein, I thought you said Father would be home before dinner. Do you think he's alright?" Louisa asked.

"Did I?" she said, thinking of something to cover up Georg's missing persona. "I'm sorry children, I meant after dinner." she hoped they would believe her. They looked convinced enough, but still uneasy. "Hold hands please." the children obliged and they thanked the Lord.

* * *

Maria walked down the stairs after putting the children too bed, just as the front door closed. She stopped in her walk to see Georg coming in and taking off his coat.

"Georg!" she nearly yelled, going down the stairs two at a time and grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"Hello, darling."

"You said you'd be home before dinner. And it's well passed that time now!" she said, calmly but with a clear edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it took longer than expected."

"And you couldn't call to tell us you were going to be late?"

"I couldn't get away to use a phone."

"What couldn't you get away from?"

"It's nothing."

Maria couldn't believe him! "Georg, what's going on? And why didn't you tell me you were going into town! Then you don't call to say you would be later than expected. I was worried sick! Not to mention the worry of the children. I had to lie to them to ensure them everything was ok. I don't lie, Georg."

Georg winced. He had only seen Maria like this once before. It was when she and the children had fallen into the lake. He was surprised that she had become this angry so fast. But then again, her temper did come on quickly, and there was the stress of the wedding to add to it, not to mention he had been keeping things secret from her for quite some time.

"I didn't tell you I was going into town because you were on the phone at the time and I didn't want to disturb."

"You should have. It would have been better than worrying about you!"

"You're right, I made a mistake. Forgive me." he said, kissing her forehead.

She didn't move. She wanted answers. "And what was this thing that you couldn't get away from?"

"Just a meeting with a friend."

"Who?"

"It's not important."

There he went again! "Yes, it is Georg! I don't understand this. You're keeping something from me. I'm not saying you have to tell me everything about you and your life and seek permission from me, but honestly. You get phone calls from someone constantly! And you're always going into town to see this person!" a thought suddenly hit Maria, but no. He would never do that to her. Never. Her voice got smaller, "It's as if your-your havin-" she stopped there for she felt stupid for even saying it. No, he would never do that.

"Oh God Maria no!" he said, taking her by the elbows and rubbing her arms. "I would never even consider doing that."

She sighed, "then what has been going on that you have had to keep a secret about?"

Georg sighed. "I suppose I should have told you from the beginning."

"Georg?"

"It has to do with what we'll do if the Anchluss happens and I'm offered a spot in their navy."

Maria sighed, but she was a little hurt. Why hadn't he come to her for help with this? "And that would be?"

"And that would be?"

"Leave the country." he said simply and Maria asked.

"But to where? And when?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, I don't want to worry you with anything more than you have to at the moment." he said, referring to the wedding.

Maria felt something well inside her. "Georg! This is something I'm going to worry about whether I'm planning a wedding or not! Escaping the country isn't exactly a bowl full of cherries!" she said, whispering loudly.

"Maria-"

_RING! RING! RING!_ The phone rang.

Georg could have sworn he heard Maria saw something a long the lines of "Damn phone." but he shook his head at the thought, she would never say something like that.

The ringing stopped, and Franz entered the room. "The phone is for you sir. They, once again, wouldn't give me their name."

"Tell him I'm busy." Georg said, not taking his eyes off of Maria.

"He's says it's a matter of urgency, Sir."

Georg sighed. "Take the call." Maria said, "He probably knows more of the matter than I do. I'll be outside." with that she turned and walked towards the back terrace.

Georg shook his head as regret swelled in his body before going to take the call.

* * *

Maria walked to the Gazebo, kicking the ground as she did. She was probably overreacting, in fact, she knew she was overreacting. But she couldn't help it. She was tired, and she wanted the truth. Maria wasn't one for false pretenses.

She hated letting her emotions get the best of her. She sat on the bench in the Gazebo and sighed.

There was a deep laughed from the entrance to the Gazebo. Maria looked to see Ubel standing in the door way. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"How did you kno-"

"Arguing voices, no matter how quiet, travel far in a quiet house." Maria sighed. "May I?" Ubel asked, gesturing to the spot next to Maria.

She nodded and he sat. In the past six days her lack of communication with Georg had been filled with Ubel. Where she and Geord used to walk and talk or sit and converse was now done so with Ubel. Bringing the two of them to be better friends.

"May I ask the problem?"

"Oh, just a silly little fight. Rather childish really." she said, laughing at the irony.

They were silent. "I can't imagine someone who was going to become a nun with a temper like yours." she looked at him, shocked by what he said. "Oh, I heard the tone of your voice. Hardly one a nun uses." he was joking in the slightest way.

"That's why I never fit in at the abbey."

"Ah, that would explain it." he paused. "Might I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you didn't fit in at the abbey, why did you join in the first place?"

Maria laughed. "Well, before I entered the abbey I was really more of an atheist." Ubel raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I speak the truth." she said, making them laugh. "Anyways, one day I was walking by the abbey. I had always seen the sisters singing in the garden, and was compelled to see what it was like. While I was there a priest, somehow, convinced me to do a confession." she paused. "well, I was in there for hours. Three or four I think."

"Four hours?"

Maria nodded. "And I cam out feeling a million times better about everything. And I thought, if God could make me feel better in just a few hours imagine what he could do in a life time, so I joined the abbey."

Ubel laughed, "And you never fit in."

"No, so the Reverend Mother sent me here. And I believe you know the rest of the story."

"Oh, yes. Georg opened your world to a life beyond the abbey." he said, mimicking a gossiping girl.

Maria laughed. "More or less, yes."

Suddenly, Ubel turned serious. "Tell me, Maria, do you think now that Georg has shown you what lies beyond the life at the abbey you could love anyone else?" his voice was quiet.

Maria turned to him, shocked at what he had said. "What?" she was taken aback.. As she looked at him, staring deeply at her, she realized for the first time just how close he was.

"You heard me."

"Ubel, I-"

"Do you think you could ever love someone besides Georg. Someone younger, someone smarter, trustworthy-someone like me?" he was steadily moving closer to her.

"Ubel, what do you think-" her back hit the gazebo glass, she was trapped.

"I'm not a retired Sea Captain Maria, I'm always there to be yours." he was moving so close.

Maria never knew Ubel had that many freckles on his nose-

* * *

Georg walked towards the gazebo where he knew Maria would be. He should have known that not telling her about the plans to leave the country would only lead to disaster. He knew she had wanted to help, he had seen it in her eyes when she was questioning him just minutes before. Why hadn't he told her? To protect her no doubt. He shook his head. How could he have been so stupid?

Just as he was about to reach the Gazebo Georg saw that Maria's silhouette was not the only one sitting in it. No, Ubel's was there as well, there was no mistaking that. But what bothered Georg most was how close they were sitting, to close. Anger welled in him. He was about to take a step forward, and give Ubel a piece of his mind when the unthinkable happened. They kissed. Georg felt his entire body freeze. They were kissing, and she didn't pull away. She didn't even pull away.

Without another glance Georg walked inside.

It took a while for Maria to realize what was happening. She was being kissed, but these cold lips were not the warm ones of Georgs. Reality hit, and she pushed Ubel away, standing and slapping him across the face.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Maria, please-" he was begging. "I can give you a life Georg couldn't."

"You know how strongly I feel for Georg-"

"But look at the attention he's given you in the last week. I'm giving you more attention this moment than he has in six days! Imagine what I could give in a life!" he said, slightly quoting her words of a minute before.

He took her elbows and kissed her again. Maria pushed away harder this time, and slapped him with all her might. Her hand throbbed and there was a healthy red mark on Ubel's cheek.

"Don't ever touch me again." she said, shock covering the anger he felt. "And I think it wise for you to leave. Tomorrow, if possible." she turned and left towards the house, without a sorry. After what he pulled, he didn't deserve one.

Ubel rubbed his cheek and watched her leave, a big smirk filling his face.

* * *

Georg sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. She hadn't pulled away! He should have known something like this would happen. The two had become very close in Ubel's time at the house. But this was his, Georg's, Maria! She would never do a thing like that! But she had…she didn't even pull away.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, grumpily. He looked to see Maria come in a close the door behind her.

"Georg,"

"Yes?" his voice was short.

"I need to talk to you about Ubel." she said, her voice was shaking. She walked over to him, and was standing right by him. Her body was shaking as well.

"Talking isn't necessary, I saw all I need to know." he said grimly.

"You did?" he nodded, and Maria's stomach seemed to release the knots it held. "Then what are you going to do? Tell him to leave?" she asked, she started pacing slightly.

Georg looked at her, she was completely leaving herself out of this, as if she had done nothing. "What do you think should be done with both of y-"

"Both of us?" she stopped pacing, and was staring at him, eyes wide. He nodded. She looked at him quizzically. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"More than enough."

"Which was what, Georg!"

"I saw you kissing him" anger was beginning to fill his words.

"He kissed me-"

"That doesn't stop the fact that you kissed him back!"

"Kissed him back!" she paused. "How much did you see?" her voice was dangerously calm.

"I saw him kiss you, _you not do anything about it_, then I came in here."

"Well, if you would have stayed any longer then you would have seen me push him away and slap him! Twice, after he tried his feat again!"

Georg huffed. "How do I know this isn't the first time something like this has happened? How am I to be so sure that this has been going on longer?"

Maria was at a loss of words. How could he possible think that? "Georg," she kneeled before him, taking his hands in hers. "I love you more than anything, you know that! I would never dream of kissing another man!" he huffed again. "don't you believe me, my love?"

Georg sighed, took his hands from hers and rubbed his tired eyes, with his palms. "I don't know what to believe anymore." he said, quietly.

Maria stood, looking at him in shock, and backed away a few steps. How could he even think that? He must be going crazy! "Well, neither do I." she said. It was the only thing that was able to come out of her mouth. Why was he acting this way? Was he so stressed that he wasn't even able to think straight?

He sighed again. "Maybe they're right."

"Maybe who's right?" her words were slow, and scared.

"Them," he gestured around, "people of this town. Maybe we really aren't meant to get married.

Dear Lord, he couldn't be serious. Maria grasped the desk for support. Sure they had had two fights today. But those two had only been their first fights. Were they really enough to end something Maria would die for?

"After all, 'I'm a retired Sea Captain, and you're just a governess'"

His words hit Maria like ice water. Maria couldn't remember a time when someone's words had been more hurtful.

Georg instantly regretted saying what he did. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, you did. Or you wouldn't have said it."

There was a deadly silence that filled the room.

"It's just-" he didn't even know what to say, or what he was thinking.

Maria fidgeted with the engagement ring on her finger. Slowly, she pulled it off and let it drop on the desk. It spun in place before falling still, it's noise filling the dead air.

"I'll go and pack my bags, then. I'll leave in the morning. The children deserve a proper good bye." she turned and walked towards the door.

She opened the door slightly, and turned. "You know," she laughed bitterly. "I always thought that love could withstand anything. But then again, what do I know? I'm just the governess." and she was gone.

Georg grabbed Maria's ring and held it in his open palm, staring at it until the dark night turned to dawn.

* * *

The children stood in a group in front of Maria. Gretl and Marta were clutching to her waist, Liesl was at her side (Maria's arm was around her shoulder), Louisa was at the other side, holding her arm. Brigitta, Kurt, and Friedrich all stood in front of her.

"Oh darling," Maria said, kneeling in front of Gretl. The little girl thought it was her and her siblings fault that Maria was leaving. "It's not your fault at all, don't you think of that for a minute."

"Then why are you leaving?" Brigitta asked, her voice shaking.

Maria looked up, with a small smile on her face. "Your father and I realized we have less in common then we thought."

"But I don't want you to go." Marta said.

"None of us do." Kurt added.

"I really wanted you to be my Mother." Gretl said, tears threatening to fall. Maria smiled softly.

"We all did." Liesl said, Maria looked up at the girl and smiled.

"And I wanted to be your Mother very much. But some things aren't meant to be." she said, standing.

There was a silence and Maria looked at them all. "I don't want to say good bye" Louisa said, quietly. Maria smiled.

"This isn't good bye, darling."

"It's not?" Marta asked.

"Of course not!" Maria tried to sound cheerful. "This is merely a 'I'll see you later'. Once I move into my new apartment I'll send you a telegram with the address and you can come visit me as often as you like!"

"You'll visit us, too, won't you Fraulein." Gretl asked.

Maria smiled, "All you have to do is call."

Just then Georg walked into the room. Silence filled the air.

"Can I talk to you?" Georg asked Maria, quietly.

She nodded and walked over to where he was standing, away from the children.

_Tell her you were being stupid. Tell her you don't know what you were thinking. Take her in your arms and beg her to forgive you. Never let her go_. Georg thought. "Where will you be going?" _Damn his pride_.

"The abbey, I'm sure there's a spare room I can stay in until I find some place to stay of my own."

He nodded. "Can I-can I give you a ride into town?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." they stood in an awkward silence. "Well, good bye Captain." she hadn't called him Captain in a long time, and it burned a whole in him.

"Good bye," he said, quietly.

Maria walked back to where the children were standing. "Well, this is it." she said. She hugged all of them, whispering words of comfort as she did.

The family, including the Captain, stood in the door way as Maria stepped out onto the front steps.

"I'll write as soon as I can. Don't wait to visit." she said. "I'll see you all later." she smiled at the children, who gave her a weak smile in return. When her eyes fell on the Captain her face lost it's smile and she nodded, curtly.

She turned and left, disappearing through the front gates.

And there _would have been_ two weeks until the wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note:** TAH DAH! What do you think? To sudden? What? Let me know! Oh, and I"ve been meaning to say that a main part of my story is based on the movie Au Pair II. So I don't own that either..

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I DON"T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT THEM!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Through the Iron Gates

**Disclaimer: **As I listen to The Lonely Goatherd I realize that I could never own The Sound of Music.

**Author's Note:** Oh wow…the response I got from the last chapter…please allow me to ramble for a bit…

I do ensure a happy ending...for I do believe that endings are happy ones, what kind of world would this be if they weren't?…lol. Anywho…I must confess that my whole entire purpose for writing this fic was to split them up…why? You'll see. I actually started writing this from a chapter that is coming in the future and have pretty much worked my way backwards….so yeah….we shall have a happy ending, but sometimes sadness needs to come first….now that I have explained those few things lets continue!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Fourteen: Through the Iron Gates**

Maria walked towards the heavy iron gates. When she reached them she almost looked back, but didn't. She knew if she did the tears that threatened to fall would come down in buckets. She would not let them see her cry, especially Him. No, she would not look back even if it pained her more than anything.

She pushed them open with all her might, feeling extremely weak. She let them fall close behind her and she turned down the road. Her first trek down this all two familiar road flashed before her. She remembered running, it was the only way she had been able to get rid of the nerves she had felt. Nerves for tending after seven children, seven wonderful children. She sniffed.

"I have confidence…" she said laughing bitterly remembering the small mantra she had repeated over and over again as she made her way to the villa for the first time. "in confidence alone…" she huffed angrily and kicked a rock.

Her mind then went to traveling down this road weeks ago, with a different dread in her heart, but a lighter step. She had been coming back from fleeing the first time. She remember how through her entire walk the Reverend Mother's words rang through her mind. _'You must live the life you were born to lead'_.

Suddenly Maria was standing on the terrace staring at the Captain once again. She remembered the look in his eyes after seeing her for the first time again after her flee. She didn't know what it had been then, but in retrospect she knew exactly what it was. Love. Desire. Passion. Joy. Happiness. _Love…_

She and the Captain were standing in the Gazebo gazing into the other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings finally free to express themselves as they had always wanted too. Nothing could have gone wrong.

But it did…

"Is this what she meant?" Maria asked no one, looking at the sky as she walked. "Am I to lead a life of unhappiness? Is this the life I was born to lead?"

She kicked another rock and finally let her tears flow freely.

* * *

There was a ring at the abbey gate. Sister Bertha quickly went to answering it. _Ah,_ she thought_, this must be the new postulant._ As she neared the Sister realizes that the silhouette looked oddly familiar. There was also the blonde hair shimmering in the morning sun. Why, she hadn't seen hair like that since- 

"Maria!" she woman gasped, quite shocked that this ex-postulant was standing at the gates with her carpet bag. But there was something different about Maria now. Her figure was hunched over and she was shaking slightly, nothing like Maria was.

She reached the gates and opened them, "Maria,"

Maria looked up. "Hello Sister" Sister Bertha could see that she had been crying, her face was tear stained and red. Not to mention the fact that a new batch of tears were welling in her eyes. The Sister held out her arm, touching Maria slightly on the arm, for she seemed to be in a far off place. When her hand made contact with Maria the young woman collapsed into the nuns arms.

"My dear child, what happened?" Sister Bertha whispered.

* * *

It was done. The wedding plans had been cancelled. He had called the local paper to tell them to post the news that the wedding was cancelled. He even arranged for letters to be sent to those invited, informing them as well. 

How had he gone wrong? How could he have been so foolish? So completely and utterly wrong. Yesterday had been a stressful day indeed, and he admitted that his mind hadn't been in the right place, but what prompted him to call off his engagement to the one woman he never wanted to let go? Jealousy? Anger?

There was a knock on his study. "Come in" he muttered. He half expected to see Maria come into the room, as she always did, smiling brightly. Instead, though, he was met with a sight he would have liked to forget.

Standing in the door way, only sticking half his body in the room was Ubel. He was smirking, and his voice was smooth and calm. "Just came to say good bye as I'll be leaving. Terribly sorry about everything." and with that the man who seemingly ruined everything was gone.

_That's why you did everything_, Georg thought to himself. Yes, it was Ubel's fault. Georg should have known from the beginning that he was up to something, and yet he had trusted the man…his friend. No, it was entirely Ubel's fault. But then, why did Georg not believe the fact. _Because it's not true_ he thought_ the blame is mine._

There was another knock on his door. "Come in"

Liesl walked in this time. Georg noted how much she resembled an adult at that very moment. Maria had been right, Liesl was changing into a woman right before his eyes. Had it not been for Maria Georg truly wouldn't be able to recognize Liesl in a year or two.

"Father?" her voice was quiet and tired, but most of all sad.

"Yes, Liesl?"

"I uh, ripped my dress." she said, stepping into the room. "We were walking through the garden and it got caught on a rose bush."

Georg looked at her and nodded. "We'll have to get you a new one. The next time we go into town you can get the material you want."

"Uh, Father?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to make dresses….neither does anyone else."

Georg sighed, how had Maria done it all? "Of course. Well, you can still pick out a material at a dress makers."

Liesl nodded. "Thank you Father." she turned to leave. When she reached the door, she went quickly back to her father, engulfing him in a hug from behind. "I love you, Father." she said.

Georg patted her arm. "I love you too."

Reluctantly Liesl let go, and walked from the room.

Soon after Liesl had left, Georg followed her in her tracks. The children where sitting outside, by the lakes side, sticking their feet into the cool water. The soft gentle tone of their singing voices met his ears. They were quiet and sad. "These are a few of my favorite things."

Georg smiled at their choice of song.

_'_When the dog bites_.'_ Georg saw Ubel kissing Maria.

_'_When the bee stings' Maria's words as she left his study the previous night.

'When I'm feeling bad,' Maria walking through the front gates.

'I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad.'

Georg sat on the terrace, watching the children and letting their voices consume him. He patted his pockets as thoughts of Maria washed over him. He thought of his favorite things.

* * *

It had been three days since Maria had left. She was staying in a spare room at the abbey, graciously provided to her by the Reverend Mother. Maria had promised to help out in anyway she could while she stayed there. After all, it was only temporary. Maria would get a job and one she had enough money to support herself she would find her own home. _Home is where your heart his_. The saying ran through Maria's mind. Well, maybe not home, for her heart would always lie else wear. It was more of a residence, really. 

Maria was walking along the streets of Salzburg, her carpet bag clutched tightly in her hand. She would go apply for a job today. Maria was rather excited, despite her recent state of being. She had never had a job before, except for being a governess to the von Trapp's. But this job was different, she wasn't sent there by the Reverend Mother, she wasn't sent their on God's errand. No, she was sent there because she wanted to go.

Maria walked up to the dress shop. Suddenly, her excitement turned to dread. What on earth was she doing! She had never had a job before! Except for becoming a governess! But that was different, she had a house and food and room there. This…this was a shop. Maria had only ever made clothes for herself and for the children, not for anyone else. What if they didn't like her clothes?

Despite the sudden fear that rose in her, Maria stepped into the shop, a small bell ringing.

The shop was small and new, having only just opened the week before. Material upon material lined the wall. Different hues of reds and blues and colors Maria had never seen before. Think fabrics, thin ones. Delicate silks and comfortable cotton.

Maria walked up to the small counter that was towards the back and looked around, trying to see anyone. "H-h-hello?" she called, feeling foolish because it seemed that no one was there.

"What? OH! Coming!" a voice said from behind a curtain handing directly in front of Maria on the other side of the counter. No sooner did the voice speak did a boisterous woman came out. The woman was shorter than Maria, and a bit stocky. Her cheeks were rosy and her small nose resembled a small tomato. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" she said, cheerfully.

"Well, I saw your sign in the window for help and came here in hopes of a job." Maria said, uneasily not exactly sure what to say.

"OH! Wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Maria Kutschera." Maria said, stifling a laugh at the woman's blatant enthusiasm.

"Well, hello Maria! I'm Ida Rowley."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well, dear. Tell me, did you bring a sample of your work like I asked?"

Maria nodded, and bent over. She opened her carpet bag and pulled out some dresses. Lying them on the counter. Ida's eyes widened.

"These are wonderful!" the woman said, running her hands along the dresses, examining them closely. "The needle work is amazing! Though, this one here," she pointed to the one Maria had worn the day she and the children fell into the lake. "Why is the color so weird.

Maria blushed. "I uh, fell into a lake." she said.

Ida looked at her, and laughed a little. "I won't ask." Maria smiled. "Do you have more?"

"There's this one." Maria said, pulling out the blue dress she had worn when Georg had proposed to her. Maria set it on the counter and Ida examined it. Maria never really let go of it thought, for fear of it disappearing before her.

"Absolutely wonderful"

"Thank you."

"This material is so thin an delicate, and yet look at it. No nooks anywhere."

"Do you have anymore?"

Maria paused. "Well, yes." she was hesitant. She hadn't known why she brought the dress with, but she had and she was beginning to regret it.

"May I?" Ida asked.

"Of course." Maria bent down and pulled out the dress. Ida's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh my." Ida said, taking the dress and stepping out from the counter to look at it in better light. "I've never seen a wedding dress more beautiful than this." Ida said, her hand running over the smooth material.

With the sun and lights hitting the dress the room seemed to brighten. "You can thank the material for that." Maria said, looking at the dress with sad eyes.

"Oh no my dear. The way its made. The style, absolutely wonderful. Did you create it yourself?"

"I suppose. I just kind of put it together."

"It's wonderful. It must look amazing on."

Maria nodded. "It sure does." she said quietly.

"May I inquire to who it was made for?" Ida asked, cautiously. She could tell that this young Maria had something bothering her.

"Hm, oh, no one special really. Just someone I know…"

"Has the wedding already occurred? I can't imagine someone wanting to give this up, even if it was for the amount of time for me to look at it when the wedding hasn't happened."

"There won't be a wedding." Maria said quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh," Ida said, sympathetically. "Give my condolences to the girl."

"I'm sure she gratefully accepts it." Maria's eyes were staring at the dress while Ida stared curiously at Maria.

"Well!" Ida broke the silence. She set the dress on the counter. "Welcome aboard!"

"Really!" Maria couldn't believe it.

"Really. With dresses like yours honey this place will be booming with customers!" Ida giggled and hugged Maria tightly. "My first employee!"

And for the first time in days Maria laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, did you like it? Let me know! 

**Megs: **lol. It shall be fixed…don't worry! Thanks bunches!

**Pim Pam Poentje: **Thank you for the review!

**MaryAnne: **I hope Georg's reaction wasn't too out there and that this chapter explains it….I'll give Ubel a kick…lol…thanks for reviewing..

**Barbara: **Glad you changed your mind about the story! Thanks bunches!

**The Marauders 3: **I'm SO sorry I disappointed you! Do forgive me! But I promise things will get better! Much better! Thanks though…oh and I think fan fiction is the only thing I don't procrastinate about…lol

**Cremated affection: **Good to know I can capture emotion….glad you like it! Thanks bunches…

**JeNNiFer07: **Thanks a lot!

**Writrfreak15: **Yes, both men are rather dumb…lol…thanks a lot! Glad you like it!

**I luv Julie Andrews: **did you really cry? Oh goodness…They'll get back together soon enough…thanks a lot!

**Myfairlady: **Will do and thanks!

Well…that's it for now! Hope you all enjoy!

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Again

**Disclaimer: **As I finished reading Eragon (I recommend reading it!) I realized that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note:** I haven't said this before, but school has started and I am in the beginning stages of writing my own book so updates will be fewer. But the story will continue even if I don't update for a while! Now onward! (I can't believe this is already chapter 15!)

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Fifteen: Again**

Liesl and her siblings cautiously walked to the abbey, in hopes of seeing Maria. It had been exactly one week since she had left and they hadn't seen her since. Liesl thought it might be nice to visit her today, especially considering its importance. As they turned the corner Liesl's eyes caught a dress shop she had never seen before. In the small window hung a beautiful light blue material with a dress made out of the fabric next to it. The sixteen-year-old immediately fell in love with the material and dress. With a few alterations of the dress it would fit her personality perfectly. She made a mental note to tell her father that this is where she wanted her new, much needed, dress from.

They approached the gates and, like last time, Liesl rang the bell. Within seconds a smiling nun was walking towards them in a swift leisurely pace. Liels immediately recognized her as the nun who had told them last time that Maria had been in seclusion.

"Hello, if I remember correctly you are the von Trapp children."

They all nodded and smiled. The nun opened the gates to make conversation more proper, but didn't allow the children to enter just yet.

"I take it you would like to see Maria."

Liesl nodded. "Yes, will you tell her we're here, please?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the von Trapp's faces fell as familiar words washed over them, "for she went into town a little bit ago looking for housing of her own."

"Do you-"' Friedrich began to ask when a quiet voice spoke.

"Actually, I haven't left yet, Sister Margaretta." a timid voice from behind Sister Margaretta said as the person rounded the corner. "Hello, children." Maria said, walking forward.

The children, especially Marta and Gretl, didn't waist any time lunging themselves at Maria and hugging her tightly. "I'll leave you be." Maria heard Sister Margaretta say. She turned just in time to give the nun a smile before the older woman turned and left, smiling as well.

"How have you been?" Maria asked, she suddenly felt like crying, and she had no idea why.

"Fine."

"Ok."

There wasn't much else said. Maria looked at all of them, they were smiling happy to see her. "It's been quiet without you." Liesl said, smirking a smirk that resembled her Father's.

"Now that, I believe." everyone laughed.

"Did Sister," Brigitta said, she paused thinking of name Maria had said, "Margaretta say that you were going into town to look for a house?" she asked.

Maria nodded. "I found a nice apartment and I was just going to go and make the final arrangements to move in." her voice was quiet and uncomfortable. She felt odd telling the children she had found her own place to stay.

"Then we should probably go-" Louisa started to say.

"Nonsense! You can come with me, I'd like your opinion." everyone smiled. Liesl felt a little uneasy about going, though. Seeing Maria's own apartment when just a week ago her permanent home would be back at the house.

"Well, shall we go?" Maria said, moving her arms in a movement down the road. Everyone nodded. Maria took Marta's and Gretl's hands in her own and they were off.

* * *

"Well! Here it is!" Maria said, opening the door to her new apartment. Her voice was full of enthusiasm, though it didn't seem truthful. 

The children looked inside. There wasn't a lot to it. There was one large room, it was bare for now. On the left was a door way, with no door, leading to a small kitchen, barely big enough to fit three people. To the right of the large room was a door leading to a small, yet comfortable bedroom. From there was door leading to a small bathroom just big enough to hold a shower, sink, toilet, and a hamper.

"So, what do you think?" Maria asked, her voice, surprisingly, held the need for approval. Liesl reckoned it had to do with the fact that Maria was trying to make it on her own for the first time.

"It's wonderful!" Liesl said. Sure, it was wonderful. But not something for Fraulein Maria. Maria deserved more. And how could it be that someone so full of life and love, like Maria, was forced to live in such a small contained space when Liesl and her siblings lived in the house that they did? Besides not even a mountain could not even contain Maria. Then there was the fact that Maria thrived on the outdoors. There was hardly a window in the room, the only two sat opposite the door and they weren't exactly big. Sure, it was wonderful…but not for Maria.

"OH yes, great!"

"Perfect!" everyone else agreed.

"It isn't exactly Buckingham Palace." Maria said, shrugging, "but still it will do." she paused. "Once I get some plants and some different drapes on those windows, I think it will do quite nicely."

"When do you move in, Fraulein Maria?" Friedrich asked.

"Not for a couple of days. The landlord informed me that some work is being done about the plumbing on the entire floor and he doesn't want me moving in until its done. Says it will make things less complicated."

"Would you like us to help you move in?" Friedrich asked.

"That's very thoughtful of you Friedrich," everyone smiled at the thought of getting to help Maria move in, "however, with my job I will only be able to move in late in the evening. When you all should be home." their faces fell. "But you can come and visit as often as you'd like once I'm settled in."

Timid smiles spread across the children's faces. "Well, why don't we all go and get something to eat!" Maria said, wanting to spend as much time with the beloved children as possible.

* * *

"Fraulein Maria?" 

"Yes, Gretl."

"Will you come to our house and have dinner tonight?" Gretl asked as the group of eight walked back towards the abbey.

Everyone stopped and looked at Maria, hoping that she would. Maria frowned slightly, before bending before the girl. "I don't think it would be a good idea Gretl," she said, not exactly sure how to talk about the amount of tension that would be in the room to a six year old.

"Why not?"

"Maria was about to open her mouth when Liesl saved her, "Gretl, I think it's time we head home." she said, reluctantly. Maria smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked, as Maria stood.

"Yes?"

"Can we go on picnic sometime this week?"

Maria thought about it and sighed. "I'm sorry darlings, but I'm afraid I won't be able to. I have to work and then I'll be moving." their faces fell, "but as soon as I can, I'll let you know. Ok?" they seemed to brighten slightly.

"Now, you should be getting home." she gave them each a hug and watched as they began to walk away. "Oh, Liesl!" Maria grabbed the oldest by her arm and pulled her back slightly.

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Will you tell your Father I hope he's doing well." Maria said, blushing.

* * *

Maria walked into Ida's Dresses. "Morning deary!" Ida said, walking out from behind the counter. 

"Good morning, Ida."

"Morning Maria!" the other employee, Joni said.

"Good Morning, Joni."

"Maria."

"Yes, Ida?" Maria said, turning towards the older woman.

"Those children I saw you with yesterday, were they?"

Maria nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. Maria remembered when she had told her boss and fellow employee about the von Trapps. The three had been sitting, having tea after the shop had closed.

_"Maria, might I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, Ida."_

_"I was wondering, how exactly you came to live at Nonnberg Abbey."_

_Maria blushed. She knew that Ida had always wondered why Maria had had a wedding dress when she first arrived for the job. She knew Ida knew that the dress was not made for 'some friend'_

_Maria sighed, she supposed it was time her employer, and friend, knew. "I used to be a postulant there."_

_"NO!" Joni exclaimed, in complete shock._

_Maria laughed a little. "I know. That's why the Reverend Mother sent me to be a governess…" and Maria's story of the past few months was quickly told._

"You saw us?"

Ida laughed, "How could a miss a mass of eight people walking by the store, singing?"

The three laughed. "Well, girls. I have an announcement to make." Ida said.

"Yes?"

"My husband and I will be going to Innsbruck for a couple of weeks."

"That's wonderful!" Joni said, Maria nodded as she pulled her coat off.

"Yes, well. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Maria, I'm placing you in command." Ida said, smiling widely.

Maria let her last sentence soak into her. Those words seemed so familiar. "Me! Oh Ida, I don't think…"

"Nonsense Maria," Joni said, "You'll be wonderful. And besides it's not like Ida could place me in charge." she said, making the three laugh.

Maria smiled at Joni. She was nineteen, and reminded Maria much of herself.

"Maria, you've been able to take charge of seven children, a dress shop should be no problem." Ida said, smiling softly.

"Yes, but those were children! I'd never be able to run a shop!"

"You'll do fine my dear."

* * *

Maria woke in the abbey, a week after seeing the children. This was the last morning she would wake in the abbey, she was officially moving in to her apartment that night. Her stuff was already there, and unpacked, but the plumbing that was being done was finished and she could move in. 

Her heart heavy, heavier than it would have been. She couldn't figure out why, but as sleep left her she knew. She had left the villa two weeks ago toady. Today would have been her wedding day.

Maria sighed, and she felt a wave of tears over come her.

* * *

Georg groaned. How could today be possible? He would supposed to be getting ready right now. Getting ready to marry the woman he loved more than anything. And yet, here he was, sitting outside staring into the depths of the crystal clear lake. How that lake reminded him of the clearness of Maria's eyes. 

Liesl approached her father timidly. She knew what today was. And she hated to bother him, but she needed a dress…very badly.

"Father, can we go get my dress today? You've said we would for the past two weeks, and I really do need it."

Georg nodded. "I'll go place the order for it today, when I go into town as I have some things to do." he paused. "Liesl, you'll be able to watch your brothers and sisters while I'm gone?" he asked, knowing that Liesl would probably like to be doing something else on her summer holiday than watching her brothers and sisters.

"Of course, Father."

Georg looked at the watch. "I should be going."

"Oh, Father." Liesl said, as her father headed towards the front door.

"Yes?"

"There's a new dress shop that I saw, it's rather small. Would you get my dress from there, I really like the material in the front window."

"What's the name of the shop?"

Liesl smiled, "Ida's Dresses."

* * *

Georg walked into the small shop, a bell ringing as he did. He looked around. It was small and crowded, but had some of the best dresses her had ever seen. Simple yet full of life. They're maker was very talented. For some reason though, the dresses had an air of familiarity. 

"Hello!" a young brown haired woman said, from behind a counter at the back of the shop.

"Good Morning."

"Are you here to pick up a dress for someone?"

"Uh, no. I'm here to enquire about a new dress for my daughter." Georg said.

The lady nodded. "Let me go get the person who's in charge. She's the one to see about a new dresses." Georg nodded as the woman disappeared behind a curtain.

"There's some one here about a new dress." he heard the woman say.

"Thank you, Joni" another replied. Georg couldn't place it, but the muffled voice sounded strangely familiar. He looked up when the curtain to the back moved.

* * *

Maria picked up a small clipboard that was used when new dresses were put to order. "Thank you Joni." Maria said, walking through the curtain. Her eyes were transfixed on the board, she was looking for a new paper for the order. 

"Hi, how may I-" Maria stopped dead sentence as she looked up from the clipboard. There standing before her, in her shocked stupor, was an equally shocked Georg. "Oh."

The room was in an unearthly silence. They stared at each other, dead in the eyes and yet somehow not meeting the others gaze. Maria felt tears begin to well in her. How could it be possible, that today of all days she was meant to see this man again? Why?

She wouldn't cry. No, not now. She needed to ask professional. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, she closed her mouth.

"Maria?" The Captain asked, in complete shock not exactly sure if she was real. He took a step closer, and Maria unconsciously took a step back.

Maria snapped out of her shock, and with as much pride and confidence as she could opened her mouth the speak. "Can I help you?" she asked. She somehow felt that acting as if she had never seen him before would help ease the pain she felt.

"Maria." he knew what she was doing. How she hated that he could read her like a book.

"I understand you would like to place an order for a dress."

Georg sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let down her defenses. "Yes." he said, tiredly.

Maria nodded. "Let me just find the proper paper work." she said. She stepped up to the counter and once again rummaged through the papers on her board.

As she looked down at the papers Georg stepped forward, resting his right elbow on the counter. "How have you been?" he asked, not allowing her to get away with the façade she had so easily put on. He needed to talk to her, to hear her voice.

Maria sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. And yourself?" she said.

"I've been better." Maria almost snorted at his answer.

"Here we go." she picked out a blank form. "I take it the dress isn't for yourself." she said, despite herself. She couldn't help but feel like she was back at the villa even for the smallest second.

Georg laughed, and Maria felt herself shudder slightly. "It's for Liesl." she nodded. "I have her measurements, right here." he said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Maria waved her hand at the paper. "I remember." she said quietly marking down the numbers. Georg nodded and put the paper back. "Did she tell you what kind of material she wanted?"

"Yes, I believe it's this one." Georg began walking towards the window, causing Maria to follow him.

Maria smiled. "I should have known."

"Is this your shop?" Georg asked, as Maria began to look for the material amongst the crowded shelves. "That other woman, she said you were in charge."

Maria shook her head. "I'm in charge while the owner is away with her family." she said.

Georg nodded. Maria shrugged. "There it is." she reached for a role of the material, but found it slightly out of reach. Georg stepped up behind her and, reaching over her head, grabbed the material, holding it in front of her.

Maria felt his chest against her back. She inhaled. His scent was strong and comforting. She had forgotten how much she had loved her. Suddenly the fabric was in front of her. "Thank you." she grabbed the material and walked back to the counter. She began to fill out the rest of the paper.

"The children tell me you have an apartment."

She nodded, not looking up. "Yes, tonight will be my first night there."

"You seem to be doing fine for yourself." he said, pained to hear the words. He had wanted to be the one providing for her.

"I suppose so." she was quiet for a moment. "Well, everything's all set. The dress should be ready in two days."

Georg nodded. The two stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Neither looking at the other. "Well, I should be going. Er-have a good day." Georg said.

"You too." The gave each other soft smiles. "Captain!" Maria nearly yelled as Georg reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Um. The children asked me when I saw them the other day if they would like to go on a picnic, and I said I couldn't because I was busy." she said in one breath, talking slightly faster than normal. "But my day freed up tomorrow, so tell them if they would like to go on a picnic we can." she paused and her talking went back to normal. "That is if it's ok with you."

"It's never a problem, Maria." she smiled slightly. "Besides," he laughed. "Even if I told them they couldn't I think they would go berry picking…for blue strawberries, I would think." Maria laughed slightly and Georg smiled. "Good bye, Maria."

"Good bye Captain."

As Georg stepped into the street he looked at his watch and sighed. Maria would be walking down the church isle at this moment, and yet here he was walking away from her in a dress shop.

"Maria?" Jodi said, poking her head around the curtain from the back.

"Yes?"Maria's voice was far off.

"Was that Him?" she asked, having overheard some of their conversation.

"Yes, Joni. That was him."

* * *

Maria walked in to her apartment that night. She looked around and loneliness enveloped her. She was truly alone now. There was no Georg, there were no children, and there was no one from the abbey. She was alone, by herself. And on today of all days, on her supposed wedding day. 

Maria finally let the tears that she had been holding ever sense seeing the Captain fall.

Sometime later she lay awake in bed. She couldn't fall asleep. Whether it was because she couldn't or wouldn't she didn't know. But she knew that if she did she would be plagued by thoughts of what-would-have-been.

She sighed and looked at the clock. She would have been in Paris right now…

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it. I've taken forever to write this, so I hope you like it! 

I usually thank everyone, but I have a lot to do. So:

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed…you all are amazing, Thank you so much,….I really appreciate it!**

Until next chapter!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	16. Chapter Sixteen: This Funny Feeling

**Disclaimer: **As I continue to read "Forever Liesl" I realize I don't own the Sound of Music…

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN GOING ON SEVENTEEN! **(lol)

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever, this past week hasn't exactly been up to par, and I've had writer's block…so here we go!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Sixteen: This Funny Feeling**

"There you are!" Elsa nearly yelled as Ubel came waltzing into her house.

"It's good to see you too."

"Oh, don't give me that."

"Where have you been?" Ubel almost winced at the tone of her voice.

"At Georg's-"

"Don't even try it. I recieved a news clipping from a friend of mine in Salzburg two weeks ago, calling off the engagement of Georg and Maria." she stepped closer to him and her voice got dangerously quiet. "What-did-you-do?" she asked, her words detached and poking him at each one.

"I didn't do anything, can I help it if their relationship fell apart?"

"I know you have some hand in it. Now what!"

"A simple mistake Elsa, a miss understanding between two people, that's all. I told you it wouldn't work between them. A relationship between someone of Georg's status and a governess doesn't work out, though Maria was quite something (God bless her), it doesn't"

Elsa huffed. Why did it take you two weeks to get back here?" she asked, ready to explode. "If you did anything to ruin anything more."

"I got stopped just outside the city by a lady friend of mine." he said smirking.

Elsa huffed again. "If I find out you did anything, anything Ubel, I'll have your head."

* * *

Two weeks later, the Captain sank into the mossy grass, letting out a prolonged sigh. How in the world had Maria been able to have so much energy in keeping up with the children day after day? He had never seen her once tired. And here he was, spending time with the children (which he enjoyed) and yet he had never remember being more tired. Perhaps it was the fact that Maria was younger than he, but he was still in good shape. And he could thank the Navy for that. Then what had she done to make managing the children so much more easier and less tiresome? Was it the bike rides? No, she could have tired herself with that task. Or the swims in the lake? No, she was always actively swimming. Perhaps it was their many trips to the mountains. That was it!

Georg recalled going on the picnics along with Maria and his children. While the children ran around, tiring themselves to the core she sat nicely on the picnic blanket and watched, occasionally picking flowers or joining in on a game of tag, but only for a short while. The villa grounds, all though large, weren't big enough to occupy seven growing children all day. But the mountain side, however. _That sneaky, sneaky woman._ Georg thought with a mischievous smile.

"Children!" he called to them and they immediately came running over, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Father?" Gretl asked, inviting herself to sit in her father's lap without asking.

"How would you all like to go on a picnic tomorrow? Up in the mountains?"

Their smiles grew, if possible. "Of course!"

"Excellent!"

They quieted down, and Georg had an idea. "Liesl, hand me the guitar, please." Liesl beamed, and retrieved the guitar from it's spot in the Gazebo, her new dress flowing behind her. She handed the guitar to her father before sitting and joining her brothers and sisters.

* * *

Max watched the scene unfold before him, smiling the entire time. What had that Maria done to this family? Her mere presence had changed them from a Naval Regime to the loving family they once were. And now she was gone. Max frowned slightly and shook his head. He didn't understand it. The fight had come on so suddenly. True, Maria and Georg had both been stressed beyond belief, but Max never thought that would had happened would. Max shook his head again and brought himself back to the present. Once again he smiled as he watched the children sit, captivated by their father's voice as he sung "Edelweiss".

* * *

"Uncle Max, will you come with us on our picnic today?" Marta asked the next morning at the breakfast table.

"I'm terribly sorry Marta darling, but I shall be in town today, tending to some business."

"Business Max?" Georg joined in. "Don't you mean finding your next unsuspecting person to exploit?" he asked, smirking. The children giggled.

Max laughed. "An exploit today is money tomorrow, Georg." he said. Georg laughed. "Besides," Max continued on, "the woman I'm seeking today will be harder to convince than you allowing me to enter the children."

Georg laughed. "Good for her."

* * *

Maria looked at the clock on her wall as there was a knock on her door. _Who in the world?_ she thought to herself as she went towards the door. They knocked again, "Coming!" she said. She was very surprised that someone would be at her door this early. Why, it was just past 10:00. Actually she was surprised someone was at her door at all. The children usually didn't come around until 1:00 when they came over, and she hadn't received word that they would be coming over today.

"Max!" Maria exclaimed when she opened the door. Max Detweiller was the last person she expected to see standing in her door way.

"Surprise, surprise." he said, stepping up and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Come in, come in!" Maria said. She was more than happy to see Max. In the weeks of her engagement to the Captain she had gotten to know Max quite well and considered him to be a great friend. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, leading him over to the small table that sat in the corner of the room.

"Do you have coffee?' he asked, knowing that Maria wasn't the biggest fan of coffee.

"Just a little." she said, before hurrying to make some. Once it was done she sat a cup in front of Max and one in front of herself, though hers was only half full.

"Max, not that I don't enjoy your company, but how in the world did you know where I lived?" Maria asked. Max laughed, setting his cup down from the drink he had just taken.

"It's amazing the information one can get from children with the help of chocolate cake." he said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Maria gasped. "Max!" she exclaimed, before giggling.

"Tell me, Maria. How have you been?"

Maria shrugged. "Just fair, I suppose." she looked down at her cup and moved her finger around it's outer edge.

"Yes." he paused. "Georg tells me your working in a dress shop."

Maria nodded again. "Yes, it's wonderful."

"Naturally, naturally."

After an awkward silence the two began to talk like they had seen each other yesterday.

"Maria," Max said after some time. "I must admit that I came here today with a purpose."

"Oh?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrows. "And that would be?"

"I want you to enter the Folk Festival." he said, grinning his childish grin.

"Oh, Max" Maria said, laughing. "I don't think so."

"Why not! You would be a sensation! Top honors!"

Maria laughed more, he really was a child. "I haven't been singing much lately, I'd be horrible."

"Maria, the day you are a horrible singer is the day there is no more hope for the rest of us." Max said, sincerity etched in his voice.

Maria smiled, "That's very kind of you Max, but I don't think I will."

"Maria please, I insist."

"No, Max."

"But-"

"Sorry Max."

"Just this-"

"No."

Max sighed, knowing that Maria wasn't going to change her answer. "Then at least come and watch it. I can get you a good seat. I'm sure you'll love it."

Maria smiled and thought about it. She took the first sip of her coffee, it was cold now. She nodded. "Alright Max, I think I will."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, downing the rest of his coffee. "Now, I hate to cut this visit short, but I'm running out of time to find an entry for the Festival."

Maria laughed, and stood, walking Max to the door. "It was good to see you again Max."

"You too, Maria." he said, talking her hand and kissing it.

"Until next time." Max said, walking down the hall of Maria's apartments. Maria watched him disappear and then closed her door. She smiled as she shook her head.

* * *

Funny things mountains. Once your in them your in a whole different world. They're good for escaping, letting the world you know behind just to find peace if not but a moment. Their silence was calming, only being broken as a bird chirped, or the wind blew. They were also very good for tiring children, and not yourself, in the process.

"Father?" Kurt asked, as he and Friedrich approached Georg's sitting form on the blanket.

"Yes?"

"Can we go on a hike?"

Georg thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not. Help me pack these things up first." the two boys nodded and helped their Father pack the blanket and everything that accompanied it.

"Are we leaving, Father?" Louisa asked, disappointed as she and Brigitta approached her Father and brothers.

"No, just putting things away before we go on a hike."

"A hike! Hey Liesl, Marta, Gretl!" Louisa yelled, more than excited. Even though they had gone on picnics in the mountains often they had never gone on a hike before.

"Alright you lot, let's go."

* * *

Georg looked at the sky. Giant clouds threatened the peace of the bright blue sky. "Children, I think it's time we head back to the house." he said, cutting their hike short and knowing that a storm would be upon them soon.

The children sighed, the hike had just gotten exciting. They had found a creek and a whole family of frogs to go along with it.

"Yes, Father." they replied and began to turn back.

"Louisa, put that frog back." Louisa looked at her Father's back with her mouth hanging open, how did he know? He wasn't even looking at her. "I hate to think what you would do with it." he laughed, the other children joined in as well. "That means you too, Friedrich." Friedrich smiled sheepishly, and put down the frog Louisa had set down.

"Father. Father, I'm tired." Gretl said, tugging at the hem of his jacket. Georg looked down at his daughter and smiled. The family's little hike seemed to be taking its toll on Gretl, it looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Here, darling." he said, kneeling down to her height. "I'll carry you, hop on my back." Once Gretl had her arms around his neck Georg grabbed her legs to keep her from falling and stood. "Alright everyone, let's go." The family began their descent down the mountain and towards town with Georg and Gretl leading the way and Liesl bringing up the year, helping Marta.

* * *

By the time Liesl and Marta stepped through the front doors of their house it had begun to rain. Georg sighed with relief, if they had left the mountain side any later they all would have been soaked.

"Liesl, please put the picnic stuff away, I'm going to go put Gretl down for a small nap." he said, nodding his backwards to a sleeping Gretl that hung loosely to her Father. Liesl smiled and nodded.

Georg set Gretl down on her bed with and 'umph'. Since when had she gotten to way so much? The last time he had carried her she had seemed lighter than a feather, but now, that was a different story. Was it because he himself was getting older? Or was it the sad fact that he hadn't held his daughter is so long?

Georg sighed, as her removed Gretl's shoes, and tucked her under the covers, making her as warm as possible. He sat there for a moment, staring at her sleeping frame. He stroked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He stood from her bed and was about to leave when Gretl's sleepy voice filled the air.

"Father?"

"Yes, darling?" he asked, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Will you and Fraulein Maria ever be friends again?" she asked, her eyes barely open.

Georg smiled softly at his daughters naïve bluntness. He stroked her forehead. "Perhaps Gretl. Perhaps someday fate will bring us back together."

Gretl smiled slightly. "I'd like that Father. Please tell Fate to hurry."

Georg chuckled. "I'll do my best, now sleep." he said lightly, kissing her forehead again. Georg rubbed her forehead with his thumb before standing and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"Aw there you are!" Max said, as Georg walked into the sitting room where the rest of the children and his friend where.

"Looking for me?" he asked, sitting down.

"Did I not make that fact clear when you entered the room?" Max asked, sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "When I arrived home today this telegram came for you." he said, handing the paper to Georg.

Georg opened it and looked at. It was an invitation to spend a couple of weeks in Innsbruck with a friend of his. Georg sighed, and folded it back up. He didn't feel like going anywhere.

"What is it, Father?" Liesl asked.

"Just and invitation to spend visit a friend for a couple of weeks in Innsbruck."

"Are you going?" Brigitta asked.

"No, I don't think I will."

There was a silence. "Why don't you go." Max said. "It will do you good to get out of the house for a few weeks."

"I don-" he began, but was interrupted by Max.

"I can take care of the children."

"If anything, Max, that's more reason for me to stay." everyone laughed.

"Go on, Father." Liesl said. "I'll look after Max." she said, making everyone laugh again.

Georg thought about it. It would be nice to get away for a few weeks. Hell, he was supposed to be in Paris right now. But was leaving the right thing to do? Would he be escaping again? But then, the people around him were telling him to take a holiday. He supposed it would be ok to leave for a while, but was it wise?

"Go on, Father." Friedrich said.

Well, the children weren't protesting like last time. "Well. Maybe I will."

Maria sat by her window, staring into the pouring rain, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. It was her ticket to the Salzburg Folk Festival. Max had sent it to her within in three hours of his visit. Maria looked at the ticket and then back into the dark night.

She had a funny feeling Max was up to something.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 16! I might update again today before I go to work or after…depends.

**Megs: **I agree with your comment on men! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**MaryAnne: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! Glad you like it! Thanks!

**The Marauders3: **Mary Poppins! Whoot…glad to make you proud! Lol. Glad you love it! Thanks muchly!

**Millecent Yorro: **You're very right about everything…..it will come in due time! Thanks for the review!

**Writrfreak15: **Glad you like the wedding day idea! Thanks a lot!

**JeNNifer07: **Glad you like it! Thanks a lot!

**Edelwyn: **You may not see it now, but a happy ending will come…I couldn't' live without one. Thanks a lot!

**I luv Julie Andrews: **Thanks so much!

**Cremated affection: **lol, thanks so much!

**Fran330: **Thanks for the constructive comments. I didn't take them any other way! I know that somethings aren't exactly in character and such, and I try to stay as close to possible without straying from what I want. Thank you for your comments! I appreciate it!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **yeah, Joni was hired after Maria. Sorry if that wasn't made clear….thanks for the review!

**Amy: **Glad you like it so much! Thanks a lot!

Well, I'm off. Maybe to write the next chapter, I don't know. I will most likely have another update tomorrow if not today!

Until then!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Love So Strong

**Disclaimer: **As I sat and folded a whole bunch of jeans at work I realized that I don't own the Sound of Music…

Ok, so a lot of this chapter is from the movie, I'm sorry if I bore you with stuff you've already heard…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Seventeen: Love So Strong**

"DAMN!" Georg said, slamming down the newspaper he had been reading. He couldn't believe it, no he wouldn't believe it. It was impossible, improbableand yet it was. His Austria, his beloved country, his home…it was no more.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" he then proceeded on with profanity to harsh for delicate ears.

"What!" Werner, the friend Georg had been visting, said nearly running into the dinning room when he heard Georg's outburst. He was met with the sight of Georg with his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?' he asked again.

"It's happened." Georg said quietly, looking at his long time friend. "The Anchluss has happened."

"Shit." Werner said, having to steady himself by grasping a chair.

"I have to leave, now." Georg said standing. "I've got to get back to the children."

"Georg." Werner stopped his friend at the dining room door. Georg looked at him, impatience on his face. "Any word about a Navy Commission, just call and the tickets will be wired to you."

Georg nodded. "Thank you old friend, you've been more help than you will ever know." with that being said, he left.

* * *

Max and the children stood in the stone auditorium that would hold the Festival that night. "Congratulations children! You've been accepted!"

The children beamed. Max looked to his left as he saw men approaching them, "Here we go." he said rolling his eyes.

"Good after noon Herr Zeller." Max said, as the Nazi approached himself and the children.

"Perhaps you've not heard, Herr Detweiler, I'm now the new Gauleiter, Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler." Max said, barely holding his hand up and the scratching him mustache as if he had done nothing.

"I have just come from the house of Captain Von Trapp. Incidentally, the only one in the neighborhood not flying the flag of the Third Reich since the Anschluss. But we have dealt with that situation." he paused to take a breath. "The housekeeper said I would find you here, and that's the only information she would give me." There was an edge to his voice.

"What information were you looking for, Herr Zeller?" Max asked, trying to stay calm.

"I want to know when the Captain will be returning."

"He's been on holiday, we haven't been in touch with him."

"You mean to tell me that the Captain hasn't been in touch with this children for weeks?"

"Herr Zeller, how many men do you know that communicate with their children while on holiday?"

Herr Zeller huffed. "When he does return he will be expected to fill his position in the new order."

Max laughed lightly, "Oh Naturally, naturally. And may I congratulate your, uh, people for allowing the Festival to on tonight as planned, or should I be thanking you." sarcasm dripped in his every word.

"No thanks will be necessary, nothing in Austria has changed, and allowing the festival to go on tonight will prove just that. Heil Hitler." and with that, Herr Zeller left.

"Yes…" Max said, under his breath. "Come children, time we be heading home."

"Why was he so cross?" Gretl asked.

"Everybody's cross these days."

"Maybe the flag with the black spider on it makes people nervous." Marta said

"Is Father going to be in trouble?" Liesl asked, not liking the idea of the Nazi interest in her father.

"He doesn't have to be." Max said, more to himself. "All one has to do these days is get along with everyone, and I want you all to remember that as you sing in front of everyone tonight."

"Are we really going to sing in front of a whole lot of people tonight?" Brigitta asked.

"Of course you! Here are your names, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl."

"Why am I always last?" Gretl asked, pouting.

"Because." Max got closer and whispered. "You are the most important, but don't let anyone else know."

"OH!" Gretl said, the rest of her siblings tried to contain their laughter.

"Uncle Max, are you sure Father is going to approve of us singing tonight?" Brigitta asked as the group made their way to the car.

"Oh he'll be pleased and proud."

"Liesl do you think so." Brigitta asked, still unsure.

Liesl was about to open her mouth when Max spoke: "Don't you trust me?"

"No." Brigitta answere bluntly.

"You're a very clever girl." Brigitta giggled.

"Liesl!" someone called from the gate. Liesl turned just as she was to get into the car to see Rolf calling after her.

"I'll be right back Uncle Max." she said, before running over to Rolf.

"Oh Rolf, it's so good to-"

"Good afternoon" he was brisk, not anything like he used to be. "Please take this telegram and give it to your father."

"But he's been on holiday-"

"I know that."

"But how-"

'We make it out business to know everything about everybody."

"We? Rolf, don't you want to come over later and deliver it yourself?"

Rolf sighed, getting irritated. "I am now occupied with more important matters. And you're Father better be too if he knows what's good for him." with out another word Rolf was gone.

"Oh Rolf." Liesl whispered.

* * *

Maria walked the lengths of the streets. Even the air seemed to change. Though there was a breeze moving through the summer trees the air hung still, unwilling to move. It was almost colder. A chill ran down her spine.

She was just about to cross a street when a Nazi regiment marched in her way. She looked at them and retreated a little, in fear of being to close. She looked at their faces, frozen in concentration. Cold and unfeeling. The sounds of the sync boots hitting the ground filled the still air.

They passed and Maria let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She quickened her pace towards the abbey, her destination, and quickly rang the bell.

"Maria, what brings you here?" Sister Sophia asked as she went to open the gates.

"I was wondering if the Randal was here." she said, referring to the caretaker.

"Yes, he is." Sister Sophia said, smiling. "He's in the courtyard planting some new flowers." she said, opening the gates and allowing Maria to enter.

Maria walked towards the young caretaker, he wasn't more the twenty-five years old. "Hello Randal." she said, as she came up to his hunched over figure.

"Maria!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "What can I do you for?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you still had your old car. I would like it if you haven't sold it yet."

* * *

Georg ripped the Nazi flag off of his front entrance way. He would kill Max with his own bare hands if he found out that he put it up. A sound of a car filled the air, and Georg turned to see Max and the children coming up.

There was a flurry of movement as the children jumped out of the car. Georg slipped over to were Max was briefly and showed him the flag he had rolled into a ball.

"I had nothing to do with that." Max said.

"I came back as soon as I could." Georg whispered back, just as the children's excitement reached it's full potential.

"Why didn't you telephone us?" Friedrich asked.

"Well," Georg said, laughing. "I tried, but I couldn't get through."

"I missed you Father!" Gretl said.

Georg laughed, bent down, and picked her up. "And I you. Kissing you good night, and all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet!" everyone laughed. "But mostly, I missed your singing." he said, making his children beam at the compliment.

"You came back just in time, Father!" Brigitta said, "Look, we're going to sing in the Festival tonight!"

"What?" he asked, setting Gretl down and taking the program Brigitta had shown him. He looked at Max, his face cross.

"Surprise, surprise." Max smiled, Georg did so in annoyance.

Georg looked at the children. "I got a few surprises for you out on the terrace." the children jumped in joy and ran towards the back of the house. "We'll talk about this inside."

"Georg, I would have told you but there wasn't much time, I had to make a last minute decision." Max said, following Georg inside.

* * *

Liesl followed her brothers and sisters towards the back of the house, but her mind was else where. She could only remember a time when she had felt worse than she did right now, and that was when her mother died.

She couldn't believe Rolf. He was so different, almost cold….distant. He didn't want to see her anymore, he had his job to do. _I am now occupied with more important matters_ his words rang through her ears. She wasn't important anymore?

Liesl sighed. She needed someone to talk to, anyone. But who? Maria looked around. There was no one but her six siblings, all happily looking at the gifts they had gotten. She suddenly felt older than them by years, it was an odd feeling. Oh God, she needed advice.

With another sigh Liesl quickly walked inside.

* * *

"Georg, the committee was enchanted!" Liesl heard Uncle Max exclaimed as she walked into the entrance hall.

"No Max. Now, if you'll excuse me." Georg briskly walked into his study.

Max grunted in frustration. Liesl laughed slightly, despite how she was feeling.

"You don't think he'll change his mind, do you?" Max as Liesl.

"No, Uncle Max, I don't think he will."

Max sighed. "I've got to convince him. Why if you children don't sing tonight it will be a reflex on Austria." he paused. "And it wouldn't do me any harm either." Liesl giggled as she watched Max walk away saying something along the lines of 'I'll talk to him later.'

Liesl turned her attention to her Father's study door and knocked. "Come in." was the reply.

She stepped in quietly and closed the door. "Father, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course, darling. What did you need."

"I-I"

Liesl looked at her father and opened her mouth the speak, but no words came out. What was she doing? Asking her Father for advice in such matters? True he was her Father, but she had a feeling he wouldn't handle the subject the best of ways. This was, after all, her love life. She suddenly felt odd…she didn't feel comfortable talking about it. It dawned on her was that she didn't need her Father's advice but her Mother's….and that she couldn't get, but-

"I was wondering if I could go to Fraulein Maria's."

Georg looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

"Yes."

"May I enquire as to why?" he asked.

Liesl's cheeks turned red. "Well, uh, when-when she was here she and I used to talk all the time…but-er-now that she's gone I only see her with everybody else." she said, referring to her siblings. "And I just wanted to have a talk with her again…that's all."

Georg sighed. Any other time would have let Liesl go, but now things had changed, times were different. "Liesl, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's safe for you to go over there."

Liesl looked confused. "Not safe to go to Fraulein Maria's?" then she fully understood what her father was saying. "Oh."

There was silence. "What if you or Franz drive me?"

Georg shook his head, "I'm afraid I have some things that need tending to and Franz is already in town at the moment. I'm sorry Liesl, but perhaps some other time."

Liesl sighed, "But Father I need to speak to her."

"Another time."

"What if I take Friedrich with me?"

"No, I don't want the two of you out. It's getting late"

Liesl was beginning to get frustrated. "But Father!"

"No."

"Can't I just-"

"No Liesl."

"But-"

"NO" he didn't yell, but his voice held no room for argument. Liesl sighed in frustration.

"Alright." she said, defeated. She turned to leave when she remembered the telegram. "This is for you." she said, giving it to him.

"Thank you, darling."

Liesl nodded and left the study.

She quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her coat before sneaking towards the front doors of the villa. She didn't like disobeying her Father, but she needed to speak to Fraulein Maria. She had a feeling Fraulein Maria would understand. And besides, she wasn't a child anymore, she could take care of herself in the outside world. With that thought, Liesl slipped through the doors, closing them lightly behind her.

* * *

There was a knock on Maria's door. _Who in the world?_ she asked herself, standing and walking over her to it. Her insides tensed at the thought of a Nazi meeting her gaze when she opened the door, but that was impossible, right? Taking in a deep breath Maria opened the door.

"Liesl?" Maria asked, letting out her breath immediately.

"Hello Fraulien." Maria smiled and quickly ushered the girl inside, away from the outside world.

"Where are your bothers and sisters?" Maria asked, as she led Liesl to the couch.

"At home."

"Your Father let you come here all by yourself?" Maria asked, shocked that the Captain would let his daughter roam the streets with the many Nazis walking around.

Liesl nodded and a familiar looked filled her face. Maria knew that look, it was the same one Liesl had that night she snuck into her bedroom. "Liesl, your Father doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Liesl looked down at her shoes. "No, but I really needed to talk to you Fraulein Maria."

Maria looked at Liesl and could see something was bothering her. "Well. Alright, but lets make it quick, I don't want your Father worrying." Liesl beamed and nodded. "I'll go get another cup of tea."

Maria quickly returned to the couch and sat down, handing Liesl a cup of tea. "Now, what's the matter?"

Liesl looked at her tea, set it down on a near by table and looked at Maria. "Fraulein Maria. How-how do you know when you love someone. Well, when you stop loving someone." he paused and looked at her hands. "When he stops loving you."

There was silence and Liesl looked up to see that Maria's face had changed from holding concern to holding nothing but pain. All to suddenly Liesl felt stupid, how could she be so dumb as to ask Fraulein Maria it, she was prying into something that her Fraulein had experienced all to well. "Oh Fraulein! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

Maria held up her hand. "It's alright Liels, I'm glad you asked."

There was another silence. "Well." Liesl asked just above a whisper, not wanting to sound to pushy.

"Well," Maria sighed, trying to clear her thoughts. "You cry a little and wait for the sun to come out." she paused. "It usually does."

Liesl sighed. "There are so many things I know, but I don't I really don't."

Maria laughed a little. "How can you?"

"Sometimes it's as the world is coming to end-"

"And then its just beginning?"

Liesl laughed. "Yes."

"It-" she paused. "It was that way for me too, Liesl. And I'm sure it will be for you, if not better."

"Do you really think so?" Liesl was already beginning to feel better.

"But darling, you're merely sixteen. Why not wait a year or two."

Liesl thought about it. "I think I will Fraulein." she smiled. "Thank you for talking to me."

Maria beamed. "I'm glad you could feel that you could come to me with any problem." she took a sip of tea. "Now, let's get you home before your Father realizes that you're gone." she said, standing and holding her hand out for Liesl to help her up. "I'll drive you home."

"Drive?" Liesl asked. "You got a car?"

"Yup, just today."

* * *

Georg looked at the telegram in his hand. They had to leave. They had to leave tonight, or never. "MAX!" he yelled, hoping his friend would hear him. Almost immediately Max walked into his study.

"Something the matter?"

Georg threw him the telegram. "Damn." Max said, after he finished reading it.

"I have to call Werner, would you get Liesl and help get the rest of the children ready?"

"Of course." he went to leave and turned around. "When I'm done I want to hear your plan."

Georg nodded and waved his hand as he picked up the phone.

* * *

"It's not that it strains my back, but it breaks my heart to think of a certain singing group that will not appear in the festival." Max said as he Georg and Kurt pushed the car towards the iron gates.

"By the time the announcement is made we will be long gone."

"Hope you realize the sacrifice I'm making."

"You have no choice."

"I know, that's why I'm making it."

The Captain heard the faint whispering of his daughters who were following them, fear etched in their every words.

"Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us!" he heard Kurt yell at a whisper.

"SH!"

They would have to move quickly. Speeding whenever possible and stopping for no one. They reached the road and quickly moved to turn the car on, but the bright lights of something unknown stopped them.

"Something matter with your car, Captain?" the all to familiar voice of Herr Zeller asked. Georg cursed, and felt anger build in him.

"Yes." he said, trying to remain calm. "We couldn't get it started."

"Karl" Herr Zeller said talking to a young man. "Fix Captain von Trapp's car so it will start."

Karl walked over to the car and turned the keys making the ignition roar into life. Georg patted his back as the young man walked away. "Would you look at that." he said.

Herr Zeller smiled a nasty grin. "I have not asked you where you are going nor have you asked me why I am here."

"It appears that we're both suffering from a lack of deplorable curiosity." Georg said, laughing, the only way to keep his anger down.

Herr Zeller ignored the comment. "You were sent a telegram-"

Georg didn't even let him finish, "I was under the impression the contents of telegrams in Austria are private!" he pause briefly. "At least the Austria I know."

"My orders are simple, Captain, and that's to take you to fulfill your commission."

Damn, he had to think fast. Anything. "I'm afraid that will be quite impossible." he searched his mind for anything. "You see, we, all of us, are singing in the festival tonight." even though he couldn't see them he was sure that his children and Max were looking at him astounded.

"You expect me to believe that you will be singing in a folk festival?"

"Believe me, it will be a performance beyond any." Max said, backing up his friend.

"Ah, Herr Detweiller I didn't see you there." Herr Zeller said. "You disappointed many people tonight by saying you couldn't be the host of the festival last minute. May I inquire as to why?" he asked, hoping to get a confession.

"Of course." Max said, inclining his head. "I'm afraid I've picked up a slight cold." he said, lying through his teeth. "And I didn't think the attendees would want me sneezing in between each act."

"Funny you don't sound sick."

"Oh, you know me Herr Zeller, quite good at acting well when I'm not." Max said, nonchalantly.

"Herr Zeller, this night air is not good for the children's voices, so if you'll excuse us." Georg said.

"Of course, allow us to escort you to the Festival, Captain."

"No escort will be necessary."

"On the contrary Captain, we wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowds."

* * *

"It will work." Max said, to Georg as he and the family made their way on stage to perform. "Just make sure the children get to me right after the performance. We'll just catch the train."

"I hope you're right." Georg said.

"Good luck."

* * *

Maria sat in the audience in shock. She was looking at the program, looking to see who the final act was. 'The Trapp Family Singers'. She thought her eyes deceived her. There was no way the Captain would have allowed it. But there their names were. So this was what Max was up to. She should have known.

Maria looked up just as they walked on. Liesl first, the Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, little Gretl, and then the Captain. Maria nearly choked when she saw him walk on stage. Was he really going to sing? She looked at his face and could see that his eyes held something deeper than the thought of singing. She immediately knew that something was going on and that something was not right.

The children stood in the order Maria had taught them. Then Liesl stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening. I'm Liesl von Trapp, and these are my brothers and sisters. The first song we are going to sing is a song that our governess taught us." with that being said she stepped back to her spot and nodded to her siblings.

Maria felt tears well in her eyes as she heard them singing a rendition of the song she had used to teach them how to sing. She couldn't stop smiling. She looked over to where the Captain stood, just a few feet away from the children smiling at them as much as she was.

The song finished and the auditorium filled with more clapping than it had all night. Then the Captain stepped up to the microphone a guitar in his hand. "My fellow Austrians. I shall not be seeing you again for a long time." suddenly Maria knew, that's why he looked so worried. His plan had gone wrong. "I would like to sing for you know, a love song."

Maria watched and listened as the familiar strains of Edelweiss filled the air. Suddenly Maria was back at the villa, it was summer and she and the children had just performed their puppet show. She let the Captain's voice fill her as she felt more tears well in her eyes. All too soon though the Captain stopped singing, he was over come with emotion, that she could see. She could see the love and loss he held in his eyes and she felt her heart swell.

Liesl's voice filled the air, continuing on the song. The Captain looked at his eldest daughter gratefully and put his arm around her. Slowly all of the children joined in. Maria didn't know what it was that possessed her to do it, but she started singing as well. Then the person on either side of her did and soon the auditorium was filled with hundreds of people singing Edelweiss, sharing a moment that couldn't be captured.

The family bowed and walked off the stage. Maria saw a Nazi slip out of his seat and follow. Her heart sunk. The feeling of something-terrible-about-to-happen filled her. She had to get to them, she needed to be assured that nothing would happen, that this feeling was just nerves. Without thinking she stood from her seat as the host started speaking.

"Excuse me." she whispered, hunching over as to not block anyone's view. She quickly made her way towards the end of the row, skipping over everyone's feet as fast as she could. She tripped on the last persons foot. "Sorry!" she nearly yelled as she ran from the auditorium.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tah dah! Chapter seventeen! Whoot! Wow, it turned out to be a lot longer than I thought. Sorry if I bored you with scenes from the movie. I tried to changed em a little to not make them so routine…let me know what you thought!

**Jennalyn: **Ugh, I've got finals coming up too…it makes me happy to know that my story will help you through them! Thank you for the compliments and reviews!…oh, and please update your story…I adore it!

**Cremated affection: **lol…thanks for the review!

**JeNNifeR07: **Glad you like it! Thanks bunches!

**Myfairlady: **Ubel is pretty much out of the story…I just wanted to give a little bit of closer on his character. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meslife: **Glad you like my portrayal of the Captain! Glad you like it, too! Thanks bunches!

**The Marauders3: **NO! You can't die on me! Not you! No! I hope what I have in mind is up to par! Thanks muchly for reviewing!

**Millicent Yorro: **Yes, it could be a sign….but you'll see…tee hee! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, I don't know when I'll update next. Probably not tomorrow….it's the last day before out finals. But the rest of the week I have half days….so maybe Wednesday!

Until next time!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Trust in Another

**Disclaimer: **As I watched Julie Andrews in Cinderella I realized that I could never own anything created by Rodgers and Hammerstein…

**So the ending scenes of this chapter are the ones that started this entire story….uh, yeah.**

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Eighteen: The Trust in Another**

"Hurry! Quickly!" Max whispered at a yell as the family made their way down the hall and towards the streets. "The train leaves in twenty minutes!" Georg urged the children on at his friends words.

"Father, I'm scared." he heard Marta say from his side. He grabbed her hand in comfort as they ran.

"It will be alright darling, I promise."

They were at the edge of the street, Max was just on the other side. He quickly ran over to them. "Let's go, or we'll miss the train."

"Going somewhere, Captain?" a voice asked from the shadows.

The eight froze and turned to see a young Nazi soldier emerging from the shadow of the building.

Georg and the young soldier made eye contact, and a staring contest began. The soldier stepped forward. "You're not supposed to leave, Captain, you know that." he had a smug air about him, and it was not rightful.

Georg's mind raced. They could run to the car, the soldier was still a good ways away and wouldn't be able to stop them. By the time they were in the car he would just reach them, but they would be gone. It might work, it had to work, they had to leave now or they never would be able to.

Georg made a step back, glancing at Max and telling him what to do without words, Max understood and urged the children to do the same. The group took another step back.

"I wouldn't do that, Captain." the soldier said, taking out a gun and pointing it at Georg. There was an intake of sharp breath from somewhere in the shadows, Georg couldn't tell who made it. "You were offered a commission, it's only fair you accept." the boy darlingly took a step forward.

"Max," Georg spoke. "Take the children to the place we were going. Now."

"But, Georg!-"

"Now, Max." Max knew that tone he quickly grabbed Gretl and with the rest of the children ran to the car.

"Uncle Max!" Liesl yelled as Max pushed her into the car, "But Father."

"Don't worry Liesl, he'll be alright." Georg heard Max reassure her. He then heard the car pulling away and into the night.

The soldier laughed. "It's not them we want Captain, it's you."

"I'm flattered." Georg said, sarcastically.

The boy was to confident to catch the sarcasm. "As you should be."

An eerie silence filled the air. Georg had to leave, and he had to leave now. But this damned boy stood before him. Despite the warm summer night a icy wind blew through the air. Georg's mind was racing, he had to think a plan up, and quick.

"Tell me boy," he said, going on his instincts. "What's your name."

"Waren…?" he said, looking at the Captain questioningly, not understand why this famous sea captain would be interested in his name.

"Tell me, Waren." Georg continued on, taking a small step forward. "Why is it that you're a Nazi?" he asked, Georg knew he was stepping in to dangerous territory, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Because it's an honor." Waren said, holding his head high.

"An honor?" Georg took another step, Waren didn't notice, he was too preoccupied with the Captain's words. "An honor to be treated like a puppet?" he asked, his voice close o venomous, Georg took another step closer.

"It is an HONOR!" Waren yelled, filled with rage. He suddenly realized that the Captain was advancing. "D-d-don't take another s-s-step, or I'll shoot." Waren said, the gun in his hands shaking slightly.

"You're just a boy." Georg took another step, "You don't belong to them." his voice was calm, but it was close to cracking. "Come away with me, Waren, before it's to late, before they've sucked you in to far."

Waren shook his head, the Captain was standing very near him now. Without Waren realizing what happened, Georg grabbed hold of the boy's wrist and the gun. Waren met the Captain's gaze and tried to pull his hand free, but the Captain was too strong. With one swift move Georg took the gun from Waren.

Waren cast his eyes down. How could he have let this Captain take sudden control?

"You'll never be one of them." Georg spat.

How dare he! Waren snapped his head up, anger filling his body. Georg stepped away, but Warn lunged himself forward. He made to punch Georg, but Georg was quick and pushed the boy away just as Waren's right fist came into contact with his right cheek.

The force of the punch and the force of the push sent both Georg and Waren flying in the opposite directions. Waren's body slammed into the wall, hitting his head before he slid down and once again hit his head on the floor, knocking him out cold.

Georg was sent into the opposite wall, his head hitting the brick with a small crack.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" Maria yelled, rushing from the shadows. She had witnessed it all. The children and the Captain being stopped by the young Nazi boy, Max's fleeing with the children and the Captain's attempted escape. She had stood in the shadows, motionless and scared. She had willed her feet to move, or her voice to call out, anything, but it hadn't happened. It wasn't until she heard the Captain's head come into contact with the thick brick that she was snapped from her trance. 

"Georg," she whispered, kneeling before him. His eyes were closed, and he moaned in pain. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Maria?" he asked, hardly able to believe it was her. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not.

"Yes." was all she could say. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"_We will start with the naming of third prize. For this honor the judges have awarded the soloist of the choir of St. Agathe's church in Murbach, Fraulein Schweiger!_" the announcers voice filled the air.

"We have to get you out of here." Maria said.

"No, you go, I won't drag you into this."

Maria rolled her eyes, _too stubborn_. "Shush, you can barely think straight. Come on." she said, putting her arm under his around his back to help him into a standing position. He was heavy then she thought he would be. "ooof." she said, as they finally stood.

"_Second prize to -- the Toby Reiser Quintet_"

"Come on." Maria said, and she and Georg started to walk. It was a slow process as he found his footing after the blow to his head. After a few steps his mind cleared and he was able to walk on his own. They pace quickened and just as they reached Maria's car they were sprinting.

"Get in." Maria said.

"Who's car."

"It's mine, now get in!" she said, and he didn't need telling twice. Just as Maria started the engine they heard "_They're gone!_" from the auditorium. There was no telling her twice as Maria stepped on the gas.

* * *

They drove in silence as Maria quickly drove from the Festival, taking as many side roads as possible. Once she felt they were a safe distance from the commotion and fairly hidden she slowed. "Where were you going?" she asked, chancing a quick glance at the Captain. 

He was lightly rubbing the spot where his head came into contact with the wall, he winced slightly. "The train station."

"What time does your train leave?" she asked, as she started for the station.

Georg looked at his watch, and could barely make out the time with the dim light. "Damn." he swore.

"What?"

"Five minutes."

There was silence. "How is the station from here?" Georg asked, he looked around and noticed they were by the abbey. He smiled slightly at the thought the Maria would head towards the abbey in a time of trouble, she probably had done so unconsciously.

"Oh, ten minutes," Maria estimated, "And that's if I speed."

"Damn." he swore again. "Well, try."

"I don't think it will be wise for you to go there." Maria said, after a while, her foot gradually putting speed on the gas peddle.

"And why not?" his voice was irritated.

"Well," Maria said, trying to keep her voice calm, not liking his tone. "For one thing, you'll barely make it, I'm sure the children and Max will just be able to get one-"

"How did you-" he began to ask, but she cut him off.

"-And besides, by the time we get there it will probably be swarming with Nazi's, it wouldn't surprise me if they're already there. The news of your flee will spread fast." she said, thoughtfully and truthfully.

"And since when did you become an expert in Nazi ways?" he snapped, out of exhaustion. He immediately regretted snapping, but the stress of the day was beginning to catch up with his sore and tired body. Besides, she was right.

_How dare he!_ Maria fumed in her mind. She couldn't believe him! He had so willingly destroyed her heart and now she was offering her help, selflessly to him, and he had the audacity to snap at her. "I was only offering my two cents." she snapped back, even more rough. "I'm not as naïve as you may think."

Georg sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Maria huffed. Georg sighed angrily. "I don't know what to do." he said, leaning forward and rubbing his temples.

Maria sat in silence. "I have an idea." her voice was hasty.

"What?"

"You'll see." was all she said.

"Maria-" he warned.

"Just shut up and slouch down in case someone sees you. We have to drive through the town." she was brisk and detached.

He looked at his watch, the train was pulling out of the station right now. He sighed, and slid down in his seat, the only thing he could do was trust her. Besides, she was driving.

Maria turned sharply down a street. He could tell she was mad, he had been rude when she was offering to help. "Are the children with Max?" she asked. She was talking as if she didn't know him, like he was some stranger just trying to make conversation.

He nodded. "Yes. Max can be helpful at times, I trust that he will take good care of them."

Maria snorted.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she seemed to think of whether she should say what was on her mind or not. She chose the former, "I just find it odd that you can trust anyone, even Max, but you couldn't trust the own woman you were going to marry." she bit at him.

Georg winced at his words. _How wonder how long she's been wanting to say that?_ He had forgotten just how much her anger bit and her outspokenness stung.

"Maria-" he started, wearily.

"Don't Maria me."

There was an icy silence. Maria couldn't believe how mad she was. But then again, over the past weeks her hurt had been changed and formed in anger, and now, being in his presence again, she felt it boil, especially after his little out burst.

"So, when did you get this car?" Georg asked.

"Just today."

"How exciting." he tried to sound conversational.

"Not really." she answered.

"Oh?"

"No, I only bought it to get me out of the country."

"You were leaving tonight?" he asked, sorry that he was now ruining her plans.

She shook her head, her sad eyes focused on the road, "No, tomorrow morning." they pulled up to a building. "Well, here we are." she said, parking the car and turning the engine off.

"Where are we exactly?"

"My apartment."

* * *

"Here, put this on your eye." she said, throwing down a small handkerchief filled with ice in front of Georg as he sat at her table. He picked up the ice and put to his face, wincing as the cold came into contact with bruise. 

"Now, this may sting." she said, from behind him. She lightly dabbed a cloth with rubbing alcohol on his cut, cleaning it. He moved slightly, it stung. "Well, if you're going to keep moving, I won't be able to clean it." she said, grabbing his head with one hand and cleaning the cut with another.

She examined it, once it was clean, tilting his head in the light to see better. "It's not deep." she said. "You're lucky, that wall could have cause some damage." She applied more alcohol, and dried it clean.

Georg was amazed at how light and caring her touch was as she tenderly took care of his wounds. "Thank you." he whispered, when she was done.

"You're welcome." she said, disappearing behind a door to put her supplies away.

"Would you like to tell me what I'm doing here?" Georg asked, when she came back into the room, leaning back into his chair, the ice firmly held to his face.

"I was thinking." she said, walking into the kitchen, and talking at the same time. "That you were trying to escape tonight, and I in the morning, so why not go together. It would be heartless of me to just leave you stranded in the night with the Nazi's after you." she said, nonchalantly. "And besides, we could get you cleaned up and rested before thinking of something to do, and you didn't have a plan or anywhere else to go." she said,

"They could come here looking for me, you know. Especially after out relationship, they may think you know where I am." he said, referring to the Nazis.

Maria laughed lightly. "Oh, think about it Captain. Everyone knows our story, for all they know we haven't seen each other in a month. Which, might I had, is true" she said, coming back into the main room, caring two bowls of some soup and two mugs of tea.

It was the first time Georg was able to look at her properly since they had met in the hall. He examined her features and was surprised to find how much she had changed since leaving the villa, hell, since he had seen her in the dress shop.

The lines of her face were more defined, and she no longer had a childish look to her. She looked older, no not older, mature. In weeks she had gone from a young lady/governess to a fully grown mature woman. He supposed that living on her own and the events of the past would do that to her. She was even more entrancing and beautiful than ever before.

"That's very wise of you." he said, in complete awe. She blushed slightly as he took a bowl and mug from her. "So, what do we do?" he asked, as she sat opposite from him.

"Well, I hadn't exactly gotten that far yet." she said, blushing more and taking a bite of soup.

Georg laughed lightly. "Then why don't we think?" she merely nodded.

"Well, where will the children and Max be?"

They began to devise a plan. They would wake early in the morning, before the sun rose. After eating a quick breakfast they would get into Maria's car and drive towards the Swiss border. Once they were close to it, they would pull off to the side of the road and Georg would climb into the back. There was a compartment under the back seat that Maria insured him he would fit in. It was very unnoticeable, and no one would think twice about it. Once Georg was safe and secure Maria would continue the short drive to the border and if all went well they would be over the border in three days.

They sat in silence once they both agreed on the plan. Neither knowing what to do. "That was very good." Georg said, referring to the soup.

"It was nothing, just some leftovers." Marie replied.

"Still, it was delicious. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

Maria shrugged as she stood and began to gather the dishes. "I never got a chance to at your villa." she began to move towards the kitchen, but Georg stopped her, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Maria, why are you doing this?" he was looking deep into her soul, and she quickly averted her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to go back into the bliss that she had once found looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"All of this." he gestured around. "Taking me into your home, helping me escape, risking your life. And after everything I did…" his voice trailed off.

Maria sighed, and set the dishes down again, removing her wrist from his grasp. "Georg," she began. She felt herself filling with emotion she had long since refused and was willing it to go back. "That night. I-I didn't know what to think. I was confused, angry, sad, and above all hurt. But, but that didn't mean that I never stopped loving you."

Georg looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, and she was beginning to shake. Her words seemed to register slowly in his mind.

Maria quickly picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen, not waiting for him to respond.

_'That I never stopped loving you.' _the words rang in his ears like bells at a church. How could he have been so stupid! He quickly stood and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Maria stood, hunched over the sink. She was willing the tears not to come, willing them to go away. But it didn't work. Her shoulders fell as she broke into tears. She couldn't believe she had said that. But she had, and meant every word, which she seemed to hate even more. She had told him what she had been thinking all along. Every night as she had desperately tried to sleep. 

She sobbed again.

Georg watched her from the door of the kitchen. Her back wasn't too him, no, he could see the side of her face and still make out the pain that was there. But she didn't seem to hear him. Quietly, his shoes not even making a sound on the tile, he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Maria felt his warm hands on her and gave another sob. She didn't protest when he turned her around and his arms encircled her. She felt the all too familiar warmth rush over her body. The beating of his heart, the calming rhythm of his breath. She held her hands to her eyes, crying into them as her face rested in his chest, his arms securely around her.

"Oh, Maria." he said, into her hair after her crying had lessened. "My Maria. If I could take back what I did, all the pain I caused you. I would, in a heart beat. Quicker than a heart beat. I was so dumb, so stupid, I wish I could change it. Go back, stop you before you left. Take it all away. I wish."

She listened to his quiet voice as it spoke into her ear, his warm breath so close. She suddenly felt safe, she suddenly felt secure again. That feeling, warm and enchanting, entrancing. It was back.

Realizing this she began to shake her head. "No," she muttered, into her hands. "No, no, no, no, no." she pulled away from him and backed up, still shaking her head. "Georg, I can't do this. Not again. I shouldn't-we shouldn't."

Georg took her hands in his before she got out of his reach. "Yes, Maria we can. I've longed to hold you in my arms again. Every night I would ask myself why I didn't go searching for you, and I was too damn stubborn too. But now, the chance is here, and I'm not letting you out of my life again." he reached up, and lightly stroked her cheek with his palm. "Maria, I beg of you, give me another chance."

Maria leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, savoring it's feel. But the lean was soon turned into her head shaking once more. "I don't want to get hurt again" she said, eyes still closed.

"You won't, Maria I promise you, you won't." was all Georg could say.

Maria opened her eyes, and looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry Georg, but I can't."

"But-"

She rose her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Georg, you had given me so much. Things I had never had before. Somewhere I belonged, a life, a home, a family…._love."_ she paused slightly, seeming to back in time, remembering the feeling. "But, in that one single night. In an instant, you took it all away from me." her eyes turned sad and she looked like she was going to cry again. "And along with it you took my hope in you….and my trust."

Georg winced at her words and the hold he had on her one hand tightened. "I'm sorry Georg," she said, stroking his cheek momentarily. "But I can't trust you anymore, nor can I trust myself to." her eyes were sad, and it pained her to say those words. The words that were unfortunately true. "I'm sorry." she said, looking down.

She straightened up, and pulled away from him. "Now, we should be getting sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." she began to walk towards the kitchen doorway. "I'll set up a bed for you on the couch. I'm afraid I don't have any proper sleeping garments for you, but I'm sure you'll make yourself comfortable." she reached the doorway and turned around. "Goodnight, Captain." she said, before disappearing into the other room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **PLEASE don't kill me for not getting them back together just yet, but I have a few more things up my sleeve before we reach that point. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! 

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys fuel me to write more and more and I thank you whole heartily for it! You're the best!**

I don't know when I'll be updating again. Today marked the first day of finals…so…we'll see.

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Safety of Leaving

**Disclaimer: **As I tried to get this chapter sorted I came to the conclusion that I don't own The Sound of Music..

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but with a mixture of finals, work, and writer's block…well, you know. But enough rambling, On Ward We GO!

Oh, one quick thing. In the movie the family climbs over the mountain, as we all know. But if they did that, they would really end up in Germany…so, in my fic, I'm keeping real geographical lines, as you could say. So all traveling, will be done according to a real map…if you want to see just google Map of Austria…

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Nineteen: The Safety of Leaving**

Liesl sat staring blankly out the window. The night was dark, too dark. The train was moving so fast that there appeared to be no stars in the sky. Pitch black.

She swallowed the lump that had been building in her throat. They had been on the train for an hour. Liesl looked to her siblings that sat in the seats around her. Brigitta and Kurt had fallen asleep minutes ago, resting their heads on each others. Gretl clung tightly to Friedrich. Liesl looked just in time to see Friedrich's eyes close into a restless sleep. Louisa was resting her head against the cold glass of the window, her eyes shut tightly. It was obvious that she wasn't really sleeping. Liesl sighed and hugged the sleeping Marta tighter to her herself.

Suddenly there was a sniffle from across the seat. Liesl looked into the dark of the compartment to see that Louisa was, indeed, not sleeping. She was crying.

"Louisa?" Liesl whispered, hoping not to wake anyone else.

There was no response. "Louisa?" she tried again. Her only response was a stifled sob.

Liesl, sighed inwardly, carefully stood. She let Marta fall into a laying position on the seat, she wrapped her traveling cloak over the younger girls body, in hopes of keeping her warm. Liesl carefully moved the little distance across the compartment to where Louisa sat, her legs shaking as they adjusted to the movement of the train. She sat down and touched Louis lightly on the shoulder. "Louisa?" she tried, one more time to get a response.

There silence deepened for a moment before Louis slowly turned towards her older sister. Through the darkness Liesl could see that Louisa's face was tear stained. "Oh Louisa." she said, wrapping her arms around her sister as the younger of the two finally allowed herself to succumb to her tears.

"I'm scared." Louisa whispered, in between her sobs into Liesl's shoulder.

"I know, I am too." Liesl whispered back, rubbing her sister's shoulder. "But we're safe now."

"Sure, we are…but what about Father?" Louisa bitterly asked, her voice losing some sadness and adding a snap.

Liesl sighed, and hugged her sister closer. "I'm sure he's fine. Where ever he is, I know he's safe." she said, hoping to God that her words were true.

* * *

"Captain, Captain get up." Maria lightly shook Georg's shoulder as he slept on her couch., as she crouched down to his level. 

Her groaned slightly, and tried to move away from her. Maria suppressed a giggle. "Captain!" she nearly yelled after her shaking had not woken him.

He groaned and opened his eyes to meet the ones of an expectant Maria. "You better get up," she said, standing, "the sun will rise in about an hour, and if we want to make it out of the city we need to leave soon."

Georg sat up, rubbing his eyes, as Maria walked over to the table and picked something up, bringing back to him. "Here's some fresh clothes."

"How did you-?" he asked, not fully voicing his question as he yawned.

"I borrowed them from the man who lives next door." Maria replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Wasn't he a little suspicious that you were asking for a pair of men's clothing. And what in the world was he doing up at this hour?" he asked, standing and holding the clothes out in front of him, looking them up and down, judging if they would fit.

"He's always up at this hour, and he's usually noisy about it. But he wasn't suspicious." as she said this her cheeks reddened. Without an explanation one could only guess what rumors would have flown about Maria asking for a pair of men's clothing. But then again, they sort of already had. Maria shook her head, to rid herself of such thoughts. "I told him I needed them for an idea about some clothes that I was making, a guideline."

"Didn't he ask why you would need such a thing this early?" Georg asked, seeing a flaw in her simple plan.

"No, like I said, he's always up early and rather active, he believes everyone else is up at this hour too. He's a little odd, but a sweet man." she said, laughing lightly. "The bathroom is just through the door on the other side of the room," she said, pointing towards the door that led to her bedroom/bathroom. "It's through the door that's immediately to your left as you go through the main door. You can use it to freshen up in there." Georg nodded and walked towards the door.

* * *

He was a little apprehensive about entering this part of Maria's small home. If you walked directly straight through the door you entered into Maria's bedroom. He paused, not daring to go in to far, he felt like he was intruding. He stood, staring, despite the fact that she was leaving her bed was still neatly made, the pillows fluffed nicely. Next to her bed sat her single carpet bag suite case, waiting to be taken away. He inhaled the air, it was sweet. He smiled softly. 

With the feeling of intruding suddenly becoming stronger he did a left face and walked into the bathroom, lightly closing the door.

* * *

Maria was humming a quiet tune when Georg walked back into the room, fully awake and dressed in new clothes. He walked into the kitchen and looked at her. Her back was to him as she was bent over something, what he couldn't see. Her humming slowly turned into whistling. Georg couldn't quite hear what it was she was whistling, but knew the tune was familiar. 

"CAPTAIN!" Maria yelled, as she turned and jumped, surprised to see him there. The toast that was on the plate she had almost fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, to uh, scare you. I uh, finished changing" he said, stating the obvious.

Maria nodded, "Here's some toast." she said, handing him the plate. "I put the jams out on the table."

He nodded, took the plate, and went to the table. Maria joined him seconds later with two cups of coffee. She set one in front of the Captain and sat herself in the chair opposite him.

"Thank you." he said, looking up at her briefly, before returning to spreading jam on his toast.

"You're welcome." she said, not looking at him, but helping herself to some toast.

An odd silence filled the air as both began to remember the night before. Maria awkwardly ate her toast, not looking anywhere in the room but coffee cup. Georg on the other hand, took in every inch of the apartment. For the most part it was bare, except for a wood cross that hung on the wall, and a small couch, two small plants, and they table they sat at. It was so bare and yet held truth to the person who lived there. So simple, yet beautiful.

"Let me see your eye." Maria said, once they had eaten.

"What?" Georg asked, confused at her request.

"Your eye." she said, again. Georg's hand shot up to his face and his hand came into contact with sore skin.

"Oh, right." he hadn't even thought about it. When he had been in the bathroom his mind had been filled with thoughts of the next few days that he hadn't seen it when he looked into the mirror.

Maria moved her chair closer, and tilted his head back, trying to get the right lighting. "It doesn't look to bad, I thought it would be worse…well, bigger that is. But the only spot that's horrible is right there." she said as she lightly touched the spot on his cheek bone where the bruise was the most black. He flinched slightly. "Sorry. Well, let me check the cut on your head and then we should probably start going." Georg nodded as Maria stood. She stood behind him, and tilted his head forward. The small cut on the back of his skull became visible.

"Doesn't look horrible, either. Does it hurt?" she asked, touching lightly around the area.

"Only a little." he said, inwardly groaning. The small touches she made sent jolts of electricity through his body, and there was nothing he could do about it. And that simple thought made him sick to his stomach.

"All looks good. We should-" Maria paused as she spoke, and swallowed. "_leave._" her voice was just above a whisper.

* * *

Minutes later the two stood in the cold morning air. It was obvious that fall was approaching because the morning was chilled, and almost frosty. Maria shivered, and clutched her traveling cloak tighter around her as she and the Captain loaded their car with necessities. 

Maria opened the back trunk and stepped aside to let Georg put her carpet bag, which he had insisted on taking, in the back.

"Oh, here." she said, stepping back into his way and removing a picnic basket that had been in the car to make more room. "Let me get thi-"

"No, don't. It might come in handy."

Maria looked at him and rose and eyebrow.

"You never know." he said, raising an eyebrow as well. Maria shook her head, shrugged, and put the basket back. Georg placed his one pair of clothing, from the night before, on top of Maria's bag. On their drive he would have to stop somewhere and another shirt or something, he still a little money on him, but that would be needed for food. They would decide when the time came.

"Well, ready?" Georg asked, closing the back compartment door. Maria gave no response. Georg turned to see her standing by the driver's door of the car, but was staring at the apartment building.

Maria's eyes bore into the side of the building. This had only been her home for a month and a half, and yet she couldn't bare to part with it. It had been the place that was her own. The first time she was by herself in the world she found refuge in that small apartment and now she was leaving it, perhaps for ever. Marie felt her body begin to slump and small tears forming in her eyes.

"Maria?" she heard the Captain whisper.

She stood up straight again, and pushed her tears aside. He wouldn't see her cry, even if it was for this reason.

"Yes?" her voice was hollow as she turned to face him.

Georg looked into her eyes, sadness etched in their every sparkle. He wished he could take the pain away, tell her all would be ok, but he couldn't cause he wasn't so certain himself. "Are you ready?"

She flattened the end of her dress and nodded. "Shall we?" she asked, getting into the car. Georg followed suit and the two were soon driving towards Switzerland in the dark morning.

* * *

They had been traveling for fifteen minutes in a tense silence. Georg was slightly slouched down in his seat as they traveled through the heart of the city. It was taking longer than expected, despite the fact that it was early morning and the sun was just beginning to make it's presence known, many people were out. Georg blamed it on the festival the night before. 

There were also many Nazi cars and soldiers out, getting ready for what their daily routine was. Because of this Maria had to move the car down many side roads and back ways, in hopes of them not being stopped and someone seeing the Captain.

Maria's heart was beating furiously. Being in the city, fleeing was unlike anything in her life. She had always done what she had been told, always obliged to what others asked of her. But now, here she was defying a more powerful force than any she had ever seen. It terrified her.

She was shaking slightly, but she kept her hands steady.

"It will be ok." Georg said, after seeing her composure. "I pro-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Maria said, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He sighed. Knowing there was no point in trying to make her think other wise. Another silence filled the air.

Georg watched Maria as she drove. At first, it was hard to see her, but then the sun began to shine. As it got brighter Maria became more tense, for with more sunlight meant that more people would be out, and someone could spot them.

He sighed again, but didn't remove his gaze from her. The hostility that she had held in her eyes the night before was gone. Now there was nothing but sorrow in them, whether it was because of their leaving the county, or because of their conversation the night before Georg didn't know. Another uneasy silence filled the car.

* * *

There was an unspoken agreement made between Maria and the Captain. They would put aside any thing that had to do with what had happened to their relationship in the past and work together to get out of Austria. What ever happened then, they still didn't know.

* * *

As early-mid-morning approached Maria and the Captain reached the edge of town. Everything had gone well, to well. They hadn't been stopped, nor had anyone paid any attention to them. Their plan of leaving before sunrise had proved a key and vital role in their escapade. 

Maria turned down a small road that would lead them into the rolling country side, it was one of the only roads that would take them to the Swiss border, and gasped. At the end of the road, in the middle of a four way cross section sat a car, with a man standing beside it. The car and the man both wore signs of the Third Reich.

"What do we?" Maria said, not fully voicing her concern, and glancing quickly at Georg. She could tell that his mind was thinking quickly of a plan.

"Just keep driving."

"He's in the way and he's probably going to stop us."

"Then let him."

Maria was about to protest, but the Captain took his coat and pulled it up to his face, covering most of it, slumped down in the seat more, pulled his hat down, and closed his eyes. He looked like he was sleeping.

Maria looked at him nervously, but continued driving, hoping that Georg knew what he was doing. When their car got closer the Nazi stood up straighter and stepped away from his own car, moving forward and holding out his hand, ordering Maria to stop. Maria lowered the window as the soldier approached.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Maria's mind raced and she wished Georg would say something, but no one could know who he truly was. Where were they going? Switzerland,_ ha, like that would go over well._ "Innsbruck." was her reply, the first word coming to her mind. She thought she heard Georg cough quietly as she spoke.

"Innsbruck?" the man asked, leaning closer to the window. "This road doesn't lead to Innsbruck." Maria's heart jumped. "the road back a mile led to Innsbruck. This road, on the other hand, leads to _Switzerland_." his tone was icy. Maria suddenly realized that this soldier was placed here to stop anyone from heading towards Switzerland.

"OH!" Maria said, mind racing quickly as her pulse quickened. "Does it? Well, I uh, you see I'm not very good with er, directions…"

"I suppose that's what he's for." the Nazi said, pointing towards Georg.

"Uh, yes." Maria said, agreeing with him and slightly thanking the Nazi for unwillingly helping her create her lie.

"Who is he?"

"My husband." Maria said the first thing that came to her mind. The simple sentence filled her with butterflies and at the same time made her sick to her stomach. What was wrong with her?  
"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"HEY!" the soldier yelled, obviously trying to wake Georg up.

"Oh, please don't!" Maria nearly jumped. "He, uh, he…he just fell asleep. He's been driving for quite some time, and so we decided to switch so he could sleep. He's only just dozed off. Please don't wake him." with each word she spoke, Maria's voice became more confident. She was even beginning to believe her lie.

The Nazi eyed her with one eye. She could tell that he was debating whether or not to believe her. "Well….alright. You can go. Just make sure you turn right," he said, pointing to the road that led to the right at the cross section. "That will take you to Innsbruck."

"Yes, I will. Thank you." Maria rose her hand and gave him a small wave. She was about to put the window back up when the soldier moved faster than anyone she had ever seen and grabbed her wrist. "What do you thin-"

"You're not wearing a wedding band." he said, pointing at her ring finger on the hand he clasped. His grip tightened.

"Oh, well. I uh." Maria desperately tried to not look around nervously and come up with a good excuse.

"Yes?" the soldier had an edge to his voice.

"I…" he grabbed her other hand.

"You're not married, are you? Where are you going?" his grip tightened even more, and Maria felt as if he could break her wrists.

"I..we…I.."

"MARIA DRIVE!" the Captain's command filled the air.

The Nazi was stunned at the sudden outburst from a man he thought was sleeping a loosened his grip a little.

Even Maria was taken aback, she had forgotten that he wasn't actually sleeping. "Whah?"

"Step on the gas!" he said, again, reaching forward for the steering wheel. Maria did as she was told and pushed the gas peddle forcefully as Georg turned the wheel towards the Nazi, making him stumble backwards, and causing the car to travel swiftly over his leg. They heard his scream of pain as Georg maneuvered the car around the Nazi car and out of his sight.

* * *

After Maria had realized what had happened she grabbed hold of the steering wheel, and Georg let go, and lightened the pressure her foot had on the gas, but still making the car travel faster than normal. After making sure they were far enough away from the soldier, Maria pulled over to the side of the road. She was shaking, and if she hadn't stopped the car she would have sent both of them into a ditch. She turned the car off. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Then suddenly, Georg started laughing. Maria looked at him, eyes big as saucers. What in the world was he laughing at? She couldn't understand it. They had almost gotten caught. But she listened on and let his laughter fill her, she had forgotten how wonderful that sound was. Without realizing it, she was laughing slightly too.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I was waiting for something like that to happen all morning, and it hadn't. I was beginning to think we would get out of the city with no problems. Right when I was going to comment on that fact there he was. I should be worried that we got spotted. But I can't help but laugh."  
Maria gave a giggle again.

Georg's laughter subsided. "You handled yourself well."

"Well! I nearly myself thrown in jail and you in the hands of their military!"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Any other man wouldn't have noticed that you weren't wearing a wedding band, or would have thought that you took it off. We just happened to come across the path of an over analyzer."

"Still."

Georg shook it off. "You did fine."

Maria shrugged her shoulders. They sat in a silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence. The tension that had been between them since last night finally seemed to crack the slightest. Without a word, Maria started the car and pulled into the road.

Despite herself she snuck a glance at the Captain. He had an unusually large smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Husband?"

Maria's face turned bright red and she returned her gaze to the road. "Oh shush."

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? I'm not sure about it….let me know!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL AND I DON"T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU! THANKS MUCHLY!**

I don't know when I'll update again…maybe tomorrow…maybe not…but it will come in due time!

Until next time!  
Your humble Author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	20. Chapter Twenty: Borrow the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **After twenty chapters I still don't own the Sound of Music.

**Author's Note: **Wow! I can't believe this is chapter twenty already! Sorry this took so long to get up! I blame the writer's block. But now I'm here, and you can thank a wondiferous motivator for that…(thanks!)

**

* * *

**

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty: Borrow the Moonlight**

They drove all day. Not stopping for anyone. Not even themselves. Maria's legs were beginning to cramp and her eyes were getting lazy. Georg's body was sore from sitting low for half of the day. But they were out of the city, out of Salzburg for good. Traveling along a river that would take them out of Salzburg Land. If they kept up their pace they would be a safe distance inside Tirol by mid-morning the next day, all they had to do was reach the city of Bischofshofen tonight.

Maria felt her head began to drop and her eyes closed. She quickly snapped her head up and shook it, trying to make the sleepiness going away. There was a soft laugh from her side.

"Tired?" Georg asked, yawning.

"I'm afraid I am. And if I keep driving the car will end up in a ditch." she said, also yawning.

"I would tell you to pull over and have us switch places, but I'm afraid I'm about to fall asleep as well."

Maria laughed slightly. "So what do we do? We didn't bring enough money for a hotel. And we need what we have for food."

Georg thought, looking around outside, straining his eyes to see in the dark. With the help of the moonlight he could see a small clearing of trees just up ahead. "Pull over into that clearing of trees."

"Didn't you just say switching places wouldn't do us any good?" Maria asked, raising and eyebrow. "Goodness, you _are_ tired."

The Captain laughed. "I have another idea."

Maria sighed. "Alright."

Maria safely maneuvered the car through the trees and under their cover. Once there she turned the car off. "Now what?" she asked, looking at the Captain skeptically.

"Welcome to our hotel." Georg said, gesturing around the car. "You can stretch out on the back seat, and I will the front. It won't exactly be comfortable. But, as you said, we can't afford a hotel, and this will be safer. Someone could recognize either of us at a hotel."

Maria looked at him like he was crazy. Crazy, yet the most brilliant person in the world. He was right. "Well, ok." with that, Maria opened the door and stepped outside. Despite the fact that it was summer a cold breeze ran over her body. She clutched her traveling cloak closer to her body.

"Cold?" the Captain asked from the car, seeing her reaction to the weather.

"Just a little. Too bad we didn't bring any blankets." she said, stepping into the back of the car and closing the door just as Georg closed the front door.

"Good night, Maria." Georg said from the front seat as he lied down and put his hat over his face, to shield the moon that seemed to be shining ten times brighter tonight.

"Good night, Captain." Maria whispered back, lying down.

* * *

She fidgeted for a bit, trying to get her dress situated around her body so she was comfortable. Once she was as comfortable as possible she lay still, staring at the ceiling of the car. Today had been so, eventful, yet so uneventful at the same time. But most of all it had been long. It felt as if they had been traveling for days, even weeks. But it had only been a simple day.

She sighed. There had been one thing bothering her all day. Something she had wanted to say to the Captain. But she hadn't, she had bit her tongue every time the thought crossed her mind. But now as she lay there, staring at the dark ceiling the thought wouldn't leave her alone. And she knew the only way to make it go away was to talk to the Captain.

"Captain?" she whispered, into the dark. She sounded like she was checking to make sure he was still there.

"Yes?" he whispered back, taking his hat off of his face so she could hear him better.

"I…well. I want you to promise me something." she said. Even though Georg couldn't see her he knew she was blushing. He was right.

"Anything."

Maria paused, and bit her tongue, wondering if she should continue. Well, she had already started, and she was sure that there was an unwritten rule that stated once someone started to say something they had to finish.

"I want you to promise me that on this journey, I guess you could call it, of ours that there will be no secret keeping. We tell each other what the other is planning on doing. No keeping the other in the dark." she paused, and her voice got smaller. "Cause we both know what happened the last time we did that."

Georg chuckle to himself, not letting Maria hear. He smiled. "I promise." he said, genuinely.

Maria smiled. "Thank you. And I promise you. Goodnight, Captain." she said again.

"Goodnight, Maria."

* * *

Georg woke sometime later. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fact that his body was aching. A grown man, especially one of his size, should not be constrained to sleeping in the small space of a car. His muscles needed to stretch or he was sure he would be stuck in the position he was lying in for the rest of his life.

Georg sat up and stretched his back, it made a resounding cracking noise. His head immediately shot to Maria to see if she had woken up from the noise, it was so loud. However, when he saw her he froze.

She was lying in the back seat on her back, one are above her head and the other resting on her stomach. Her head was tilted to the side, her chin resting on her chest. The moon was so bright and wonderful that he had never seen a more beautiful.

The moonlight was reflecting off her skin, it was milky white and had a glow to it. Giving Maria an angel look. Her eyes were lightly closed, she was in a peaceful sleep. Her breathing was a steady rhythm. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she dreamt. A single hair fell from onto her forehead as she moved just the slightest bit.

Without even thinking Georg reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. And to think. He could have watched her sleep like this, with nothing but the moon as his light, every night for the rest of his life. But he wasn't. Perhaps…no, he couldn't get his hopes up. But perhaps, this journey of theirs was just what they needed to bring them back together. Hadn't he told Gretl weeks ago that perhaps Fate would one day bring he and Maria back together. But, he mustn't get his hopes up.

Maria shivered slightly, pulling Georg from his thoughts. Without thinking, again, he pulled off his coat and draped it over Maria. She immediately shifted her body under, absorbing the new source of warmth. She smiled slightly in her sleep. Georg smiled in response.

Even though he began to feel sleep over come him he wouldn't lie down, no, he couldn't. He was too absorbed in watching Maria sleep. It was intoxicating. It was wonderful. So he sat, all he had to do was borrow the moonlight to see her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Maria woke later that same night. Georg had long since fallen asleep, but she would never know he had been watching her. But she knew he had been up. His coat was draped delicately over her body. Slightly confused, she sat up and looked to the front seat.

The Captain was lying on his back, his hat covering his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Maria smiled, despite herself. Even though she couldn't see his face, the feeling of watching him sleep was invigorating. It filled her with comfort. Something she hadn't felt all day.

She borrowed the moonlight for a few minutes and watched his sleeping form before lying back down and pulling his coat closer to her body, smiling, she closed her eyes.

And as the sun began to rise that next morning, signaling the beginning of a new day the moonlight was finally through.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The title of this chapter, and theme for that matter, come from a line from the song "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked. So I don't own that either.

**I usually thank everyone individually, but these past few chapters I haven't cause I've been focused on getting them up….SO THANKS TO EVERYONE! AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING! **

Ok, well, I know this chapter wasn't long, but it was just a filler chapter…showing time passing and good stuff like that…more to come soon, though I can't promise when. Maybe tomorrow. But if not then, it will be Sunday. I have work on Friday and the Sweetheart Prom on Sat.! Whoot…how exciting…lol…

THANKS AGAIN!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: When In Innsbruck

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I still don't own The Sound of Music..

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-One: When In Innsbruck**

Maria woke with the sun. As its first rays rose over the top of the trees around the car her eyes fluttered open. She moaned a little. There was a kink in her neck from sleeping the wrong way. Her back ached and her legs were cramped. But most of all she wanted to go back to sleep. And the bumpiness of the road was not helping.

_Wait? Bumpiness of the road? WE'RE MOVING!_ Her mind screamed and she immediately shot into a sitting position. She looked around the car, frantically but felt the pacing of her heart slow. In the drivers seat sat the Captain, effortlessly driving the car. "Wha?" was all she could say.

Georg chuckled a little. "Good morning." he said, smiling.

"Uh, oh, yes. Good morning to you too Captain." she leaned back against the door of the car, letting her legs stretch.

He quickly looked back at her. "I thought I would let you sleep a little longer while I drove. We had to leave now or we would not have been in Tirol by this afternoon."

"Well. Thank you." Was all she could say. "But are you sure you driving is a good idea? Someone could recognize you."

"I'm not worried about that now. We stopped last night just outside of Bischofshofen and just finished passing through it. We won't come upon another city until we get to Innsbruck, where we'll _have_ to stop. But I haven't seen any cars along this road at all this morning, or yesterday for that matter."

Maria just nodded. He had talked rather fast, and since she had just woken it was hard for tired brain to comprehend what he had said. Suddenly her stomach gave a load growl, and she clutched it. There was a laugh from the front seat.

"Hungry?"

"I guess, just a little. We didn't eat anything at all yesterday, except for breakfast."

He nodded. "Here." she said, reaching to his side and then tossing an apple back to her. "Luckily enough we stopped to sleep by quite a few apple trees last night."

Maria looked at the apply, skeptically. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

"Positively."

Maria shrugged and bit into the apple. She couldn't remember a time when an apple had ever tasted so delicious. She savored in the sweetness of it, closing her eyes.

"Just be careful of worms." Georg said, from the front.

At his words Maria nearly spit out the apple, causing her to choke on what was in her mouth. "Worms!"

He laughed. "I was just kidding."

Maria huffed. "Of course you were!" she said, sarcastically, making both of them laugh.

It was quite for a minute, the only sound coming from the morning birds song. "How long ago did you wake up?" Maria asked after she had finished off her apple. She carelessly threw it on the floor of the car.

"Not long. Just before the sun rose, I suppose. Almost an hour."

Maria nodded. "And how long have you been driving?"

"oh, I'd say forty-five minutes."

She nodded. There was silence. Maria yawned.

"Why don't you get some more sleep." Georg suggested. "I'll wake you when we get to Innsbruck."

Maria thought about. She was tired. But she didn't think sleep would come to her. Even in the early morning adrenaline was running through, pumping in her veins and coursing through her body. "I would," she said, voicing her thoughts. "But I don't think I would be able to sleep."  
Georg nodded.

The voices of birds waking and singing their morning songs filled the air, penetrating the barrier of the car. They were sweet tunes, simple and complex at the same time. Poetic, moving and sharp. Beautiful. Maria smiled. As long as she had that music with her, in her heart and in her soul, she would be alright. She would never find out what compelled her to do it, but she began to hum along with them.

It wasn't an actual song. Just something she was making up on the spot. Her voice twirling and weaving its way in, out, and around the voices of the birds. Mixing beautifully. She closed her eyes, and let the melodies consumer her, not really having to think about what she was humming. It just came to her.

Georg smiled softly at the sound of her voice. It was captivating. It was beautiful. It was…._her_.

Neither were aware of how long Maria sat there humming, but too suddenly (in Georg's opinion) it ended. He stole a quick glance at Maria in the back seat. She had fallen asleep. She had lulled herself to sleep with her own beautiful voice. Georg smiled, and continued their long treck towards Innsbruck.

* * *

"Maria. Maria wake up." a far off voice whispered to Maria as the owner of it began to shake her slightly. She opened her eyes, and braced herself against the strong light. She sat up straighter, stretching her back, feeling the pain that accompanied staying in one position for too long.

She looked at the Captain. "Wha-? Why did we stop?" but she didn't need answering. The minute the words came out of her mouth her eyes focused on their surroundings. The busy hustle and bustle of a near by town square, the laughing of children, the conversation of adults…they had made it to Innsbruck.

Maria smiled at Georg. "Innsbruck." she said.

"Innsbruck" was his reply.

Maria stepped out of the car and stood, stretching her arms into the air. She let the warm summer sun soak into her skin, absorbing the wonderful warm, welcome feeling.

"I thought I could find someone to check and make sure there's nothing wrong with car, and you could go buy some food." he began. Maria made a mental note of how her so comfortably fit into the role of leader. "I'm starved." at that moment, Maria's stomach made a growling noise. The Captain chuckled slightly. Maria blushed. "And I think you are too."

Maria nodded. "The apple didn't seem to cover my hunger. Perhaps a few worms would have been welcomed by my stomach." Maria joked, causing both of them to laugh.

"There's a small market just down the street."

Maria nodded. "Before I go, I think I'll change first." she said, walking to the back of the car, opening it, and removing some clothing for herself. Once she had her new dress Maria looked around for a place to change. Thinking it would be odd, and draw attention to herself if she were to go into a restaurant to change Maria settled for the back seat of the car. The car was parked in a small secluded area, so no one would see inside.

It was a difficult task, changing in the back seat. Maria wasn't exactly the shortest of woman and having to maneuver in the small space in the back was quick a feat. But after moving just the right way Maria was able to change into fresh clothes.

She emerged from the car to find Georg walking towards, she hadn't known he had left.

"I just asked about someone to check on the car, I was told there's a place around the corner. How about I leave you here, and then come back to get you once I'm done."

Maria nodded. "Alright." she said, as the Captain handed her some money.

"I think this will be enough for some decent food. I'll need what ever we have for the car if something's wrong." he said, stepping into the driver's seat of the car. "I'll be back in a bit." he said closing the door.

Maria just nodded, waved and turned around. "MARIA!" she turned back around at the sound of Georg's voice, calling her back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Just, be careful."

Maria smiled. "You too, Captain." Georg smiled at her, and drove off.

As Maria turned back to the street and made her way towards the small market she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of worry. What if the Captain just drove off and left her here? Alone, with hardly any money, and no place to go or stay? _Oh stop it,_ she scolded herself _the Captain would never do that._ She shuck her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. Honestly, this lack of sleep was really getting to her.

A chill ran over her body. Even here, where ever she looked remnants of the Anchluss were everywhere. Flags of the Third Reich hanging in every shop window and on homes. Soldiers could be seen in every other spot. Maria made a quick prayer to God, praying that no one would recognize Georg. Hopefully they would leave in an hour or two, before anyone had the time to think about their presence.

* * *

Maria spent the better part of the next hour searching for food for herself and the Captain. She picked out a rather large loaf of bread, some cheese, fruits, and quite a bit of water (they wouldn't be running out anytime soon), now all that was left was some meat, to make the sandwiches complete.

Maria found a small shop that sold meat and quickly told the shop keeper what she needed. As the man was gone, a troop of Nazi soldier's passed by the window, Maria silently willed the man to hurry.

"'Ere ya go." the man said, "That'll be ten Euros."

Maria counted the money she had in her hand. "Oh dear," she whispered, "I-er-only have six." behind Maria the shop bell rang indicating that someone had walked in, but Maria paid no attention.

"Sorry, deary, but it's ten."

"Sir-"

"MARIA!" a shrill excited voice interrupted Maria's plea.

"IDA!" Maria yelled, as she saw the person standing behind herself Maria's heart dropped. It's not that she didn't like Ida, no it was quite the opposite. But while working for Ida Maria had never known her side of the present war and Anchluss situation. For all Maria knew Ida could be married to a General of the Third Reich.

Strangely, though, Ida looked just as worried as seeing Maria as Maria did her. "What are you doing here, deary? I thought you were at the shop." Ida asked.

"I well, er-" what was she going to say? She couldn't tell Ida, she Maria didn't know if she could trust her. And then there was the fact that the butcher was possibly listening in on their conversation. The last time Maria had seen Ida, she had told her that she would see her at work the next day. Maria hadn't told anyone she was leaving. Maria remember Ida giving her a nod and saying that she would see her in the morning. But now-wait! What was Ida doing in Innsbruck?

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Maria asked, hoping to take the attention off of herself.

Ida's face fell slightly, she studied Maria for a moment, as if trying to figure a mystery. That was the thing with Ida, she could tell what you were doing, or how you were feeling before you could.

"I think, we may be here for the same reasons." Ida finally said, after what felt like hours of silence.

"Oh?" Maria asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt this obvious reunion, but do you have the ten euros or not?" the man behind the counter asked, sounding very impatient. "cause I've got things to do."

Maria sighed, "Sorry, and no, I don't."

"What's the problem?" Ida asked.

"This pack of meat costs ten euros and I only have six." Maria explained. "Just forget it." she said to the butcher.

The man grunted, angry that he had to wrap up meat for no reason.

"Here," Ida said, rummaging through her purse and taking out four euros. She handed them to Maria.

"Oh, no Ida I couldn-"

"Nonsense, now give the man the money, we need to talk."

Maria did so, and as soon as she had the meat in her hand she was being pulled from the shop by Ida. "Thank you!" she yelled to the shop keeper.

* * *

Ida pulled Maria into the busy street and across the way to an extremely busy restaurant. She pushed her way inside until she found a man sitting at a table in the back. The man was just taller than Ida, just the slightest bit overweight, and had big rosy cheeks.

"Hello, darling." Ida said, walking up to the table. The man stood, giving Ida a questioning look. "This is Maria. Maria, may I introduce my husband Aldrik. Maria was an employee at the shop."

"So this is the wonderful dress maker, Maria." Aldrik said, in a deep voice, taking Maria's hand and kissing it in a greeting. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you too." Maria said, blushing at the compliment.

"Now deary, sit, like I said, we have some talking to do." Ida said, sitting next to her husband, and pointing to the spot opposite her. Maria reluctantly sat down.

"I believe," Ida said, talking to her husband. "That Maria is in Innsbruck for the same reason we are." she explained.

"oh?" Aldrik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er-Ida, I'm not exactly sure I know the reason you speak of." Maria said, a little uncomfortable.

"Leaving." Ida whispered, leaning closer to Maria. The restaurant was busy, so no one should over hear them, but one could never take to many chances. "Austria."

Maria felt herself overcome with relief, she could trust Ida. She nodded slightly.

"I can't believe you're making the trip by yourself, deary." Ida said.

By yourself Maria gasped. The Captain! In the sudden twist of seeing Ida Maria had forgotten all about the Captain getting the car checked. For all she knew he could be waiting for her outside. "Oh, but Ida I'm not! Hold on I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, jumping from the table Maria ran into the busy street.

She made here way towards the spot that Georg had originally parked the car when they first arrived. Sure enough, he was standing there, waiting for her.

"Captain!" she exclaimed.

"There you are. You scared me half to death, I've been waiting for twenty minutes." he said, sighing.

Maria inwardly smiled at his concern. "Come on." she said, pulling slightly on his sleeve, indicating that he follow her.

"What?"

"I've found a friend."

* * *

Maria returned to the table where Ida and Aldrik sat, ten minutes later to see their puzzled expressions. AT the fact that she had suddenly jumped and left, and that she was returning with a man. "Sorry," she said, as she was within hearing range of the couple. "Ida, Aldrik, may I introduce Captain Georg von Trapp." she said. "My-er-traveling companion." she said awkwardly, not knowing what to call the Captain. "Captain, this is Ida, she ran the dress shop I used to work at, and her husband Aldrik." she said, pointing as they stood to greet their new guest.

"Captain von Trapp?" Ida whispered to Maria as everyone sat down at the table, raising an eyebrow. Ida knew all to well the story of Maria and the Captain.

"Long story." Maria said, whispered back.

"I bet it is" Ida teased. She then turned her attention to Georg. "So, Captain, Maria tells us that you two are fleeing."

Georg shot a glance at Maria, his eyes bore the expression you-told? "They are too." Maria answered, not having to here is question voiced.

"Oh?" he said. Turning his attention across the table where Ida and Aldrik sat.

"Yes, we are."

"Do tell us how you two came to be in Innsbruck." Aldrik said.

Maria and Georg quickly looked at each other before beginning their story.

"…And now we're here. Just stopping to get a few supplies before we head on." Maria said, taking a sip of water. Food had been delivered to their table in the time she and the Captian had been telling their story.

"Our story is similar in some ways." Aldrik said. "We're leaving because we could never stay here under the Third Reich." there were nods of agreement around the table. "Though our journey hasn't been as adventurous as yours." everyone laughed.

"Your bill." the waiter said, coming to their table one last time.

"Here you go." Aldrik said, handing him money to pay for all four meals.

"Oh no, Aldrik." Georg said, as he two began to take money out of his pocket. "Please allow me to pay for our meals." he said, motioning to Maria and himself.

"He will whether or not you want him too." Maria said, smiling making everyone laugh.

"Oh no he won't." Aldrik said. "I insist." Georg was going to protest again, but Aldrik held up his hand. "Really." Looking defeated Georg put the money away.

"We should probably be leaving." Georg said to Maria.

"Yes," Maria said, standing as did everyone else.

The group of four walked outside and into the sun. All shielding their eyes from the sudden abundance of light. Ida whispered something into Aldrik's ear, and he nodded.

"Before we part." Ida said. "Take this." she handed the Captain a good amount of money that Aldrik had just produced from his pocket.

"Oh no, we couldn't!" Maria exclaimed. "You just paid for lunch."

"No, you need it. You said yourself you didn't have much, and you should buy yourself some new clothes, Captain. You said you only had another pair. You need the money you have left for food."

Maria and the Captain looked at each other. "It's a kind gesture, but we can't."

"Well, we're not taking it back." Aldrik said, with a smile.

Maria sighed. "I don't think we'll ever get a chance to repay you."

"Think of it as your last pay check, Maria." Ida said. Everyone laughed.

"You were always too good to me, Ida." Maria said hugging her former employer.

Ida laughed in Maria's ear. "It's the least I could do. You were the one who brought business into my shop!" Maria laughed. "Now," she said as the two pulled out of their embrace. "You behave yourself." she said, referring to the Captain, making Maria blush. "It'll work out, I know it will." Maria would never know if Ida was referring the escaping situation or other things, _certain_ other things that had to do with a certain someone.

The group bade good bye for each other, perhaps for the last time. Maria and the Cpatian made their way back to the car, Maria getting in the driver's seat. They drove out of the town towards the border with more confidence and hope in their endeavors.

* * *

**Author's Note: **SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! I had the worst writer's block! This chapter ended up being complete different than I had intended, but that's ok, just makes the story longer! I don't know when I'll update again, but I know it won't be tomorrow. Maybe Saturday, maybe Sunday. Who knows.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!1! Y'all are AWESOME!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Trust In Me

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure I don't own the Sound of Music…mmyep.

**So, I've been caught on the topic that Euros weren't the currency in the 1930s. But I searched for what it was and couldn't find the actual name of the currency back then, so if some knows and could tell me, so I could go change it, I would really appreciate it! Now on with the story!**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter deals with a bit of violence, and implied "acts" if you get what I mean, you've been warned!**

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Two: Trust In Me**

Max quietly paced the small room in the cottage. He and the children had just arrived in the small cottage that Georg and Werner had bought when planning this entire escapade of an escape that seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. The train ride had taken the entire night from the festival to dusk the next day, and the drive in the car the rest of that night. Having seven children confined to such small spaces, without any idea where their father was, was something Max made a note of to never do again.

They hadn't heard from Georg at all. And this was their second day in the cottage. The children were restless and scared. Liesl had been a help in keeping her siblings occupied, and worry free, but it was a task that left her temper running short. Her siblings were quick to realize that Liesl didn't handle arguments well, and it was smart not to get involved in one with her watch on you. Louisa and Friedrich had a hard time trying to control their constant nagging at each other, but the result meant not being on Liels's bad side.

Max sighed as he sat down on the small chair in the room. The children were upstairs in bed at the moment, crammed into a tiny room. It was the same thing every night. The childerns voices would fill the small cottage with the words of My Favorite Things, giving them some sort of hope. Foot steps coming down the stairs told Max that he would soon be joined by someone. He was right, Liesl soon appeared in front of him.

"Uncle Max?"

"Yes, Liesl?"

"Have you heard anything from Father?" the young woman's voice was desperate.

"I'm afraid not Liesl, but I'm sure he's fine."

"Uncle Max, it's been two days since we left Salzburg, and we haven't heard anything from him. If he was fine, he would have contacted us."

Max knew she was right and he felt a rush of sympathy for the young girl sitting next to him. In the past years she matured early then most her age, when she had to look after her siblings when their Father had shut them out of his life. And now, the leap into woman hood was forced upon her, against her will. After this, Max had a feeling Liesl would refuse to be treated like a child.

He didn't say anything to her comment, not knowing what to say.

"You know, Uncle Max, it's funny. I-" she paused.

"Yes Liesl?"

"Well, it's just. A part of me is worried sick about Father. I hope he's safe, but something tells me he's not. And yet, at the same time, I some how feel that where ever he is, he's in good hands." she said, shaking her head at her own contradictory thoughts.

Max nodded his head. "I know what you mean Liesl. But, no worries! You're Father will be alright, I'm sure we'll hear from him in a day or two. Now, you should be getting to bed." he said, standing and ushering the girl up the stairs.

"Alright, goodnight Uncle Max. I hope you're right, about Father."

Max nodded as Liesl disappeared from view, "I do too, Liesl, I do too." Dear Lord, he thought, let Georg call.

* * *

It had taken Maria and the Captain two more days to leave the district of Tirol and enter Vorarlberg. In those long two days Maria felt herself falling in love all over again, much to her disliking. She told herself time after time as she would fall asleep that she didn't want to get hurt again, that she wouldn't allow herself to. But time after time again her feelings for the Captain intensified. He was the one who had shown her how to love, and gave her a life, a family. And now, he was her only form of survival at the moment. Her backbone in this intense rush of emotion and fatigue their flee brought forth.

During the day the type of relationship they used to have slowly returned. Talking about anything and everything, from the children to music, to nature. The slight bantering that led them into laughing fits of hysterics. It was this type of communication that Maria had imagined would fill their honeymoon, had they gone on it. And ironically, this could almost be like a honeymoon, in the slightest of ways. But Maria shook that thought from her head when ever it appeared, she shouldn't think such things.

They slept in the car, along the road every night, saving as much money as they could: for food, in Georg's case: clothes, and for any emergency, if it came. It was on these nights that Maria's mind wandered to the man that slept in the front seats. His gentle snoring filling the air. It was this way, the second night from leaving Tirol, when they had just entered Vorarlberg.

The Captain's quiet snore once again filled this still air, and Maria rolled onto her side, staring into the back of the front seat. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were to preoccupied. Sighing, she sat up, opened the back door and stood outside. The night air was warm, and welcoming. It's scent more than welcome. She stretched her legs as she walked, feeling the blood streaming through her veins. She sat on the front of the car, deeply sighing.

There was a soft chuckle from behind her. "Couldn't sleep?" the laugh and the voice made Maria jump.

"CAPTAIN! Oh, you scared me!" she said, settling down, and sitting once again on the car.

"My apologies. What in the world are you doing up though?"

"Your snoring was keeping me awake," she said, smiling. "So I thought I would get some fresh air."

"Ha, I see." he said, sitting next to her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh no, I suppose the car door opened and closed by itself." he said, teasingly.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I was in a light sleep anyways."

There was silence. Maria stared into the night. "We'll be there soon, you know." the Captain said, after a while. "We'll be away from it all, and safe."

Maria smiled softly. "I know. It's seems so close."

But with this wave of relief came an uneasy feeling in Maria. They would be out of Austria and away from the Nazi's. But what would happen then? Would she say her final goodbye to the man she loved, and never see him again? There was no doubt in her that they would probably go their separate ways. And it was this thought that made Maria wish their escape would never end.

* * *

The reached the town of Bludenz the next day in the late afternoon. They allowed themselves a break from driving and roamed the town. Now, Maria truly felt like she was on her honeymoon. Traveling around a town she had never been too, with the Captain. She inwardly groaned.

Around dusk they headed back to the car, hoping to drive a little more before the night was over, or driving as late as possible. They truly were so close. They couldn't physically see the border, but it was there, within their reach.

The car was parked by a small woodworkers shop. The door was open, letting the cool summer's air fill the room. The man who ran the shop had a small wireless was on, and the announcer's voice filled the streets. Maria's hand was on the car door when she heard it:

_"That's correct everyone. The border's of Austria have been _closed." The words rang through her ears. Closed, closed, closed, closed. Her heart nearly stopped, as pure horror spread through her body and onto her face. What in the world were they gong to do?

She looked to the Captain. His face showed no fear, but shock. He met her eyes, and gave a small reassuring comforting smile. He brought his hand into her view, crossed his fingers, and nodded his head, reassuring her all would be well. She gave a small smile of relief as they both got into the car.

They drove in silence until the left the city, and Maria couldn't take it anymore. "What are we going to do?" her voice was shaky, and so was her body.

Georg sighed, he wasn't sure. Their whole plan had been stopped in a single instant. He looked to see the sun setting just behind the mountains. And an idea struck him. "If I remember correctly, there's a small mountain range that acts as a border between Austria and Switzerland. We'll drive as far as we can up the mountain, and then climb the rest of it. It'll take longer, but it's our only hope, now."

Maria looked at him eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. "Climb a mountain?" She was positive his idea was from lack of sleep. It sounded absurd, and yet logical at the same time.

Georg nodded. "Climb a mountain."

Maria groaned, and let her head fall back against the seat. "We'll never leave." she whispered. "We'll get caught."

Before he could stop himself, Georg reached over and grabbed Maria's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It will be alright, Maria" he assured her. "I promise."

She didn't answer him, but she didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

The next day was a tedious one. They had redirected their route, towards the mountain range that led to Switzerland. But without the help of some sort of guide or map, it was stressful, and neither Maria nor Georg talked that much during the day. If they had thought the days leading up to this were long, they were quickly proved wrong with the length of this day. By early evening they had reached Eldritch a town very close to the border. It was here that they were able to finally get good directions on where they were going. They had to go Northeast, and by late evening they had come, once again upon a town.

It was small, and they didn't know the name. They had missed the sign when entering. It was getting too dark to see, so Maria and Georg finally decided to use some of the money they had to get a place to stay for the night, it would probably look odd for someone to wake up to see two people sleeping in a car. Attention was something they didn't need. They weren't sure the Nazi population of the town, at the moment, and since this town was close to the border, they had an idea it was quite a few. It would be too much to get to separate rooms, so they would get one, even if it was improper and look rather bad. Impropriety needed to be forgotten in a time like this.

There didn't seem to be any life in the town. Maria had a funny feeling in her stomach. She didn't like this place at all. Dread was beginning to fill her. "Maybe we should just leave." she whispered, as Georg drove on.

"We can't, it's too dark to see, and we need to be pointed in the right direction. I thought we agreed on finding a small inn, to stay at for the night."

"I know." she said weakly. "But there's something I don't like about this town. I have a bad feeling."

"We'll be alright." he said, stopping the car. He had finally spotted some form of residence that was still open in the late night. And from the car both he and Maria could tell the place was full and lively inside. "Come on." he said, opening the door and getting out. Maria got out of the door, and followed Georg inside. Her heart stopping. It was a tavern.

Men, drunk out of their wits sat at tables, laughing at who knew what. While men sober as can be slowly joined their mates to pigheadedness. Maria had never set foot inside a place like this, and was quickly reminded why. It was horrible. She looked at the Captain who didn't seemed to be fazed by the disgusting air. She guessed it had to do with being in the Navy. She followed him sheepishly to the bar, where a man stood.

"What can I do you for?" he asked, as they approached.

"A place to stay." Georg said, before quickly telling the man what he and Maria where looking for.

As the Captain talked, Maria looked around the room. She felt herself getting sick off the stench in the air. She didn't know if she could stand staying in here much longer. "I'm going to go wait in the car." Maria whispered to Georg. He looked at her quickly, "Be careful." he warned. She nodded and left his side.

On her way out she tripped and ran into two men, "sorry." she said, pushing past them.

"Ah, don't be…" she heard one man begin to talk, as she left.

She let the warm summer air fill her lungs and calm her stomach. She sighed, and began to make her way towards the car. "Hey! Wait!" she heard a voice call from behind her, and she turned around to see the two men she ran into the tavern were coming out of it.

She backed away slightly as they approached her. Even from this distance she could smell the alcohol on their breaths. "Yes?" her voice was unsteady, but she tried to stay calm.

"You dropped this when you ran into us." the second man said, holding out a handkerchief. His words were slurred and Maria felt her heart drop. She didn't have a handkerchief on her, it was in her bag in the car.

"No, I didn't." she said, backing away some more.

The men smiled. "Smart one,"

"So we lied."

"Could we help it if we wanted to see your pretty face again?"

Maria gagged. These men were trouble, she knew it. She needed to run. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go." she said, turning, ready to sprint towards the car.

The first man's hand grabbed her arm. "What's the rush, you don't even know out names" he said, as he pulled her back around, and closer to himself. He lightly stroked her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." she said, pushing his hand away, and backing away.

"Nor do we know yours." the second man said, acting like she hadn't said anything, and making to grab her hand.

She slapped his hand away. "I said don't, leave me alone." she went to turn again.

She was once again grabbed, this time more forcefully by both wrists. "Don't you want to know our names?" the second man asked, as he ran his hand up he shoulder and across her collar bone, daring to go lower as his friend held Maria's other wrist.

Maria used her freed hand to slap the second man, and then the first. Once his grip on her was free she ran. She had no idea where she was going, but all she knew was that it was away from the car. As the feeling of leaving the men behind began to overcome her she felt herself being pulled at the waist, and thrust into a wall. She gave a grunt of pain as the wind was knocked out of her just as her head hit the wall.

She was pinned to the wall on the side of the tavern, both of the men who were pursuing her keeping her from moving anywhere. The first man had one arm pinned above her head and a hand on her stomach, while the second had her left arm pinned at her side and his other hand on her waist. She was trapped, and they were in the shadows.

"We are nice fellows, Fraulein." man one whispered in her ear. She jerked her head away.

The second man chuckled. "Very generous men. Why not give us a chance?" he asked. When she had moved her head away from the first man it had gone right into the seconds, so when he spoke into her ear his lips brushed her ear. She shivered and tried to get away.

"Come now, Fraulein." the first spoke again. "Don't fight."

"I'm sure you'll like us once you get to know us." the second added on.

"MARIA?" a questioning voice filled the air. Maria's head shot up to see Georg standing by the car with the door open, looking for her in the night. Oh thank God!

"CAPTAIN!" she yelled with all her might, making the second man cover her mouth with his hand as Maria began to fight her way away more.

But that single cry was all Georg needed to draw his attention towards the trio. He could see movement in the shadows just on the side of the tavern and he quickly made his way over to it.

By the time the Captain had arrived at where Maria was, she had managed to free her left hand and punch the second man. She was in the process of pushing the first man off of her. Georg quickly realized what was going on and grabbed the first man, pulling him away from Maria and punching him hard in the mouth then stomach. The force of the punch was so hard, that the man was knocked to the ground. The man quickly got up and charged back at Georg.

As Georg fought away the first man, the second made his way back for Maria, but she was ready. When he was near enough, she punched him again, and kicked him in the shins, making him cry out in pain. As the man backed away from pain, Maria pushed past him and towards the car. But she wasn't quick enough, the man threw himself towards Maria, grabbing her around the waist, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"CAPTAIN!" Maria yelled, before she came into full force with the damp ground and a resounding crack filled the air.

Georg looked over in time to see Maria being slammed to the ground by the second man, just as he himself was finally able to knock the first man into unconsciousness. When he was sure that man number one would not be a problem, he ran towards Maria. He picked the second man off of her and punched him hard into the stomach. The man was knocked backwards, hitting his head on the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

Georg quickly knelt by Maria, who hadn't moved. "Maria" he whispered, slightly rolling her over. The sight Georg was met with filled him with a rage he never knew existed.

Maria had her eyes shut tightly, clutching her right arm, that she had fallen on. Her face had a long scrape along her cheek from felling on a rock. Her ankle looked swollen and her breathing was shallow.

"Maria" he whispered again, moving hair off of her forehead. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Everywhere." she breathed out, barely able to say anything. When she spoke she felt a pain like no other fun through her chest.

Georg moved her one hand that was cradling her arm, so he could see it. He nearly gagged when he saw what she had been holding. A definite broken bone that had broken the skin. Georg felt more anger for the man who caused this, as he picked Maria up slightly, and rested her upper body in his lap. She winced at the movement.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, soothingly.

"It hurts so bad. So bad." she cried, barely audible.

"I know it does, I know. It will be ok."

"So bad…"

"You'll be alright, Maria. Trust me."

"I do trust you Georg, I do…." she said, as she let darkness overcome her and her body fall into the unconscious world, the only relief from the pain her body could find.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! I know, just the slightest bit cliché, but hey! Oh well!. I was going to say something, but I forget, so oh well….it will come to me later…

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	23. TwentyThree: Cross Some Borderline

**Disclaimer: **As I enjoyed Valentine's Day I realized that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note:** In honor of Valentine's Day I bring you this next chapter!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Three: Cross Some Borderline**

Georg sat there stunned, with Maria in his arms, a small smile playing at his lips despite the dire situation. His name. She had said his name. It was something that she hadn't said in so long. It was music to his ears. And what was more. She had said she trusted him. The thing that she said she could no longer have in him she did. She trusted him-Georg.

He snapped from his thoughts by the feeling of Maria's uneasy breathing and the warm feeling of Maria's blood from her arm beginning to touch his. He needed to find help, and fast. He quickly removed his jacket and placed it delicately around Maria's body, trying not to move her that much or touch her arm, which was bleeding badly.

He sat for another moment, trying to figure out how her injuries were caused and how bad they were. He was sure that the force of her fall, the mans, and the rough contact had resulted in a few broken ribs in Maria's delicate frame. There was no doubt about that. She must have landed on her arm wrong, causing it to break, and the force of the fall caused the bone to pierce the skin. The scratch on her cheek was caused by the rock near by, he had already discovered that, but he couldn't tell how deep it was, all Georg knew was that it ran from her cheekbone to her chin.

He looked around, trying to find a place to take her. The car would be the obvious option, but he had no idea where a local doctor or hospital was. He could set her in the car and run into the tavern, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. What if one of the two men who were now knocked out cold were to wake? No, the only option was to take Maria with him, back into the tavern.

He delicately picked Maria up, and was surprised to find that she felt lighter than a feather. She squirmed slightly, even though she was unconscious. He would have to be careful maneuvering her. Without another thought Georg ran into the tavern.

"I NEED HELP!" he exclaimed, pushing through the door. The inhabitants of the room stopped, and all looked over at him. Georg was sure he himself looked a mess, the first man had hit him a couple of good times, and the fact that he was holding a very broken Maria probably puzzled everyone more.

Without hesitating the bar tender ran over to the two. "What in Hell's name happened?" he asked, as he approached the Captain.

"I'm not sure." Georg grew angry. Who cares how it happened! "There were two men harassing her, the men are unconscious now, but…" Georg said, looking down at Maria's face, she looked so peaceful even in the situation. "She got hurt, I need to get her to a doctor. Her arm is broken, bleeding and I'm sure she had some broken ribs." he breathed out in one breath.

The bar tender nodded. "Follow me. We can call a doctor for you once we get her setteled." he began to move towards a stair case. "Alaric! Bittan! Go get the two men, and then get Officer Bing." he barked orders to two men, who jumped up and ran outside. "We don't have a hospital here," the bar tender kept talking, as he and Georg ascended the stairs, leaving behind the stunned inhabitants of the tavern. "Our town is too small. But we have a great doctor. He'll make sure she's ok."  
"Thank you." Georg breathed out. He would be hard to trust these people so quickly, but he had too. They were his only hope of getting Maria well again.

"Here we are." the bar tender said opening the door to a room. Georg followed the man through what seemed like a house, until they reached a bedroom. "It isn't much, but my wife and I have lived here since opening the tavern. Your friend will be comfortable, can guarantee that."

"You're far to kind," Georg said, gently lying Maria on the bed in the middle of the room.

"That's what we need in this world, more kind folks." the man said, making Georg smile. Georg was beginning to like this owner of the tavern more and more. "I'll go tell my wife of your situation and call Doctor Brandeis." the man went to leave. "Oh, I'm Dirk, by the way. Dirk Klein."

"Georg." the Captain paused, not sure he should give his last name. After all, he didn't know what town he was in or if the Nazi's occupied it. "Georg Kutschera."

* * *

Maria's head was pounding. She could tell it was light where ever she was despite the fact that her eyes were closed. Even this small, miniscule, seemingly nonexistent light was too much to handle. She groaned. Her groan seemed to cause movement beside herself. Then there was a quiet humming. It sounded like a woman, which puzzled Maria because the last person she remembered being with was Georg, after those horrid men had…her mind blocked the thought. With her curiosity getting the better of herself, Maria slowly, and painfully, opened her eyes. 

She was in a room she had never seen before, lying on a large bed. There wasn't much to the room, a chair by a small window, a dresser directly in front of her and a door to her right. Suddenly the curtains to the small window were thrown open, making her groan once more.

"OH! You're awake!" the voice of a woman said, from the window. "You had us quite worried, Frau Kutschera."

"Frau?" Maria whispered to herself, the woman didn't seem to hear. Since when had she been a Frau? What in the world was going on? And how did this woman know her last name?

"…Granted you've only been out for a couple of hours." she hadn't realized the woman had been talking. "Here darling, drink this." the lady said, handing Maria a glass of water, which she gladly accepted.

The water was cool, running down her throat and filling her body with a refreshing feeling Maria had never known before. Once she was done with the drink Maria sat the glass on the small table next to the bed and tried to move into a sitting position, but felt a sharp pain run through her side and arm. It was the first time that Maria realized she had a cast on her arm and bandages around her chest and abdomen. She groaned in pain.

"Oh, careful there. Here let me help you." the lady said, coming over and helping Maria into a sitting position. "There, all comfortable?" Maria nodded. The woman smiled, "I'll let your husband know you're awake."

HUSBAND! Maria's mind screamed, causing her headache to worsen. "You must be mistaken, I don't-" she began to speak, but as she did the woman opened the door and in walked Georg.

"Darling, you're alright." he said, relieved.

"Husband?" she hissed in a whisper as he came nearer.

"I'll explain in a second," he whispered back, kissing her on the cheek. Maria's eyes widened, what in the world was he doing?

"I'll leave you two alone and go call the doctor." the woman said.

Georg nodded. "Thank you Leota." the woman nodded and closed the door.

"Husband?" Maria questioned again, looking at Georg with a raised eyebrow. "What in Heaven's name is going on?" Maria felt her head spin, she had a feeling she was pushing her body to be more awake and well then it actually was.

"Don't you remember?" Georg asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not really." Maria paused. "I remember those two men." she shuddered, "then you being there, running, falling, then pain…and…that's all."

Georg nodded. "Well," he said. He didn't know whether to tell her now, or wait to till she was better, but he figured she wouldn't stop bothering him about it until he did. He chuckle, that was so like Maria. "Amidst the hustle and bustle of those two men trying to-er-I'm not sure what they were trying to do, actually-"

"Be friendly." was all Maria said.

Georg sighed, and grabbed Maria's hand in support, which she took despite herself. "Well, one of the men tried to grab you and sent both of you tumbling to the ground. When you fell you broke your arm." he said, lightly touching her cast, which she looked at. "Sprained you ankle, broke a few ribs, got a cut on you stomach, and a rather nasty cut on your cheek." he said, lightly touching her cheek were the cut was for a moment, lingering just longer than necessary.

"You passed out from what I guess was the pain. You've been out for the past six hours." he said, finishing the story. Maria nodded, her head feeling bigger than usual.

"So why did that lady, what was her name?"  
"Leota."

"Leota, call you my husband?"

Georg gave a small chuckle. "After you passed out I brought you back into the tavern we stopped at, searching for help. The bar tender, who also owns the tavern and lives up here-"

"-up here?"

"Above the tavern."

"We're above the tavern?"

Georg nodded. "He was kind enough to offer his living quarters to us while you get better, for they have no hospital around, just a well experienced doctor." Maria nodded again, her head swelling once more. "His name is Dirk Klein, and that was his wife, Leota."

"And you're my husband, because?…"

Georg laughed. Despite the fact of waking from a rather bad beating she had just as much spunk and drive as she did in her full health. She never stopped amazing him. "Well, Dirk brought me up here and told me to lie you on the bed, while he called the doctor. Then the questions started. It would have looked odd for a man and a woman to be traveling together in the state that we were without being married. So, like you did before, I said we were…married. Besides, it makes us look less suspicious." Maria just nodded again.

"I used you last name because I wasn't sure what the Nazi situation with this town was. I was taking risks trusting these people so fast, but I wasn't going to make a big enough one as telling them my actual name."

Maria nodded, again. He had risked himself getting caught just to help her? Maria smiled. "I see. What happened to those two men?"

"They were arrested." Georg paused, and looked at Maria. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"My head just hurts and my body seems to hurt all over. Is there more water?" she asked, looking around hopefully.

Georg nodded, pored her a glass, and sat down on the edge of the bed again. After Maria downed her second glass of water she turned her attention back to Georg. "So, when do we leave?"

Georg stared at her in complete shock. She was physically weak, half of her body was in bandages, she had just woken from unconsciousness and she wanted to know when the would continue to flee? She really did continue to amaze him. He laughed. "Maria, look at the situation you're in. You're in no condition to travel. Especially over a mountain." he said the last sentence in a hushed voice.

"Captain. We need to leave as soon as possible. You can't possibly expect to stay here the entire time I heal! Lord, only knows Herr Zeller could be making his way to this town right now, and then what? It doesn't matter if I'm ready to leave or not. We have to."

Georg sighed. She was right, be he wasn't going to let her travel in a state like this. "We'll see how you are in a couple of days."

"Tonight." she said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"_Tomorrow morning_." his voice was final. Just as Georg spoke, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he and Maria said together. Leota walked in with a man, whom Maria assumed was the doctor, and another man whom she assumed was her husband Dirk.

"Good morning Frau Kutschera." the Doctor said, walking over to her bed.

"Good morning." Maria replied, inclining her head slightly.

"I'm Doctor Brandeis. How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can given the situation, I suppose." Maria replied, making the Doctor chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll just need to do a check up, if you Gentlemen will excuse us, Leota, you may stay." Georg and Dirk nodded and left.

After the Doctor did his quick check up on Maria he allowed Georg and Dirk back in the room. "You seem to be doing fine at the moment. Everything looks ok, and it seems you'll have a good recovery."

"Doctor, when will I be able to be out and about again?" Maria asked, earning herself a warning glance from Georg, she gave him the same look back.

"Oh I don't know. Two to three weeks, and even then I want you to take it easy. No excessive activities for a month or two." he said.

Maria's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with horror. "Now if you'll excuse me," Doctor Brandeis continued on, "I must be going. I'll be back to check on you in a few days. Good day." Everyone nodded their thanks as the Doctor left.

"We'll leave you too be." Leota said, dragging her husband from the room.

"Two weeks!" Maria nearly yelled as soon as the door closed. "Captain, what are we going to do?" the pain Maria felt from her injuries was gone at the moment as horror filled her being.

Georg sighed. "Wait I suppose."  
"You can't seriously be thinking of staying here for two weeks? Where would we stay? I refuse to intrude on these people's lives by making a permanent dent in their bed."

"We don't have enough money to stay at a hotel, I used most of the money to pay the doctor. We only have enough left for food."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

It was late that same night, Maria was asleep and Georg was sitting in the tavern below, having a drink and thinking about what they would do. Maria was in no shape to travel, but they couldn't stay. Asking Dirk and Leota to stay would be unthinkable, they had done so much already and they had no way of repaying the kind couple. So they were stuck. He sighed. 

"Georg? Georg von Trapp? Is that really you?" Georg turned around at the voice of a man, and his face fell. "You ol' son of a gun, it is!" _Oh God why?_ Standing before him was a man by the name of Herrick, and old Navy friend. The man was known for always being happy, and usually being drunk, like he was right now. But the sight of his old friend wasn't what was bothering Georg the most. No, it was the Nazi flag band that was wrapped tightly around his friend's arm that bothered Georg the most…

…Moments later Georg was running up the stairs that would lead him to Maria. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn_ he thought, sprinting. He had been recognized, and what was worse by a Nazi. Perhaps Herrick didn't know that Georg had escaped the clasp of the Third Reich, maybe it was just a coincidence. But there was one thing that Georg knew about these situations, it was never to trust a maybe and take no chances.

Georg quickly entered the room, and went to Maria's side. "Maria." he whispered, slightly shaking her. "Maria you need to get up." Maria groaned and brought her right arm (which wasn't in the cast) to rub her eyes.

"Whu-Captain?"

"Maria, we need to leave, now."

* * *

An hour later Maria and Georg sat in the car, moving along the bumpy road, making Maria groan every time the car hit a big rock. After he had woken her Maria and the Captain secretly snuck out of the tavern, he helping her all the way. Once outside Georg laid Maria in the back seat, setting her extra clothes under her head for a pillow, and got into the driver's seat. Driving them away. Once they were in the safety of the car Maria questioned him to why he suddenly changed his mind. 

"Oh my." she said, once Georg had finished his story. There was silence. It was too dark to see once more, but Georg kept driving on. They needed to get away from the small town as soon as possible. They never did learn the town's name.

* * *

Maria woke the next morning feeling in more pain than before. She supposed it was the fact that she was in a moving car that probably hadn't stopped moving for hours. She looked to the front seat to see a very awake Captain. 

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, the pain evident in her voice. She didn't try to sit up. She stayed as still as possible.

Georg jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "A little, yes. But I woke up about two hours ago and have been driving ever since." Maria just nodded, perhaps if she fell asleep the pain would go away. But the pain was so strong that she couldn't sleep.

"How are you doing?" Georg asked from the front.

"It hurts." was all she said.

"You need to take this." Georg said, rummaging in the front and then handing Maria a bottle. "It's medication from Doctor Brandeis, I'm not sure what it'll do for pain, but he instructed that you take it."

Maria just nodded, holding the bottle. She would need to sit up to take it, and sitting up was something she couldn't and didn't want to do at the moment. "Once we stop. I need to sit up, but don't think I'll be able to on my own."

Georg just nodded.

* * *

"Maria, Maria wake up." Maria groaned as she heard the voice of the Captain. She opened her eyes. Odd, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. 

"What's going on?" she asked.

Georg was smiling, the biggest smile she had seen on his face in a long time. "We're here. At the base of the mountain." he said, helping Maria sit up.

Maria moved quickly, too quickly for her bodies liking, but she felt no pain as adrenaline rushed through her body. They had made it. They were at the base of their escape mountain. Maria smiled. "I thought we could take a small break and give you that medicine before we continued on."Maria nodded.

After resting for an hour and making sure that Maria was alright and her wounds were better they decided to begin the trek up the mountain. They would take the car as far as possible then walk the rest of the way. Luckily the mountain wasn't as large as they were known to be.

"Are you ready to lie back down?" Georg asked Maria as they prepared to leave.

"I don't want to."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her concerned. "I don't want you to be in more pain than you have to be, especially with the kind of task you're going to take once we get to the top."

Maria smiled at his concern. "I'm positive. I want to be able to see the trees and the scenery as we pass through it. I want to remember every detail of this moment." she said, almost dreamily. Georg just smiled.

"You're the most courageous woman I've ever met, Maria."

Maria blushed.

* * *

Two hours later Maria sat in the back seat of the car with her face contorted in pain. She was torn between letting the feeling of pain or relief wash over her body. She was in more pain than she had been before. This trail up the mountain was far more bumpier than the road and being in a sitting position wasn't helping the matter. Her chest was in pain. But then, it was nice to stretch her muscles in a different way, after she had been lying down for so long. 

She was debating whether of not to slowly lie herself down, but anymore movement from herself or the car would send her body into the feeling of being on fire. So she stayed still, willing it all to stop. And it did.

Maria opened her eyes to see Georg getting out of the car, and looking around. He nodded and walked over to her door and opened it. "This is where the car stops." he said, kneeling down by the side of the car.

Maria nodded.

"Why don't you stay here, and I'll get everything ready. Just relax. Do you want to lie down again?"

Maria sighed. "You read my mind." Georg chuckled and helped Maria lie down.

"Get some sleep, what ever you need to rest." Maria nodded again.

An hour later Maria was growing impatient. She had been lying there forever, trying to sleep, but it was no use. She was too excited. "Ready?" she heard Georg ask as he came back to the side of the car.

"More than you know. Will you help me out of the car?" Maria asked, as Georg helped her sit up.

"Of course." he said, gently wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. Her arms instinctively went around his neck. He set her feet lightly on the ground and her arms lingered around his neck just longer than necessary before she realized how close they were, and back away, putting her weight on the car.

She looked around. The were about two-thirds the way up the mountain, by a small cliff. It was beautiful. All of Austria sat before her, the most amazing sight she had ever seen. She slowly filled her lungs with the mountain air, careful not to hurt her ribs. So refreshing. She then took in the scent and smiled. That smell, that fresh feeling…that would be her home. Forever and always. And she loved it more than she herself knew.

Love…

Her thoughts traveled to Georg. Over the past week. Had it even been that? She didn't know. Well, however long it had been she had grown to love him more and more. The nights they spent talking, their playful banter. The support her had been in a time of trial. Helping her in a dire time of need. Putting her before himself. Everything he did. It had made her love him all over again. And what was more everything that had been shattered seemed to be rebuilt. That hope she had in him was back. And so was her trust.

She smiled. Together they had made it thus far and together they would make it to safety. What ever it took. As long as she had him with her, Maria knew she would ok. Her smile grew.

"What are you smiling at?" Georg asked, laughing as he walked over to where she was standing.

"It's so beautiful," she said, pointing towards Austria. "And yet, we have to leave it. No, not have to, need to. It's said to think that something this beautiful could be filled with something like the Third Reich. But looking at it from up here. It's like that evil isn't there at the moment. And, it's just…_Austria._"

Georg looked at Maria. Completely moved by her words. The way she had said it, the truth behind her words, the passion. It was so right.

"But it's not, and we're taking that final step to leaving it far behind."

"Disappointing." was all Georg could say, not looking away from Maria. With her face having a dream like look to it, and the wind slightly blowing, she looked stunning. He hadn't realized he was even talking.

"But we're almost free…" she trailed off, finishing what ever thoughts were in her mind.

"We'll be there soon." he said, snapping from his trance and turning to the Austrian "picture" before him. "Sooner than either of us can imagine."

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Maria did something neither was expecting. She threw her arms around Georg's neck and hugged him, as tight as her body would allow. He stood their shocked, for a moment but slowly encircled his arms around her waist, making sure not to hug her to tightly. "It will be ok." he whispered into her ear.

She nodded as she slowly pulled away, but only slightly. Still leaving her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to look away, scared of what would happen if they did. Something happened in that single moment, neither would never know. But it had happened. The line that had been there since they met again, had disappeared and there was nothing between them to hold them back. They were close to crossing the border, but whether the country's border or another they didn't know. All that they were aware of was the fact that Georg was once again closing the distance between them, bringing his head towards Maria's and meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.

As quickly as it happened, Georg pulled away, stepping back only slightly, still leaving his arms on her waist. "I'm sorry I shou-" Maria's finger on his lips stopped his apology.

"Don't be." she said, her voice just above a whispered, before once again closed the space between them and kissed him fully, crossing that line that was no longer there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The title also comes from the song 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked, so I don't own it. Uh yeah. I was going to do things differently, but I thought if I go this way their journey over the mountain would be more written out…and it's Valentine's Day, what a better tribute then getting them back together! Lol 

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! THANKS MUCHLY!

Until next time,  
Your humble Author,  
The Lonely Goatherd

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Fix

**Disclaimer: **Since I haven't updated in a while I suppose you all are wondering if I finally obtained the rights and finally own The Sound of Music…but I don't….darn….

**Author's Note:** MY GOODNESS! I am a horrible person, not updating in 13 days! EEEKKK! I've been so busy the thought of updating hasn't even crossed my mind…and for that I apologize! But none the less, here I am! So on with the story!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Four: Fix**

Maria slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Georg's chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. It was strong, masculine. It was the one thing she would always remember about him. She couldn't quite place what it was. It didn't smell like anything else she knew, it was unique. It was…him.

She felt his beating heart against hers. The two rhythms meeting perfectly to make one. His even breathing was nice, a soft pulse that could lull her to sleep. So calm, so smooth again her rugged one. The past days had been so hard, Maria was happier than she had been in a while, and she didn't want the moment to end. She sighed, and dug her head moved her forehead along his chest, hoping to dig deeper into the embrace.

He laughed slightly, his chest moving up and down.

"My offer still stands." he whispered lightly into her ear, making her shuddered slightly as his warm breath came into contact with her cold skin.

"Offer?" she asked, resting her cheek against his chest and looking at Austria below them.

"Mhm. Starting over. You and me." he said, not really knowing how else to say it.

Maria pulled looking at him in the eyes. "Starting over?" she paused, nothing would make her happier. Nothing. But she wasn't sure she knew exactly what he meant. "I-er-" she paused, boy did she feel dumb for not knowing what he meant. "What exactly do you mean. Like-like-engaged?" she asked, her voice quiet. When that thought crossed her mind, Maria felt like pulling away. She didn't know if she could be engaged just yet. Sure, she loved Georg more than anything, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him. But engaged? She trusted him again…but she wasn't sure if jumping into being engaged would be the right thing to do…not yet.

Georg laughed slightly, seeming to read her mind. "Not necessarily. Just…be together. You and me. A couple." he said, feeling slightly stupid for the way he put it.

Maria beamed. "I would love to."

Georg's smile equaled Maria. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear it." He paused and they looked at each other again. Then he sighed. "We-we should go."

Maria was slightly taken aback at how Georg stumbled on his words and his voice sounded shaky. She couldn't remember a time hearing him speak like that. It was daunting to say the least. She nodded. "I just need to sit and rest a moment before we do." she said, feeling the stress of standing on her ankle and in her chest.

Georg nodded and helped Maria sit in the car, with her legs hanging out the open door. She immediately sighed with relief at sitting down. Georg quickly went to the back of the car and retrieved the picnic basket that was in the back, before returning to Maria and setting it in front of her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Have you never seen a picnic basket before?" he asked playfully, smirking slightly.

Maria smiled, almost peevishly, "I meant what are you doing with it." she said, obviously, rolling her eyes.

He laughed. "I've got a change of clothes for both of us, and all the food and water we had in here."

"You crammed that all in there?" Maria asked, taken aback. The basket was larger than most, but it still wasn't very big.

He nodded, rummaging around, making everything fit. "We wouldn't be able to take everything we have with us. One, it will be difficult. Two, it would look very suspicious. We may be close to Switzerland but there could be Nazi soldiers still close by."

"You make good points." Maria said, thoughtfully.

Georg nodded, not looking up from the basket, shoving more fruit into it. "And as you were sleeping I got to thinking. The basket gives us a perfect excuse for being on the mountain if we do get stopped. We're merely a couple having a nice peaceful picnic in the mountains." he paused, and sat on the ground looking up at Maria. "Hopefully, if we do get stopped it will be close enough to the car to make our story believable and we can get in a drive off, making our story more believable. We'll just drive to a different part of the mountain." he finished.

Maria smiled, "That's a wonderful idea." she said, showing she agreed that it would work, but not really sure what else to say.

"Glad you think so." Georg said, as he stood wiping the dirt off of his pants. "Are you ready?"

Maria nodded. "I think." she stood without Georg's help and regretted it instantly. She felt herself buckle between her own weight, but was stopped from falling to the ground by Georg who helped steady her. "Thanks." she said. "We'll just have to go slow." she said, looking down and blushing. "I'm sorry."

Georg smiled and took Maria's chin in his fingers, making her look at him. "It's alright. It's not your fault."

"But I feel awful! We have to go slow and take our time, which we don't have, might I had, and all because I got hurt!"

"It doesn't matter. All that matter's is that your ok." he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I still don't like the fact." she said stubbornly. Georg just laughed as he put his arm around her waist so she could lean on him and picked up the picnic basket in his right hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." and they were off. The trail they would follow immediately started ascending from the spot they were at, a nice slow steady rise. When they had walked a few steps they stopped at the point where the trail started going up. Simultaneously Maria and Georg looked back.

The car they abandoned stood still by the cliff, all of Austria sitting quietly below as a gentle breeze swept through the air and they began their ascend.

* * *

The mountain air was icy and thin. Maria was having trouble enough breathing, but this unfriendly air was making matters worse. Maria had to use Georg to help her walk, and half the time she felt as if he were dragging her along. They had to stop every hour or so just so Maria could rest and get her strength back. The higher they got the later it got and the later it got the colder the air got and the thinner the air got. It was never ending. She was getting frustrated and losing her strength. By the fourth (or was it fifth) time they stopped Maria was sure she couldn't go on any further.

"We can stop here and rest for the night." Georg said, taking notice of Maria's condition. They had gotten to a small clearing, it was the perfect place to stop.

Maria nodded. "Please." she said, referring to stopping.

They sat and Georg made sure Maria was comfortable before taking out some food for them to eat, which Maria took gratefully. They sat in silence and Maria's thoughts consumed her.

She had been thinking about it all day. Ever since she and Georg decided to give their love another try. It had come out of no where and hit her hard. She blamed half of her weakness on it. Now that she and Georg were back together she needed him to know she needed him to understand. Because the last time she had tried explaining it hadn't worked and they had parted. Well, if it would lead to them parting again she would rather it be done in the beginning then in the future. She took a long drink of water.

"Georg?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Maria?"

She paused, and sighed. "I just want you to know. I need you to know that…that Ubel.." she paused as she felt Georg tense. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed solely on the ground. "I want you to understand that I never…I would have never, I would still never do a thing like that- he was the one who started it and--" she stopped, she was rambling.

She felt a hand on her cheek and she looked at Georg who was, to her surprise, smiling slightly. "I know. I should have known. That's the kind of man he is. Frankly, I never really understood why I was friend's with him. But that's not the point. I overreacted and I refused to hear what you were saying. I was stressed and worried and confused. I'm sorry I didn't listen." he said.

Maria smiled brightly and leaned into kiss him. "I would never do anything to hurt you." she said.

"Nor I you."

* * *

Patience in the cottage was running low. The children were tired of being cooped up like chicken all day. Max was becoming troubled and trying desperately to find any evidence of Georg any where. But most of all everyone was worried.

Liesl sat staring out of the bedroom window, watching the sunset. She hadn't seen or heard from her father in so long. It had only been a week, or so but it felt like a life time. It wasn't fair. She had just gotten him back…and they had almost been a complete family again. They had almost had a mother…but everything was changed. And now they didn't even have a Father at the moment.

Maria. Liesl hadn't thought about Maria in so long, she hadn't seen her in so long. Liesl prayed that she was alright. That she wasn't hurt and that her life was still peaceful. The last Liesl knew Maria was still in Austria, stuck there with the Nazi's. Maybe, just maybe she had gotten away like they had. She would probably never see Maria again, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She, along with her other siblings, hadn't exactly been welcoming to the idea of Maria being their mother, but by the time Maria and Liesl's father's engagement had ended Liesl was looking forward to having Maria as a mother. But now, she would most likely never see the spirited woman again.

Well, where ever she was Liesl hoped Maria was safe…her and her father alike. Hopefully some higher force would fix everything soon, because Liels knew that she couldn't...all she could do was wait.

"Liesl?"

"Yes, Gretl?" Liesl said, snapping from her thoughts as her youngest sister entered the room.

"Will you read me a story?" the little girl asked, climbing on to the bed by Liesl and handing her a children's book that she had brought along.

Liesl smiled. "Of course." with one last look at the eastern mountains Liesl turned her attention to the book. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know, not exactly the best…but at least it's something. I just wanted to get something down since I hadn't in so long…hope you enjoyed…more to come soon!

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	25. TwentyFive: Whistling Away the Dark

**Disclaimer: **As I continually thought about how to make this chapter better than the last I realized I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Ok, so for some unexplained reason I have this problem with the last chapter I wrote…I think it's because it turned out differently than I expected, but whatever…so the first thing I got to today was the next chapter…hope you enjoy!

Oh, by the way…there's probably only going to a be a chapter of two left after this one…yes, sadly this story is coming to an end! I wish it wasn't…but alas…what is a story without an end?…

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Four: Whistling Away the Dark**

The rest of the day Maria and Georg sat in the small clearing talking about anything that came to mind. It was mainly about happy things, the past…theirs as a couple, or their childhoods. Making fun of each other and such things…just like they used to. It wasn't until the sun had almost disappeared from the western sky did the conversation took a serious turn.

There had been silence a few minutes then Maria asked: "What will we do once we get to Switzerland?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the cabin that the children and Max will be at." Georg paused in I response as his face became distant and worried. "If they ever made it there."

Maria felt her heart break. "Of course they did. Their safe. But-er--cabin?"

Georg laughed slightly at Maria's response. Her concern for him and the children but her curiosity still making it's way into the conversation. "Yes, when I was first planning our escape my friend Werner and I bought a small cabin just outside of St. Gallen." he paused and looked around. "If I'm correct about out location it should only take a two day walk to get to the cabin."

Maria gulped. A couple of day's once they get off the mountain? She felt her muscles tense at the thought. The Lord only knew how long it would take them to get off the mountain in the first place, then it would take two more days (probably more, she reasoned) to get to safety? She didn't know if her already weak body could take it.

Georg looked at her scared face and smiled. "I'm sure there's a village or town near by and we can look into a bus route once we're there. I still have some money left that should be enough to cover both of our fairs." he said, as if reading her mind.

"I hope." Maria said, rubbing her arm and then her ankle. "So the children and Max are in a cabin?"

Georg nodded. "Well, they should be, if they didn't encounter any problems…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm sure they're fine." Maria said, looking to the western sky just as the sun disappeared for good.

"We should get some sleep." Georg said, after a moment of silence. "If we want to get an early start and cover as much ground as we can, that is."

Maria nodded. "I agree. Besides I'm quite tired myself." she said, yawning and flinching at the same time.

Georg chuckled the took at their changes of clothes and lied them on the ground. He then took off his jacket and helped Maria's take off hers. With his help Maria lied down comfortably, using her extra dress as a pillow. Once she was comfortable Georg draped her coat over her.

"There you go." he said, lying down beside her, resting his head on his extra shirt and covering himself with the his coat.

They were lying close to each other. And yet, there was still a good amount of distance, it was small, but a good amount. Maria felt her heart rate quicken and her cheeks flush red. "Goodnight, Maria." Georg said from her side.

"Good night, Georg."

* * *

Maria woke. Her slumber had been light to begin with, and uncomfortable. The hard ground was unbearable. She wasn't comfortable to way she was laying and if she moved pain soared through her veins…making her more uncomfortable. She stared at the night sky. The stars were so bright, making it not that dark. She could see them clearly, smiling down on her. She smiled back. A soft breeze moved through the trees, it was warm and pleasant. The night was beautiful, and she was stuck lying on her back. She sighed, well, if she was going to enjoy the night she would like it was meant to be enjoyed.

Wincing slightly and taking a sharp intake of breath Maria sat up. It actually felt good, her muscles were stretching in a different direction, relieving her body of this stiffness it had felt before. With another wince, she braced herself against a tree she and Georg had settled underneath and stood. Her feet wobbled a moment before she gained her posture.

Just to her right was a little rock by another tree. The rock was just big enough for a person to sit on and close enough to the tree for them to lean their back against it. Shaking slightly, and hoping a little Maria made her way to the rock and tree. She nearly collapsed on the rock when she reached it. She settled and got as comfortable as she could, turning her back to Georg and looking out into the valley of Austria below.

Just in the far distance she could see lights, they were hardly visible, but there none the less. The lights glowed humbly in the night, almost reflecting the stars up above. Maria sat in awe at the sight before her. It was the entirety of Austria, sitting quietly in the night. It was so peaceful, and filled with something quite the opposite at the same time. Maria was suddenly struck by an old song she had learned as a child. It fit the picture perfectly. She began to hum it as the words slowly came back to her, her humming soon turned into quiet words:

"_Often I think this sad old world is whistling in the dark._

_Just like a child, who, late from school _

_walks bravelyhome through the park._

To keep their spirits soaring and keep the night at bay.

Neither quite knowing which way they are going,

_they sing the shadows away,_

Often I think my poor old heart has given up for good.

and then I see a brand new face, 

_I glimpse some new neighborhood._

So walk me back home, my darling, tell me dreams really come true.

Whistling whistling here in the dark with you.

Often I think my poor old heart has given up for good.

and then I see a brand new face,

_I glimpse some new neighborhood._

So walk me back home, my darling, tell me dreams really come true.

Whistling whistling here in the dark with you."

Her voice trailed off into the night, flying away as a breeze swept through the air again. A quiet clapping sounded behind her and Maria jumped. Through the dark she could just see Georg standing a few steps from where she sat.

"Sorry," he said, coming over to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright. Did I wake you?" she asked, hoping she hadn't been singing to loud.

Georg shook his head, a slipped her arm around her waist as he knelt beside her. "No." he paused. "I haven't hear you sing in so long. I forgot how beautiful your voice was." even through the darkness Georg could tell that Maria blushed.

"I'm not that good." she said, digging her head into his shoulder hoping to hide her embarrassment.

Georg laughed deeply. "You should get some more sleep. The sun will be up soon."

"How can you tell?" Maria asked, pulling away and looking at him.

"Oh, it's a wonderful invention. Called a watch. Have you ever seen one?" Georg asked, showing her his watch.

Maria laughed, and smacked his arm slightly. "Ha ha. But I suppose your right."

* * *

Maria woke the next morning just as the sun became fully visible. She stretched and winced. When was she going to remember that making sudden movements like those only hurt? She laughed at her own silliness, but stopped shortly when she realized she was alone. "Georg?" she asked, sitting up slowly and looking around. "Georg?" he gave no answer.

Maria stood and braced herself against a tree. "Georg where are you?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"Right here, of course." he said, coming down from the part of the mountain they had to head towards.

"Where were you?" she asked, as Georg came over a kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Looking for the easiest path to get us to the top." he said, walking over to the picnic basket and putting everything they had taken out away and handing Maria an apple.

"Glorious Food!" Maria sarcastically exclaimed, taking the apple.

"We're close. I was almost there before I decided to head back. It should only take an hour or so."

"Really!" Maria asked, excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the apple.

"Really, really."

* * *

Georg's calculations had been right. The top of the mountain and the beginning of Switzerland was merely and hour's walk away, though it had taken Maria and Georg more than that due to stopping frequently for Maria. They were at a high altitude now, and Maria was having a hard time. With one final step, that did a number on Maria's ankle, the reached the summit of the mountain.

"UGH!" Maria said, collapsing on a near by rock.

"Are you alright?" Georg asked, concern etching his voice.

Maria nodded. "I'm fi-oh my." she stopped herself mid sentence when her eyes caught sight of the new valley that lay before her--before them. It was Switzerland. It was peaceful, it was beautiful, it was freedom, but most importantly of al: it was safety.

"We-we did it!" Maria exclaimed, as if she hadn't thought they would.

"Yes, we did." Georg said, smiling at her blatant enthusiasm. Maria quickly threw her arms around Georg again, engulfing him in a hug. Georg kissed her temple. "Are you ready to start heading down?" Georg asked.

Maria shook her head. "Not just yet. I need to rest." as she said rest, she sat herself heavily on a near by rock, she groaned and rubbed her ribs with her non broken arm. "Do you mind helping me rewrap my ankle?" she asked, shyly. "That way I can put more pressure on it."

Georg nodded. "Of course." he bent down and undid the wrap, then began to wrap her foot up once more. "Is that tight enough?" he asked.

"Any tighter and you'll cut off the circulation." she said, cringing slightly.

Georg chuckled, "Sorry. There, that better?" Maria moved her ankle around, the bandage was now tight, but she still had flexibility. She nodded. "How's your arm?" he asked, looking at her worried.

"It's starting to itch." Maria replied as she made a move to some how make the small itch go away.

Georg laughed. "Sorry, I can't help you there."

"Don't I know it." Maria replied grumpily, moving around to stop the itch.

"And how's your ribs?"

"Painful." was all he got as her focus was still on her arm. She was biting on her tongue in concentration and he could just see it sticking out of her mouth. He had to suppress himself from bursting with laughter, despite her reply.

"The cut on your face seems to be healing." he said.

"Is it?" she asked, still focused on her arm, the itch really was becoming unbearable.

Georg smiled, and took hold of her chin, catching her attention. "Yes, I believe it is." he said, before kissing her softly. He pulled back, and rested their foreheads against each others.

"My arm stopped itching." Maria said, smiling as she sat back.

"That's because you stopped thinking about it."

"So you lied then!"

"I did?"

"You said you couldn't help me with the itch. But you did!"

Georg laughed heartily. "I suppose I did." Maria giggled slightly. After their laughter died down, Georg asked: "Are you ready?"

Maria nodded and stood, resting her weight into Georg as he picked up the picnic basket.

She turned her head towards Austria, that was now behind them. This was it. This was the final goodbye. I don't want so say goodbye, Maria thought. _"This isn't a goodbye, darling._ her words she had spoken to Louisa as she left the villa filled thoughts. _"It's an 'I'll see you later'"_ Right, that's all it was. She would see Austria again. She had to.

Suddenly she felt Georg pull on her waist, he had begun to move, but she hadn't budged. She looked at him and he rose an eyebrow, asking if she was coming. Maria nodded, before turning her attention back to Austria. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the pure Austrian air. "I'll see you later." she whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear, before she turned back to Georg and gave him a bright smile, which he returned.

Together they began the descend into Switzerland.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song (and title) in this chapter comes from the movie Darling Lili, it's by Johnny Mercer with music by Henry Mancini and it's called Whistling Away the Dark I love the song, it's so beautiful and I can't get enough of it. So yeah, I don't own that either…

**A THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! AS I KEEP SAYING, YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	26. TwentySix: What Ever It Takes

**Disclaimer: **As I listened to the My Fair Lady and Cinderella soundtracks with Julie Andrews I realized that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note:** Probably only one more chapter after this one!

* * *

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Seven: What Ever It Takes**

"Hallo?"

"Good evening, is the Baroness at home?"

"Yes, may I inquire as to who is calling?"

"A friend."

"Sir, may I have your name?"

"Just tell her it's an old poor friend."

"As you wish."

There was silence for a moment.

"Hallo?"

"Elsa?"

"Max? Is that you?"

Max sighed in relief. "Yes."

"Why wouldn't you tell Alfred your name?" Elsa asked, inquiring after why Max wouldn't tell her butler is name.

"I couldn't-risk it, I suppose."

"Risk it? Max, what in the devil are you talking about?"

Max sighed, again. He didn't know why he was calling her, something could go wrong. Some one could over hear the conversation, but he had no one else he could trust. She was the only one left that he could rely on, and he needed answers. Besides, she was his friend.

"Elsa, have you heard from Georg? Spoken to him? Seen him? Had any form of contact at all with him?" Max pleaded.

The Baroness was taken aback by Max's tone. In all of her years of knowing him, she had never heard him sound so…desperate. The usual child-like tone Max had about him was gone, he sounded like an adult. "No, Max. I'm afraid not. I have seen or spoken to Georg since I left the villa months ago."

"Damn." Max swore under his breath, barely audible for Elsa to hear.

"Max, what's wrong?"

Max didn't answer right away. He debated whether or not to tell her. Calling her was risk enough, but he had to find out where Georg was. What ever it took, he had to find him. "I'm afraid so…" he began telling her the events of recent. "And it's been two weeks since we left Austria, and the children and I have yet to hear from him. I'm running out of hope Elsa."

The entire time Max recalled the story of their escape Elsa sat with her eyes fixed out the window of her villa, eyes transfixed on the hills. She didn't want to believe it. "I'm so sorry Max. If I see any sign of Georg I'll call you immediately. I-I can't believe it."

Max sighed. "Thank you Elsa. Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yes, keep me updated, will you."

"Of course."

"Stay safe, Max."

"You too."

* * *

It had taken two days to get three fourths of the way down the mountain. Throughout their constant monotonous trek Maria's ankle was becoming stronger, or just used to the pain, she didn't know which. But for the past half a day she had been able to walk by herself, which sped up their pace. The scratch on her face was healing, though leaving a rather noticeable scar. Her arm was fine, she didn't feel that much pain, most of the time, but it itched like there was no tomorrow. The blasted itching would drive her to insanity if it didn't stop soon. Her ribs were really the only part of her body, that had been wounded, that was still in pain. Any sudden movements sent a jolt of pain down her side. The slightest slip caused her to whimper, but she pushed it all aside.

When it came to their journey, it was going well, for the most part that is. They hadn't been stopped by anyone, well, they hadn't encountered anyone, actually. They only stopped when it was absolutely necessary. They would find some town soon, and then they would reach the children. Maria smiled. It would be lovely to see the children again.

"Maria? Maria?" Georg's voice snapped Maria out of her thinking.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Where you saying something?"

Georg laughed. "Yes, actually. I can't find a spot to cross this creek, beside those rocks just over there." he said, pointing to the wide creek that they had come across.

Maria looked at the creek from where she had been sitting, she had decided to wait and rest while Georg looked for a spot to cross. Maria nodded, stood and followed him to the spot they had found. There were different sized rocks panning across the creek from bank to bank. The rocks weren't that big, and wet, indubitably slippery. Maria smiled at the sight. She used to cross rocks like these in her mountain back in Austria when she was younger. "Well, then what are we waiting for!" she said, excitedly. Crossing creeks like this was always a high light of hiking.

Stepping carefully, but skillfully Maria made her way across the creek in a record time. She only paused slightly when her foot slipped on one of the smaller rocks, and she felt her chest surge in slight pain. "Careful on that last rock!" Maria called to Georg as he began to make his way across he creek, laughing at her pure delight.

"Don't worry I'll be fi-WHOA!" the rock that Maria had slipped on was not big enough for Georg's larger foot to step on, resulting in a very wet Sea Captain as he sat nicely in the shallow water.

Maria was doubled over in laughter, and one couldn't blame her. For it was rather a sight to see a usually composed man sitting in muddy water, his face in a scowl at his own foolishness.

"Thinks something's funny?" Georg asked, as he stood, smiling in spite of himself.

Maria took a gasp for air, "Yes, actually, I do." after she calmed down, Maria looked at Georg and smiled brightly. "You have mud on your nose. Right there." she said, pointing to her own nose.

Georg nodded, and rubbed the spot away, but without much success because his hands were all muddy. Maria broke into another fit of laughter, despite the ache running through her chest. Georg sighed, and wiped his hands on his shirt, before he too began to laugh.

"I think it's time I change my clothes." Georg said through laughter, Maria nodded, unable to talk. Georg wiped his hands clean on the grass and then opened the picnic basket and took out his spare clothes. "It's getting late." he said. "I suppose we could make camp here." he continued walking towards and small grove of trees to change behind. Maria nodded.

"I'll out some food for us, while you change." she said, her giggles still subsiding.

Georg nodded, and bent down to give her a kiss, going out of his way to make sure Maria received some mud on her face from the gesture. "HEY!" Maria exclaimed, as Georg pulled away and walked quickly towards the trees.

Maria laughed and sat down, leaning against a rock. As wonderful as nature was and though she truly loved it, Maria was fully ready to find shelter. The days walking had left her lips chapped. Her hip was bruised from lying on the hard ground night after night. Her skin was dry and dirty. Her stomach craved for a hot meal, a nice shower, and a warm bed. Now that, would be wonderful.

"What are you thinking about?" Georg asked, sitting next to Maria and putting is arm around her waist.

Maria laid her head on his shoulder, sighing and closing her eyes. "Whether I want a warm bath, meal, or a comfortable bed first when we get to the cabin." she replied, imagining the feeling of each one as she said it.

Georg chuckled. "So, which one will it be?" he asked, wondering what she had chosen

"Mm, is it possible to have all three at once?"

Georg laughed again. "Probably not, though that would be nice."

"Then I suppose a meal. I'm afraid our feast of fruit, fruit, more fruit, and view vegetables, and a little more fruit is rather monotonous." Maria said, laughing.

"I'll agree to that. Speaking of food." he said, reaching over to the basket and pulling it close to them. "I'm star- oh."

"What is it?" Maria asked, taken aback at Georg's sudden change of attitude. He had just been smiling and joking with her and within seconds his face changed to a look of complete seriousness and concern.

"Well, I'm afraid we've run into some trouble." he said.

"Yes?"

"This is all we have left of the food." he said slowly, pulling out two apples.

Maria stared at the food. Two apples? That was it? Maria gulped as her mind began to race. Only God knew how long it would take them to reach the next town. A couple of days at most, if they didn't run into any trouble. She sighed, she knew things had been going to good to be true.

"What do we do?" she asked, worry etching her voice.

"Well. I think we should eat these now. We need strength. I'm sure we'll find some kind of trees along the road to the nearest town."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll have to decide if we should use the rest of our money to buy food instead of getting bus tickets."

Maria nodded. "Yes…" her voice trailed off.

"It will be fine. Don't worry." he said, handing her an apple. "Eat up."

* * *

Maria twirled the small flower in her hand. They were taking a break a day and a half later. Her stomach gave a lurch and a low growl. Neither she nor Georg had eaten in more than twenty-four hours. Their constant march seemed to make the hunger worse. Their bodies were craving for nutrients, and they were supplying none. With a sigh Maria picked up another flower and entwined it with the others, completing her wreath of Edelweiss. The flowers were becoming less and less. She would keep this wreath as long as she could, she promised herself, to remind her of it all. What all was, Maria didn't know, it was just _all._

Feeling bored, to say the least, Maria placed the wreath on her head, rested her chin in her hands and stared into the bright day, praying to find some glimpse of civilization.

* * *

The air became thick and warm. The breeze heavy and strong. The ground was no longer covered in small twigs from fallen trees, but with long, lanky grass, spared here and there. As it went on in the distance it became thick, along each side of a single dirt road. Flowers bloomed here and there, colorful ones. Small and hidden except to the untrained eye.

Maria took a step and slipped on a loose pebble, but before falling to the ground she was caught gracefully by Georg. She smiled and slipped her arm around his back as he helped her stand. They stared at the sight before them. Mountains, surrounded them, the scent of grass filled their lungs, but nothing was more inviting than the small single dirt road. It to a place unknown to them, and yet it was the most welcome place in the world.

"We-we actually did it." Maria breathed, smiling and looking at Georg tears threatening to fall, but not doing so.

"Yes. We did."

Maria threw herself into his arms once more. Never wanting to let go. They were off that mountain, they were on solid ground, and they had found the road that would lead them to, in time, the children.

"Did you think that we wouldn't?" Georg joked, pulling out of the embrace slightly to look Maria in the eye. She smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Well, no-it's just that. It seemed like everything was taking forever. But now, we're here."

Georg chuckled. "Yes, it's wonderful." He said, before kissing her passionately.

After a breathless few minutes, Maria pulled back. Resting her head against Geog's, closing her eyes and letting her other senses take hold. Enjoying the scent, the smell, the feeling, the everything around her, what ever it was. She locked in her memory, she would never let this moment go.

"Shall we, my lady?" Georg asked, holding out his arm and pointing towards the road.

"Most definitely." replied Maria, grabbing Georg's arm and beginning to walk.

* * *

They walked through the night. Adrenaline pumping through every ounce of their bodies. They were too happy to sleep, to happy to be tired. They didn't talk much. They just smiled, hand in hand. Though they walked on, and both were truly happy they couldn't help the fact that ever so slowly their bodies began to subconsciously slow down their trek, from lack of nutrition.

Maria's stomach gave a low rumble, and she unknowingly put her free hand over it. "I hope we get to a town soon." Maria said. Her voice was tired and yet wide awake at the same time.

"Me too. I'm sure we will." Georg replied, clutching her hand tighter. "Soon."

"How do you know?" Maria asked. There was no anger or accusation in her words, her voice just held the feeling of not wanting to get one's hopes up.

"Well-I-" Georg paused, and looked around, trying to find anything to reassure Maria. When- "Because of that house, right there." he said pointing up the road.

Maria followed her gaze and squinted her eyes to see through the night. Sure enough standing just up the road was a house. From what she could tell it wasn't small, but it wasn't large either.

"There has to be a town close by if there's someone living along the road." Georg said.

"Very true." Maria said, grinning.

"Shall we see if there's someone there to give two travelers a meal?" Georg asked.

Maria's only response was a nod and the quick advance of her feet.

The house didn't look very welcoming. It was old, and smaller than Maria had thought. An old rickety fence surrounded a yard in the front. The fence was almost invisible in the dark and Maria and Georg had to keep from tripping over it. In the front yard were a couple of trees bearing a fruit, unidentifiable in the dark. No lights were on in the house.

"Are you sure about this?" Maria asked. "It is the middle of the night. Maybe we should keep walking and wait till we get to the town." she said.

Georg took his hand and brought it close to his face, staring intently at his watch to make out the time. "The sun should be rising soon. Maybe they're early risers." Georg said. When they reached the front door, Georg rose his hand and knocked on the door once when a sign caught Maria's eyes and she quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him from knocking again.

"Look." she whispered, pointing to the sign right in front of her nose. Georg moved closer and slowly read the sign. It read:

_Visitors Unwelcome_

"Wonderful." Georg said.

"What do we do?" Maria asked. "Should we knock anyways?" she paused before continuing. "If they don't like visitors and we come knocking early in the morning, I don't think they'll be very happy."

"Good point." Georg said, looking around. Without another word to Maria, he walked over to the trees that stood in the yard. Maria had a feeling she knew what he was doing.

"Georg, what are you doing?" she asked, hoping she wasn't right in her assumption.

"Getting breakfast." he said, reaching and pulling down some fruit.

"Georg, that's stealing!" Maria hissed, not liking the idea that she had been right.

"Maria." Georg replied, as she stepped closer to him and he continued to take a few more pieces of fruit. "If this person doesn't like visitors the closest town could be another two or three miles away, maybe even more. We haven't eaten in days. I have the feeling our bodies can't take much more walking without something in them. I don't like the idea of stealing anymore than you do, but we _need_ to. What ever it takes, we _need _food."

Maria huffed but took the fruit that Georg handed her, which she could now tell was an apple. "I hope there are some worms in these." she said, not as bitterly as she intended. Georg laughed as she took a bite and before he did the same.

The sweet taste filled Maria's mouth, and she used her tongue to wipe away a small amount of juice that trickled down her chin. She was about to say something to Georg when another voice filled the night air-

"Who's there?" it asked. Maria turned around quickly to see a man standing in the front door way to the house. Without another word, Georg grabbed Maria's hand and the two ran from the house.

* * *

Maria pealed away the last of the peal of her second orange. The food they had taken was so good, and so horrible at the same time. Horrible in the sense that they stole it, but good in the fact that it tasted _so_ wonderful. She pulled the orange in two and gave half to Georg, which he gladly accepted. Maria pulled a slice of the orange off her half and bit into, juice flying over he face. She used her forearm to clean off her face and felt herself run into something solid.

"Wha-?" she asked, looking to that she had run into Georg. "Why did you stop?" she asked, yawning.

"Maria look." he said, pointing. Maria stepped to Georg's side and looked to where he was pointing.

They stood on a small hill, and below them was a small village. People could be seen beginning their day as the sun began to rise.

Theysmiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **SO SORRY for not updating sooner! This chapter has taken the three weeks I haven't updated to write!

**A special thanks:** to TheMaraudars3 for helping me with the "stealing" scene and for letting me use the idea of Maria and the Captain coming across an unwelcoming house! Thanks bunches!

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! It means so much! Thanks again!**

I don't' know when I'll update again, but probably sometime this coming week. I've got the week off from school, and I hardly work so I should be able to get the last chapter written. That's right, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last. But maybe not. I don't' know. As of now, it is, though.

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: At Last

**Disclaimer:** As I watched The Sound of Music and wrote this chapter this morning I was once again struck with the movies greatness and realized that I sadly don't own it…

**I Trust In My Heart-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Seven: At Last**

The wreath of Edelweiss fell in front of Maria's eyes and she pushed it away to see. By the time she and Georg had gotten down the hill the sun had fulsy risen and the town had burst into life. There seemed to be on long main road that all the shapes sat on, leading to a town square. Small side roads led to people's houses. The entire village together was small, humble, and inviting.

As Maria and Georg walked, Maria noticed that they were receiving some rather odd stares. Whether it was because they were strangers or of their appearance she didn't know. Perhaps, it was both. Who could blame them? After all, here were two strangers, one with a cast on her arm, a cut on her face, and a small limp, covered with smudges of dirt all over her clothes and body. Her companion had mud along his arms and faces with small scratches along his arms. The only thing that looked remotely welcoming about the two were the wreath of Edelweiss that she wore on her head, and the basket that he carried.

Maria laughed quietly. She supposed she would have given herself the same looks these people were. Suddenly, there was a tug on her arm and she looked back to see that Georg had stopped walking.

He was standing outside a small shop. Maria couldn't tell what it was. "I think this will be a good place to ask about a bus and or directions." Georg said. Maria nodded and they entered.

Inside they came across a shop filled with all different sorts of odds and ends. Was it a thrift store? Or an antique shop? Perhaps just a place to get anything and everything you needed. Behind a small counter in the back stood a man.

He had a cheery voice, "Hello can I-" he stopped when he actually looked at the couple. "Help you?" he sounded unsure.

"Yes we were wondering if there was any type of transportation that came through here, like a bus or train that could take us to St. Gallen." Georg said.

As Georg spoke the man didn't seem to be listening, instead he was taking in their appearances. His eyes landed on their picnic basket. "Have a good-er-picnic?" he asked, not answering Georg's question.

"An eventful one, you could say." Georg replied, not at all bothered by the man's questions. Maria stifled a laugh at Georg's reply.

The man didn't press the subject further. "Sorry, you were saying something about a bus?"

"Yes we were wondering if there was some bus that came through here that could take us to St. Gallen." Maria replied.

"You're just in luck. There is. Comes 'round every Tuesday at 2:30." the man said, smiling and showing a toothy grin.

"And today would be?" Maria asked, blushing at not knowing what day of the week it is.

"Must have been a really eventful picnic if you don't know what day it is." the man said, smiling in a funny way.

Georg smirked. "Let's just say it was a very long picnic."

"Righto. The date. Well, let's see. Just so happens that today is Tuesday the third." he replied.

Maria smiled and took a quick glance at Georg's watch. It was only 9:00 in the morning. They had plenty of time to make the bus. There would be no waiting around. No walking. Just a bus to catch and a cabin to get to.

"Is there any place we can get tickets from?" Georg asked.

"Yep. The shop two places down. Run by a man who goes by the name of Andreas."

"Wonderful." Maria replied.

"Yes, eh-" Georg paused as he spoke. "Before we go over there, is there any place you know of that we can go a freshen up a bit?" Georg asked, a little unsurely.

"You can use my washroom. 'Fraid it doesn't have a shower in it, but there's a sink that should serve you just fine." he replied.

"Thank you-?"

"Baldric's the name."

"Baldric."

"Right, the washroom's just down the hall." Baldric said, pointing to their left.

"You go ahead and clean up first." Georg said, to Maria.

Usually the selfless person, Maria would have argued that he go first, but in situations like these Maria gladly took the offer.

* * *

Maria looked into the mirror and began to laugh. She looked a mess. There was dirt everywhere, and pieces of grass through her hair. Little scratches from trees and bushes completed her mess of looking like she had climbed a tree, scraped her knee, and then jumped into a pile of dirt and mud.

She turned the cold water on and held her hands under it. It was so nice, refreshing. After her hands were cleaned she splashed water onto her arms and scrubbed the dirt off. She then proceeded to splash the water in her face, getting the top of her dress wet in the process which caused her to laugh once more.

She didn't know what it was, but she was extremely giddy. She kept laughing, and she kept smiling. _Things will soon be getting back to normal,_ she thought. Once Maria was satisfied with cleaning herself up Maria went back into the main room of the shop and waited for Georg.

She was looking around the shop, as Baldric helped moved some things around at the counter. Maria was looking at a beautiful necklace when she heard a small gasp.

"Hello?" Maria asked, startled by the sound. There was the patter of foot steps and Maria turned around to see a girl, no older than five, run behind the counter.

"Ah, I see you've found my daughter: Maria." Baldric said, pointing to the little girl who was peeking out from hiding behind her father.

Maria bent down a little. "Hello, Maria. My name is Maria too." she said, to the little girl.

"Really!" the little Maria asked, no longer frightened of the stranger in her father's shop.

"Really." Maria replied, smiling.

"Ah! Do you want to see the fort I made?" the little girl asked.

"That would be wonderful."

"Come on!" the girl said, excited as she grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the far right corner of the room.

* * *

Georg walked into the main room, refreshed and ready to go. When he came into the room he saw that no one was there, nor Baldric and or even Maria. The only thing that suggested someone was in the room, besides himself, was the soft melody coming from the right corner. Georg smiled, of course.

Georg approached the corner to see Baldric sitting in an old rocking chair, listening intently to the melody. Next to him stood, what looked like a small lean-tomb, with to people inside, one unmistakable as Maria, who was singing.

"Bless thy homeland forever" she finished, and earned a small applause from the little girl sitting next to her and Baldric.

"That was really pretty!" the girl exclaimed.

"Thank you." Maria replied. She looked over to see Georg standing with his arms across his chest and smirking. "Oh, Georg there you are!" she exclaimed, moving slightly and stepping out from their hiding spot. She was followed by the little girl. "This is Baldric's daughter, Maria."

"Maria? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Maria." Georg said, looking at the small girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." she said, curtsying. The three adults smiled.

"We, better get going." Georg said to Maria, who nodded.

"You have to leave?" little Maria asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh," the girl looked a little down trodden. "Will you come and visit us again?" she asked.

"Perhaps, someday." Maria said, "but until then, you just keep practicing your singing."

The little Maria seemed to become more happy. "I will." she said, determinedly.

* * *

After their goodbyes and thanks yous Maria and Georg were once again walking down the main street, but this time not getting as many odd stares.

"So tell me, does every child you meet fall in love with you the instant they see you?" Georg teased, putting his arm around Maria.

Maria blushed and laughed a little. "I don't know, I haven't met many children in a while."

"Well, it's no matter, because the minute you start singing you win anybody's affection." Maria blushed a deeper red, any more and one would confuse her with a tomato. "Why were you singing, anyway?"

"She saw the wreath of Edelweiss on my head and asked me what it was. After I told her, I said there was a song about it too and she insisted I sing it." Maria replied, the red in her face going away slightly. "Oh, look, here we are." she said, changing the subject and walking into the shop Baldric had told them about.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a man asked, walking towards the two.

"We were told you could help us get two tickets for the next bus to St. Gallen." Georg replied.

"That, I can."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon walking around the town. The people were just what was expected, warm and welcoming. They must get travelers often, because they were very kind to strangers.

The tickets had cost a little less than expected so the two had just enough money to get a slice of chocolate cake to share. Something both had instantly agreed on upon seeing the bakery. They sat in a table in the bakery, eating the slice slowly, savoring the taste of something other than fruit. It was delicious.

"Good morning, Berdy." Maria heard the baker say as a wizened old man came into through the door.

"Is it?" the old man asked.

"Anything wrong Berdy?"

"Woke up early this morning to find two hooligans stealing fruit from my trees." Berdy said grumpily.

When she heard her response Maria choked on the cake that was in her mouth, whether it was from shock or the small amount of laughter building she didn't know. She looked over at Georg to see that his fork had frozen in the midst of it's way to his mouth. His lips pursed together and he too tried to stifle a laugh. Had it been any other situation Maria would have felt guilty, and she did, mind you, but she was just too happy to let anything truly bother her and the laughter began to form. The quickly ate the rest of the cake and Georg grabbed Maria's hand and the two quickly left the bakery. Maria was still in the process of chewing the last bite of cake when she tripped on something and yelped causing her to choke again.

"You alright, deary?" the baker asked.

"Yes, just-ah-rheumatism!" Maria exclaimed, saying the first thing she could think of.

As they left Maria heard the old man Berdy say, "Funny I didn't know rheumatism made someone choke." which made Maria finally break into laughter.

* * *

The bus was small, but hardly had anyone on it. "We should probably get some sleep while during the ride." Georg said, as they made their way towards the middle of the bus.

"I know, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited." Maria replied as they sat down. However, as soon as Maria felt her body make contact with the soft, comfortable cushion she felt fatigue wash over her. These chairs were not dirt, after all. "Well, maybe, if I just close my eyes." she said, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Maria woke as someone shook her slightly. "We're here." she heard Georg whisper. She immediately sat up from her position of lying her head on Georg's shoulder.

"Already?"

Georg nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten o'clock."

"Really? Goodness, I slept a long time."

"So did, I just woke up a few minutes ago." Georg stood. "I think it's time to find some children." he said, walking up the isle of the bus.

"I quite agree." Maria replied, as they stepped onto the street.

* * *

An hour later they were walking through the country side. Rolling hills and trees were everywhere. Birds were singing. Maria's stomach was in knots of anticipation. She hadn't seen the children in so long. And if she hadn't gone to the festival, or hadn't helped Georg that night, she was sure that she would not be here right now. And who knows when she would have seen them again. Perhaps never. But that didn't matter now. She was back were she belonged. At last.

"That's it." Georg sad, pointing to a cabin on a small hill in front of them. His voice was filled with relief and excitement. Maria could only imagine what emotions were running through Georg at the moment. These were his children. Oh sure, Maria liked to think of the children as hers, she certainly considered them that. But they weren't. But perhaps, someday they would be…someday.

They quickened their pace. Maria was sure that if she didn't have a hurt ankle they would be running up the hill. When they got to the door Maria went to go inside, but Georg had once again stopped, pulling on her arm that he was holding, again.

"Georg? Darling?" Maria asked, puzzled. He wasn't looking at her. He was just staring at the doorknob. "What's wrong?"

He took in a deep breath. "What if-what if they aren't there." he paused. "What if they did, left. What if they got tired of waiting, or thought I-we wouldn't come? Or-" he paused and his voice got quieter. "What if they never made it here in the first place?" he asked.

Maria felt her heart break. "Georg, I'm sure they made it. I'm sure their waiting inside, hoping for your return. Now they'll finally have it." she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled at her, took her hand in his and turned the door knob, it was open.

They stepped cautiously into the house. It was silent and Maria felt her insides tighten. Silence does not accompany a cabin housing seven children and Max Detweiller.

"Hello?" Georg called.

"Children?" Maria asked.

"Max?" Georg yelled.

No answer. They walked up the stairs. And looked into the three rooms. In one there were four beds, crammed into the small space. Maria guessed it was the girls' room. The beds were messy, but there was no evidence they were there. The next room held two beds': the boys' room. Still nothing. The last room, Maria guessed was Max's but there was still no sign of anyone.

They searched the entire house. There was nothing. If they had gotten here they children and Max hid their suitcases well, and cleaned up after themselves. "Anyone here?" Maria called. Nothing.

Georg sighed deeply, angered and worried and walked to the front door, standing the door way, looking out over the hills. Maria watched him for a moment before approaching him. She lightly touched his shoulder and she felt his muscles loose a bit of tension.

"I knew it." was all he said.

"We'll find them, Georg." she said, trying to sooth his thoughts. "We will. I'm sure there's someone in town who noticed a cluster of seven children running about." she tried lightening the mood.

Georg sighed and laughed a little. "You're right." he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

"THAT WILL BRING US BACK TO DO!" all seven children exclaimed as they began to walk up the hill.

"I'm starving!" Kurt exclaimed as he, the rest of his siblings, and Max made their way back towards the cottage.

"Kurt, we just had breakfast." Liesl laughed.

"Oh, that was hours ago." the boy replied, causing everyone to laugh.

"I like how you think, Kurt." Max said. "Smart boy." he added as Louisa ruffled Kurt's hair in mock affection.

"Can we make the sandwiches once we get inside?" Friedrich asked.

"I'm hungry too." Gretl added.

"See, I'm not the only one." Kurt said to Liesl. They laughed again.

"Um-Uncle Max?"

"Yes, Brigitta?" Max asked, looking up at the girl who had stopped walking.

"There's someone in the doorway." she said, implying the fact that the person was at their cottage.

"There's what?" Max asked, stepping up to stand by Brigitta.

"There's not just one person, but two." Louisa added as she and the rest of the children stood by their sister and Uncle. Sure enough, standing in the door way to their cottage stood two people, standing very close.

"Who in the-" Max was about to ask when the taller of the two people let out a deep laugh.

Everyone gasped. "That sounds a lot like-" Brigitta said, not able to completely her sentence out of pure shock.

"It-it is." Liesl replied.

"FATHER!" Gretl called out, running up the rest of the hill followed closely by her siblings.

* * *

"FATHER!" Georg and Maria both snapped their heads to the hill at the sound of a small voice.

"Is that?" Maria asked, squinting.

"Yes, it is."

Running up the hill were seven figures, coming their way at full speed. "Father!"

"Father you're ok!"

"You're here!"

There was a gasp. "FRAULEIN MARIA!"

"I think we've been discovered." Georg joked, stepping forward a few steps, but coming in contact with Gretl instantly, who leapt for a hug. He grabbed his younger child and held her tightly.

As her father was busy hugging Gretl, Marta ran towards Maria, throwing her tiny arms around Maria's waist. Maria let out an "Oof." As Marta clung to her, and she felt a small pain shoot through her ribs, but that pain didn't matter at the moment.

It was chaotic. The children were all talking, and Maria couldn't tell about what. One voice melded with the other and that one with the next, until it was just a wave of sound. The movement going around was even worse than the noise. Everyone was hugging everyone, Maria was sure she hugged each of the children three times, it was a blur, she didn't know.

"Thank God, you're all ok!" Georg said, finally.

"Thank God, we're ok? What about yourself?" a voice said just a ways away. "Ah, Fraulein Maria, a please to see you as always. And a pleasant surprise."

"Hello to you too Max." Maria, said as Max walked the rest of the way up the hill to the family.

"Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to Maria's cast.

"It's a cast. It helps to heal broken bones."

"What happened?" the Louisa asked, looking at Maria's cut on her face.

"It's a long story," Georg said. "Which we have plenty of time for, but at the moment I'm afraid the idea of that food you're all holding is much to tempting. Why don't we go inside, get some lunch and then start with the stories."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Did you really fall into the creek, Father!" Kurt asked, laughing.

Georg laughed. "Yes, I did."

"I don't think they're going to let you forget that anytime soon." Maria whispered to him. Georg laughed harder. "I'm going to get some more water." she said, louder for everyone to hear. They were all in the living room of the cabin, having just finished lunch. Maria took the pitcher that they had been using with her to the kitchen. She and Georg had been successful in drinking most of the water, and this was the fourth time someone had gone to get more.

When she entered the kitchen Maria was startled to see Liesl looking out of the window. "Darling, what are you doing in here?" she asked, walking towards the sink.

"Thinking." Liesl replied. Her voice was far off, as if she were dreaming.

"About what?" Maria pressed the matter, knowing that something was troubling Liesl.

"Everything I suppose." Her voice was quiet. Maria set down the pitcher and walked to stand next to the younger girl.

"Darling, you know you can tell me anything."

If Maria wanted to here her problems, then Liesl would waste no time telling them. She needed to tell someone, after all. "I was so scared Fraulein, we all were. All I could remember for a long time was Father telling Max to take us and Max assuring me that everything would be alright. Then we heard nothing from him for nearly a month." she paused and took a deep calming breath. "Everyday Gretl would ask me where he was. And everyday my reply was 'Where ever he is, I'm sure he's fine.' Uncle Max would always be in town, trying to find a way to contact Father, searching as best he could, so I looked after everyone." she paused and laughed a little. "I'll never understand how we didn't make you crazy." Maria laughed. "Then one day, Father's here and with you. And you're in this condition." she said, pointing to Maria's face and arm. "What really happened Fraulein Maria."

In telling the children of their story, Maria and Georg had left out certain details about how Maria had gotten hurt, after all they were children. Maria sighed and looked at Liesl. She had been right in telling Georg all those months ago that Liesl wasn't a child anymore, but blossoming into a woman. These past few weeks of keeping her brothers and sisters inline thrust Liesl into the world of adulthood sooner than one could wish for, Maria could tell. The last traces of baby fat that had accompanied the girl when Maria had first met her was gone. She stood taller, she acted and talked with maturity, and there was now something in her eyes. Something that came as one grows older. Maria knew she couldn't keep the truth from Liesl, and more than anything the girl had earned the right to know.

"Well, like we said there were two men-" Maria quickly retold the story, for Liesl's ears only, only leaving out a few of the things the men had said. "so that's how I came to look like the mess I do." she finished with a joke.

"That's horrible, Fraulein!" Liesl exclaimed.

Maria nodded, "But I'm alright now. Don't worry."

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Liesl?"

"What you two said about you and Father is true? I mean, you've fixed things? You aren't going to leave ever again, are you? " Liesl asked, making it quite clear that she didn't want Maria to leave.

Maria smiled and laughed a little, "Yes, Liesl, it's very true. And of course I'm here to stay! You couldn't pay me to keep away."

* * *

Later that night after Maria and Georg had each taken a shower and changed clothes, Maria into one of Liesl's dresses and Georg into a pair of Max's clothes, the ten occupants of the house sat in the living area. It was like Maria and Georg had never crossed half of Austria and the Swiss border. It was like Maria and Georg had never broken their engagement in the first place, it had almost never existed. They sat, joking, laughing, playing card games, reading, talking, singing…all as a family.

As far as any were concerned, the children had no bed time tonight. It was a night for celebration. Which explained while all seven children (and Max) were sprawled across the chairs, couch and floor beginning to dream. Maria and Georg were the only two who were still awake, sitting close and their arms and hands entwined.

"We finally, actually, truly made it." Maria said, yawning.

Georg laughed. "Yes, we finally, actually, and truly did." Maria laughed.

"Were you planning on leaving this cottage, or were you planning on just staying here?" Maria asked, closing her eyes, and lying her head against Georg's shoulder.

"I never truly got to that part of the plan. But let's not worry about it now, I'm tired of traveling." Georg replied, and they both laughed.

"I don't think I could be any happier than I am at this moment." Maria said, eyes still closed.

"Really?" Georg sounded amused.

"Yes."

"You know, I think I can."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well," Georg moved so that Maria's head fell onto the couch cushion. She sat up and looked at him funny, he was now facing her. "Over these past weeks I've been reminded of why I fell in love with you in the first place." he said, making Maria blush. "I know we agreed to just be a couple, back on that mountain, but I-can't" Maria smiled, as Georg at their entwined hands. "Maria, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked

Maria smiled, and looked at their hands as well. She remembered when Georg had asked about rekindling their relationship up on the mountain. She had thought he was talking about getting engaged, and she remembered being terrified of the thought of getting hurt again. But she wasn't anymore, not now. She was finally complete, and Georg was right she could be even happier than she was a few minutes ago.

She nodded, "Yes, but I suggest we ask the children for permission first." she said, smiling brightly. Georg laughed a little, but beamed broadly as he leaned forward to capture Maria's lips in a kiss.

"The answer's yes." the voice of Liesl filled the air and Georg and Maria broke apart to see the young woman throw the book that was lying on her face onto the floor and turn on her side to go to sleep.

Maria and Georg stared at Liesl's back stunned. Maria blushed deeply and looked away, Georg chuckled. "I think that's a blessing." Georg said, kissing Maria again.

"I'll agree to that one." she replied, kissing him back.

And it happened. There was no worrying about tomorrow, nor was there regret of yesterday. There was now. Completeness, hope, compassion, passion, love, trust. She had trusted herself and instinct , and it led her on a journey more unimaginable than any. It had been filled with loss and hope, sad and happy; and yet, she wouldn't have had it any other way. Maria didn't know what the future had in store for her, but she knew that come what may she would always trust in her heart.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1. The reunion part about the house being empty was and idea given to me by the great The Marauders3. Thank you again for letting me use the wonderful idea!

2. Thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed! I would name all of you, but my computer is being lame and I'm having problems…but thank you so much! I appreciate your reviews more than you could possibly know! You are all so wonderful! Thank you again.

**My Final Regards: **I've been writing this story since December and I'm really sad to see it end. I think it's become one of my favorites, if not my favorite that I've written. I've had my ups and downs and nothing has brought me more joy than writing for you all and I suppose I just want to say thanks again!

As for another story, I don't know. A sequel to this one? Maybe. I'm usually not one for sequels, but there's a first time for everything. But I still don't know. I was thinking about a Wicked one…and then there's my own original story that I have brewing. So I don't know how long it will be before I write another SOM fic or any other for that matter…we'll just have to see

Thank you all again!  
Until we meet again!  
Your humble author,

_**The Lonely Goatherd**_

"_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!"  
_"_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!"_


End file.
